


Take a Bullet for Me

by notgregarious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gangsters, Guns, Human Experimentation, Kiyoko being a badass, M/M, Minor Character Death, Science, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, aged-up, everyone is a couple years older, injuries, minority ships, most of them have somewhat super powers, secret agent stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi Hitoka is a normal girl until she gets involved with Kiyoko Shimizu, a member of a criminal syndicate of rogue individuals called 'The Crows'. Yachi wants nothing to do with their heinous crimes, but when she finds out the reason behind their misdeeds, as well as the truth behind 'Karasuno', she realizes that 'good' and 'bad' are not as simple as she thought they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again! I recently finished writing a long fic and now here i am with another one! I honestly don't know how gory it's going to get, but since it is a gangster-like fighting au i figured i should tag just in case. There's nothing too bad in this first chapter and I'll make sure to warn you in the following chapters.

Hitoka Yachi was by all means, a regular girl. Her grades were slightly above average, her room was a little messy, and her looks were okay as long as she didn’t sleep on her hair the wrong way. Her life was nothing out of the ordinary. Her parents were office workers, she went to a good university, and she made sure to balance studying with hanging out with her friends. 

She most certainly did not hang out in abandoned warehouse lots on the outskirts of town. But here she was. Alone and incredibly lost. 

She looked at the crudely drawn map her seniors in the literature club had given her and sighed. She had called one of her seniors after she got off the bus only to be told that one of the club members had made a spelling mistake on the directions they gave her. 

She folded the map neatly and stuffed it into her bag. According to the bus schedule, the next bus wouldn’t be coming for another hour and her mother wouldn’t be able to pick her up until she was finished work, whenever that was. Yachi resigned herself to a long hour of waiting in the abandoned lot. 

She walked over to a large boulder next to the warehouse and sat down on it. From the looks of it, the abandoned warehouse had once stored car parts that now sat rusted and unused. The wind blew and Yachi wondered idly if she there were any tumbleweeds around. 

She straightened suddenly. She could hear the low murmur of voices coming from inside the warehouse. It sounded like a woman and a man – several men actually. She felt a glimmer of hope light up in her chest at the prospect of other people, but it was quickly dashed as she realized she was just a small girl alone and unarmed. 

She weighed her options. Either they were nice people who would kindly drive her back into town or they were horrible murders and kidnappers who would take all her money and sell her body against her will. 

Yachi paled. She crouched down behind the rock, determined to wait for the next bus. 

“The deal is off then?” Said the woman’s voice. She sounded cold and detached and her voice sent chills down Yachi’s spine.

There was a faint clicking sound.

“I see,” She said. 

Suddenly several gunshots went off and a bunch of men were shouting and screaming. Yachi ducked down even further, her hands over her ears. The window next to her shattered as a large black motorcycle burst through it. 

Things seemed to move in slow motion. Yachi saw the bike soaring through the air, the slim figure in tight black leather, the reflection shinning off the cyclist’s helmet as their head turned to look behind them. 

They skidded to a stop in a cloud of dust. And then Yachi did the craziest thing she had ever done in all her life. She stood up and threw one leg over the motorcycle, her arms winding around the rider’s waist and holding tight. Yachi couldn’t see their face but something about them made her feel like they were waiting for just that.

The rider revved the engine and they sped off. Yachi glanced behind them. Several cars came from behind the warehouse and started chasing after them.

“Do you know how to shoot?” The woman asked calmly.

“Sh-sh-shoot?” Yachi sputtered, “Y-you mean like a g-gun?!” 

“I’ll take that as a no,” The woman replied, “Hang on tight.”

Yachi yelped as the bike suddenly spun into a circle. The woman lifted her arm and shot several times as the front of the bike spun around. She neatly slid the gun back into the holster strapped to the engine as they spun back around and sped off again. Yachi glanced behind them. The most of the windshields had shattered and been stained red. Several of them swerved out of control, crashing into the others. 

“Sae, the deal went south,” The woman said, “I need a pick-up.”

Whoever ‘Sae’ was must have replied because the woman nodded and veered off to the right. They entered onto a highway, the bike nimbly weaving through traffic.

“I’m pretty sure this is illegal,” Yachi squeaked. 

The windows of the car beside them shattered. Yachi glanced back. Several more cars were coming after them, guns pointing out the windows. Oh god, Yachi paled, oh please god don’t let me die here. Or at least make it swift and painless. Yachi wondered how much it would hurt to get shot off the bike and thrown into traffic. Probably a lot. 

“Up and over,” Yachi heard the woman say.

The bike suddenly veered to the right and Yachi screamed as they drove off the highway and the pavement beneath them turned into air. The bike landed onto the road below with a bounce that made Yachi’s heart stop in her chest. The back door of the transport truck in front of them fell open, the metal screeching as it clanged against the asphalt. A tall man with a shaved head grinned at them from inside.

Yachi pretended not to see the large shiny gun in his hand pointed at their pursuers.  
He knelt and started firing as the woman drove up the door and into the truck. 

“NOW!” He shouted as they skidded to a stop inside the truck. 

The door of the truck rose up and closed, gunshots ricocheting off of it.

“Hey there, beautiful,” He shouted over the traffic, grinning widely.

The woman ignored him as she took of her helmet. Silky black hair fell down around her shoulders. Long dark lashes framed her light grey eyes, and her skin was pale and clear, her lips full and pink. Yachi felt weak standing next to such a beautiful woman.

She dismounted, holding it steady as Yachi hopped off, and then propped it up on its kickstand. Yachi stole a nervous glance towards the guy with the shaved head. He noticed and flashed her a wide grin that seemed almost predatory. Yachi shrunk back, her hand instinctively reaching for the woman. 

“And who’s this little chick?” The man said, crouching down to her level.

Yachi felt her legs start trembling.

“Quite it with the face, you’re scaring her,” The woman said as she reached into one of the saddlebags and pulled out a pink glasses case. She slid on the pair of glasses and turned back to face them.

“She was at the site,” The woman continued, taking the gun out of the engine holster, “I couldn’t just leave her there.”

“Of course not, Kiyo-” He gulped as the gun was suddenly pointed in his face.

“Names,” The woman said, her eyes sliding towards Yachi.

“Er, right, sorry,” The man said, laughing uneasily.

The woman – Kiyo-something – withdrew the gun. 

“Where are we headed?” Kiyo asked, calmly reloading the gun. She placed it into a holster on her hip once she was done.

“South of course, under your orders,” he answered.

She removed a headset from the helmet and put it on.

“Sae, are we on course?” She asked into the headset.

“Of course we are; who do you take me for?” Came a loud and exuberant voice from the headset. Yachi was surprised to find that ‘Sae’ was another woman. 

“Change of plans, swap us out and put the freak duo on our mission,” Kiyo said.

“A swap out? For you?” Sae sounded surprised, “What the hell do you mean?”

“I need to drop something off,” She replied, “Take us to the Nest.”

“What, did you do a little shopping on the way or something?” Sae asked in amusement.

“I saw something I couldn’t leave behind,” Kiyo answered with a slight smile.

Yachi gulped. 

“That’s unusual for you,” Sae remarked.

“Enough small talk,” Kiyo said, “Have you contacted them?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sae said with a sign, “You know the captain’s not going to be happy about this.”

“Tell him I will take responsibility for it,” Kiyo replied. 

“Are we really taking her to the Nest?” The man said, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

“They saw her face,” Kiyo replied, “Unless you’re okay with letting her die we don’t have a choice.”

“Um, I promise not to tell anyone about you guys…” Yachi spoke up, her voice shaking, “And even if I did its not like anyone would believe me…”

“That’s not the issue,” Kiyo said, turning to her with a cold gaze, “I just said, they saw your face. It doesn’t matter whether or not you’ll tell; as soon as they find you they’ll kill you, and trust me, they will find you.”

“I hate to say it, but your safest place is with us,” The man added, “Don’t worry, we’ll protect you, little chick!”

“Oh…okay,” Yachi mumbled.

They rode in silence for the rest of the way. Yachi wondered where they were going and how much longer it would take. After about ten more minutes they seemed to turn into somewhere and the truck slowed to a stop.

“Follow me,” Kiyo said, as the door lowered.

Yachi nervously followed Kiyo and man out of the truck. They appeared to be at a small run-down apartment complex. Yachi could see mould and cracked plaster in several places.

A short curvaceous woman with sharply bobbed blonde hair hopped out of the driver’s seat.

“So this is what you couldn’t leave behind!” Sae said, bursting into laughter.

“Whoa, you brought back a girl?!” exclaimed a voice from the other side of the truck. 

Yachi turned to see a man who was almost as short as she was. His brown hair was swept back except for a dyed piece that hung in the middle of his forehead. 

“She’s cute too!” He said, nodding his head and smiling. 

“Where’s captain?” Kiyo asked. 

“I’m right here,” Said a deep male voice.

Two men and one woman stood in front of one of the apartments. They were around the same height; one was muscular, with short dark hair and dark eyes, while the other had a slimmer build and light silver hair with light brown eyes. The woman was shorter than they were, but taller than Sae and possibly even Kiyo. She had short curly brown hair and big brown eyes. 

Kiyo immediately bowed her head.

“I apologize for disobeying orders and acting on my own,” She said.

“Raise your head, it’s not that serious of an issue,” The dark-haired man – the captain, Yachi presumed – said gently, “I know you wouldn’t have done so without a reason, so come inside and explain.”

“Yes, sir!” She said, straightening. 

Yachi followed Kiyo and the others into the apartment. The inside was stripped of furniture except for several couches. It appeared to be a meeting room of sorts, and everyone except Yachi and Kiyo sat down.  
“I can guess what happened to make you take her along,” The captain started out, his eyes sliding to Yachi, “So what I want to know, is why such a young girl was out by herself in such a location?” 

Yachi realized in a panick that he was waiting for her to answer him.

“I-I-I’m in the li-literature club a-and I was se-sent to ge-get bo-bo-books but I g-got lost,” Yachi stammered, “The-then I he-heard gunshots.”

“You got lost?” The silver-haired man said.

“My se-senior ga-gave me the wr-wrong di-directions,” Yachi said miserably.

“Man, that sure is some bad luck!” The short one with the dyed hair said, “A real bad case of wrong place, wrong time.”

“So then the question is what are we going to do now?” The silver-haired one said, “She clearly doesn’t have anything to do with this but we can’t just let her go.”

“As it stands, she has two choices,” the captain said solemnly, “Either die…”

He looked straight into Yachi’s eyes, his voice low.

“Or become an accomplice.”


	2. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The freak duo take out some baddies. Tsukishima gets a new do. Yachi takes a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces some of the team's super powers and how they work as a criminal group. The notes at the end will further explain some of the powers introduced in this chapter.

“Who’s your accomplice?”

The man stared cockily at the gun barrel pointed at his head.

“You can point that thing all day, pretty-boy but I ain’t ta-”

Kageyama fired and blood splattered across the leather car seats. The man slumped forwards, his face bouncing off the steering wheel with a short but loud beep before falling off to the side. 

“Ahhh you killed him?” Hinata came up from around the other side of the vehicle, a slender black briefcase dangling carelessly over his shoulder. 

“He pissed me off,” Kageyama replied, placing the gun back in its holster.

“Everyone pisses you off,” Hinata scowled, “How are we going to get information out of them if you keep blowing their heads off?”

“Then you should do your job properly and apprehend them before I have to!” Kageyama argued.

“Hey, I still got the package!” Hinata protested, “And I was kind enough to fetch your gun from the jeep while I was gone.”

“Careful with that!” Kageyama snapped as Hinata slid the sniper rifle strap down his body and stepped out of it.

“You’re welcome, Highness Crabbypants,” Hinata said, handing the rifle over with a flourish.

Kageyama shot a glare at him as he crawled on top of the car and set up his rifle. Lying across the top of the car, he looked through the scope. 

“Where are they coming from?” Kageyama asked.

“Kiyoko-san just said ‘south’,” Hinata answered, “I hope you know what that means because I sure don’t.”

“Piece of cake,” Kageyama said, grinning. 

For an instant, black wings sprouted from Kageyama’s back as he used his power. He spotted the target on the highway below them in a black car. The car contained three men and a briefcase similar to the one Hinata had already retrieved. 

“Ready, Hinata?” Kageyama asked gleefully.

“Send me!” Hinata replied, adjusting his goggles. 

Kageyama fired and Hinata disappeared in a blur, black wings flaring for a fraction of a second. The bullet burst through the car’s left passenger window, cutting through the throats of both the driver and the front passenger. Hinata was there in an instant, a knife flying into the middle of the third man’s forehead as he took control of the vehicle. The car veered into the inner lane and the driver’s door opened. A body flopped out onto the inner shoulder. 

“Meetcha at the next exit,” Said Hinata’s cheerful voice from Kageyama’s headset. 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama said with a smile as he slid off the car. 

 

I’d rather choose neither, Yachi thought desperately to herself. Unfortunately, ‘neither’ didn’t seem to be an option. Yachi swallowed nervously. 

“Just kidding,” The captain smiled.

“Huh?” Yachi blinked.

"Geez Captain, don't scare her too much!" The silver-haired one slapped the captain's shoulder.

"Sorry for scaring you," The captain said with a laugh, "I just couldn't resist from the terrified look on your face."

Yachi felt herself relaxing. Maybe these people weren't as scary as she thought. 

“What’s your name?” The captain asked.

“Hi-hi-Hitoka Ya-Yachi,” Yachi answered.

“Hitoka-chan?” The one with the shaved head laughed, “Just like a little chick!”

“Tanaka!” The woman next to the captain said crossly.

“If she’s a chick then does that make Kiyoko-san her mother hen?” The one with the dyed streak laughed.

Noya suddenly went flying as Kiyoko swiftly knocked him off the couch.

“Sorry…ow,” Came his voice from the floor.

“Yachi-san,” Yachi whirled back around to face the silver-haired man. He smiled kindly at her with a regretful look in his eyes.

“We are mixed up in a lot of bad things,” He said darkly, “But I promise we will do our best to keep you out of it.”

“Wh-who are you people?” Yachi asked.

“Ahh you haven’t even told her about us yet?” Said Sae, “I know we’re tight on info leaks but we should at least let her know what she’s gotten into, Dai-san.”

D-D-D-Die-san?!?! Yachi trembled. These people were definitely scary, definitely murderers or kidnappers or something equally heinous! 

“You wanna scare her with our name already?” The silver-haired one said with a smile, “She already looks like she’s about to faint.”

“The less you know about us the better,” The captain said, “For you and your family’s sakes.”

“Ahhh…” Yachi felt queasy.

“Kiyoko, take her home,” The captain instructed, “No one but your pursuers saw her face, right?”

“Yes,” Kiyoko answered.

“Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took care of them as you approached the Nest, so there should be no one left who knows her face, but just in case take the back roads.”

“Yes, sir,” Kiyoko said with a short bow.  
Yachi followed Kiyoko out of the room and into the hall. They walked in silence, their footsteps echoing in the old building. Kiyoko opened a door and motioned for Yachi to enter. The room was actually several apartments that had been hollowed out as much as possible without removing the supporting walls. An array of vehicles was stored inside. 

Kiyoko walked over to the plain black motorcycle they had ridden before. A man with short dark hair similar to the captain’s was standing near it.

“I filled the tank,” He said, smiling amiably, “I also checked the wheels but unless you decide to slide down a mountain with them they should last another month.”

“Thanks,” Kiyoko said with a polite nod. 

She mounted the bike and slid on her helmet. The man offered Yachi a spare helmet, which she took gladly. She awkwardly slid onto the bike behind Kiyoko. 

“Where do you live?” Kiyoko asked, pulling on a pair of black gloves.

“I live on Fifth Avenue,” Yachi answered, her hands hands wavered in the air, unsure of where to hold.

“Put them around my waist like before,” Kiyoko said, pulling Yachi’s arms around her, “Hold on tight.”

Yachi tried to quell the rapid beating of her heart as the engine roared to life beneath them. 

 

“Are we really letting her go just like that?” Nishinoya asked, his head popping up from behind a couch.

“Just like what?” Sawamura asked, his eyebrow rose in amusement, “I sent Kiyoko with her, didn’t I?”

“But man, what bad luck!” Tanaka said, slapping his forehead, “And to be seen by Seijou’s men of all people!”

“You mean what used to be Seijou’s men,” Tsukishima said as he walked in the door. 

“Nice, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi laughed, walking in behind him.

“I presume you got all of them, then?” Sawamura said.

“Tell the freak due they owe us for taking over their shift,” Tsukishima said with a scowl, “Sniping’s the King’s job thing after all.”

“Couldn’t be helped,” Saeko interjected, “Something interesting came up on Kiyoko’s mission.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, pretending not to be intrigued. Yamaguchi however, asked Saeko the question she was waiting for.

“What happened?” Yamaguchi asked, his eyebrows raised innocently.

“Hey, hey, listen to this!” Saeko said, throwing her arms around them.

Tsukishima made a face of disgust at her overly friendly gesture but didn’t pull away.

“Kiyoko brought home a girl!” Saeko whispered loudly, “A cute little blonde thing that stumbled across Seijou’s path.”

“Did she put it back?” Tsukishima said coolly, “Sounds like she’s bad luck.”

“What, you don’t want more girls around here?” Michimiya said, joining their conversation, “This place is already such a sausage fest, it’d be nice to get another girl around this place!”

“I think it’s already pretty crowded,” Tsukishima replied. 

“How can such a prickly person have such a soft head!?” Saeko grinned, fiercely ruffling Tsukishima’s short blond hair, “I’m surprised this isn’t all sharp and spiky!”

“Ah! Hey! Quit it!” Tsukishima sputtered, his face turning red as he tried to slap her hands away. 

“Hold him, Yama! This brat needs a dose of sisterly love to wipe that sour look off his face!” Saeko said, wiggling her fingers threateningly.

“Yamaguchi, don’t you dare!” Tsukishima glared down at him.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said with a smile, his arms hooking under Tsukishima’s armpits. 

“Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima yelled. 

“Yui-chan, get me the gel!” Saeko called over her shoulder.

“Way ahead of you!” Michimiya giggled, throwing the plastic container of hair gel to her.

“You wouldn’t,” Tsukishima said coldly, his eyes glaring at Saeko.

 

“What happened here?” Kageyama asked as he walked into the meeting room with Hinata slumped over his shoulders.

The room looked like a hurricane had passed through it. The couches were upended and magazines and trash were scattered everywhere. There was a sizable hole in the wall and several people were on the floor clutching various parts of their body.

“Sa-Saeko gave Tsukishima an onion head,” Came Nishinoya’s voice from the floor.

“I…see…” He didn’t. 

“Man, that brat has a set of lungs,” Saeko said from the other side of the room. She sat up clutching her ears.

“Can someone help me fix one of these couches so I can dump Hinata on it?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah, just a second,” Sawamura pulled himself to his feet.

“Seriously, what happened?” Kageyama asked him as they righted one of the couches.

“Tsukishima’s power went out of control,” Sawamura winced, “It caused a chain reaction in all of us.”

Kageyama’s face darkened. 

“How is he?” Kageyama asked sharply.

“Yamaguchi is with him,” Sawamura said with a half smile, “How did the deal go?”

“We retrieved the packages but they were nothing but decoys,” Kageyama grumbled, “Both packages were guarded by Seijou’s men. The whole deal was a set up from the beginning. They were just toying with us!”

“I suspected as much,” Sawamura said grimly, “Luckily our supplies with last us for at least another month but it’ll be tough. We need to find the real location.”

“And if we can’t?” Kageyama asked.

Sawamura reached over and slapped Kageyama’s shoulder.

“We’ll find it,” He said reassuringly, “Captain’s orders.”

“Yes, Captain!” Kageyama said with a small smile.

 

It had been several days since Yachi encountered the beautiful woman on the bike and the mysterious group of people she belonged to. Yachi sighed and slumped forwards in her desk. University life was the same as usual. Yachi was at the library as usual, writing out her notes for class. 

Yachi leaned back on her chair and drew her legs up as she looked out the window. Yachi wondered what Kiyoko-san was doing. Probably riding freely on that black motorcycle. Kiyoko-san lived in a completely different world, a dangerous world. Yachi remembered the blood spattered windshields and hugged her knees. 

Still, she couldn’t get that image of Kiyoko outlined by the sun, her tall and slender but curvaceous figure straddling the bike as she waited for Yachi to get on. The way it felt holding onto her, all black leather and soft skin. The short explosive sounds of bullets peppering the air and the sharp rush of adrenaline. Yachi realized her heart was beating rapidly and her face felt flushed. 

Yachi left the library later than usual. The sunset cast dark orange and red rays across the campus as Yachi walked to the bus stop. As she waked Yachi had the uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She turned around sharply. Nothing.

“Ah…” Yachi felt silly, she must be feeling paranoid after what had happened the other day. 

She turned back around and came face to face, or rather face to chest with an extremely tall person in a suit. 

“Nighty-night, missy!” They said cheerfully.

A handkerchief soaked in chloroform was slapped over Yachi’s face. She struggled but her vision soon grew hazy and she slumped limply against whoever was holding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's power is agility and Kageyama's has to do with both sight and command. Together, Kageyama can 'command' Hinata's teleportation abilities. His command and how it works with Hinata will be explained in more detail later in the story.
> 
> Tsukishima's power here is sound. Whenever it gets out of control he produces a shrill panicky sound that disrupts everyone around him. Similar to the Greek god Pan if you want to look up details.
> 
> Also when Saeko gave Tsukishima an 'onion head' she gelled his hair so that it only stuck up into one point at the top of his head. Similar to Kindaichi's turnip head but a lot smoother.


	3. Sorry I'm Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi gets rescued and learns more about her new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, ive been neglecting this. I'll try to update more frequently.

“You sure this is the one?”

“She fits the description.”

“And no one saw you take her?”

“No one.”

Yachi groggily opened her eyes. Her head pounded and her body ached all over. She realized she was tied to a chair, her arms wrenched behind her. A rag was tied tightly around her mouth.

“Awake, missy?” A man in a black suit leaned down and leered in her face. 

“Man, I wish every person we had to kidnap was as easy as you,” He laughed. 

Yachi felt tears burning at the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them see her cry. She felt humiliated by his words, even though it wasn’t her fault. She was an ordinary girl after all. Not like Kiyoko-san. Kiyoko-san wouldn’t have been kidnapped so easily like her. 

“Now, girlie,” The man said, pulling over a chair and straddling it backwards, “I’m going to remove the gag but no screaming.”

He gestured behind him to where several huge dogs sat, their black eyes fixed in her direction. Yachi usually liked dogs, but these dogs were not the same as the friendly ones her friends had. These dogs had a feral look in their eyes and flecks of dark red in their fur. 

“Screaming gets the boys riled up,” The man grinned, “Their hunting instincts kick in and I’m not sure I could stop them if that happens.”

Yachi trembled as the man removed the rag from her mouth.

“Now tell me, missy,” The man said slyly, “Have you heard of the Crows?”

Yachi’s eyes widened. Everyone knew about the Crows. They were a crime group who dealt in drugs, human trafficking, and other heinous crimes. They were evil people. And she was sitting in the middle of their lair. 

“So you have,” The man laughed, “It’s become a household name, hasn’t it?”

The men around them laughed.

“You’re going to lead us to them,” He grinned.

Huh? Yachi blinked in surprise.

“You guys aren’t the Crows?” 

The words slipped out of Yachi’s mouth before she realized it. Oh crap, she thought, they’re definitely going to kill me now.

“BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!” A different man off to the side burst out laughing, “I can’t believe this kid! She’s been in their hideout and didn’t even know who they were!”

“I guess I’m going to have to put this a different way,” The man said, leaning forwards against the back of the chair, “You made some friends recently, can you tell me where to find them?”

“Friends?” Yachi squeaked, “I do-don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

“I think you do,” The man said quietly, “One of them, a certain dark-haired woman riding a motorcycle, sent a bunch of my friends to the hospital recently. Too bad for her, they didn’t die.”

Yachi felt dread rising in the pit of her stomach. 

“I-I don’t know!”

Their faces turned dark at her words. 

“How unfortunate for you, missy,” The man said, standing up and kicking away the chair, “That’s the wrong answer.”

A gun was in his hand. He raised it and pointed it at her head. Yachi gulped and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the bullet. The gunshot echoed through the room. 

All in all, Yachi had lived a pretty good life even if it was ordinary. She had loving parents even if they weren’t home most of the time. She had friends, did well in school, and ate sweets occasionally. 

Yachi opened one eye. The man in front of her was swearing and clutching his hand. Blood was pouring profusely through his fingers. Several more gunshots went off in quick succession, disarming the men in the room in sprays of blood and shouted curses.

“Get down here, you bloody crow!” The man shouted, his face red with anger. 

He let go of his bleeding hand and took out another gun from the inside of his jacket. He fired randomly around the room. Distorted laughter echoed around the room, taunting him. A man to his right was hit by something invisible and fell to the ground. Several more followed after him. The huge dogs seemed to ignore everything happening around them. They sniffed around in confusion.

Yachi couldn’t believe her eyes. Her kidnappers were getting beat up by ghosts!

“Sorry, I’m late, Hitoka-chan,” Said a familiar voice by her ear. 

Yachi turned her head and saw Kiyoko smiling down at her. Happiness and relief flooded through Yachi’s chest and she nearly burst into tears. Kiyoko quickly cut through the ropes binding her. 

The ropes fell away and Yachi stood up quickly. Kiyoko led her through the room, easily dodging men and deflecting stray bullets with a knife as they made their way to the exit. 

“I DON’T THINK SO, MISSY!” A hand roughly grabbed Yachi’s arm and yanked her away from Kiyoko.

A knife was held to her neck, its sharp edge cutting a thin red line into her skin. Kiyoko slowly raised her hands, her eyes glowering with anger. 

“Show yourselves!” The man shouted.

The shots around the room ceased. A ‘tsk’ was heard and suddenly several people appeared in the room. The dogs started growling, their fur raised as they saw the people. Yachi would have gaped in surprise had a knife not been pressed to her neck. 

“Let her go,” Kiyoko stepped forwards. 

“Leave and I’ll think about it,” The man smirked. 

There was a blur and suddenly the man’s arm was wrenched backwards. Yachi saw in slow motion as a boy around her size with fluffy orange hair and a bright smile tackled the man to the ground. Yachi could hear a loud crack of bone and a dull thud. 

“Wrong answer,” Kiyoko said coldly.

Yachi swallowed thickly. 

The boy let out a yelp and Yachi saw that several of the dogs had attacked him. 

"HINATA!" A dark-haired man rushed forwards, gun in hand.

"Kageyama, wait!" A tall man with long brown hair hanging in his face, pushed him aside. Yachi saw a flash of black at his back and then the dogs were one the floor, their heads bowed and bodies cowering. Their heads looked around in confusion and their eyes were wide with panic. The man helped the orange-haired boy to his feet. 

A hand pulled her away and another covered her eyes.

“I’ll guide you out,” said Kiyoko’s smooth voice in Yachi’s ear.

Her hand remained over Yachi’s eyes as they walked out of the room.

Kiyoko finally removed her hand when they were outside. 

“Hey, Kiyoko-san!” The orange-haired boy from earlier came running up, a briefcase in hand. “Look what we found in the back!” "Hinata, wait you idiot! I told you to let me carry them!" The dark-haired one shouted, running after him. "You're gonna mess up the bandages!" "No way! You just want the credit, but I found them!" Hinata stuck out his tongue. He held up the briefcase in excitement.

“There’s a ton of them here! This must be where they stashed them after last time!” 

“That’s a relief,” Kiyoko said with a small smile.

“Man, today’s great, isn’t it, Kageyama?” The boy beamed up at the taller one, who blushed and looked away.

“Dumbass,” He muttered. 

“Ah, we haven’t met yet, have we?” The boy said as he caught sight of Yachi, “Name’s Hinata! And this grumpy guy here is Kageyama!”

“Ah! Nice to meet you!” Yachi stammered, “I’m Hitoka Yachi!”

They shook hands. Hinata's forearms were bandaged up to his elbows. Several places had already bleed through and Yachi felt queasy.

"Are your arms okay?" Yachi asked.

"Ah, I'm fine," Hinata grinned, "Although it's a little embarrassing that I got caught off-guard. I was trying to look cool!"

"I've told you before to focus when on a mission!" Kageyama scolded, whacking the back of Hinata's head.

“Hitoka-chan, I’ll be right back,” Kiyoko said suddenly.

“Eh? Ah, okay,” Yachi said reluctantly.

Kiyoko smiled and placed a hand on her head.

“I’ll be back soon,” She repeated.

Yachi felt herself blush. Kiyoko walked back towards the building they had just exited. Yachi turned back from watching her leave to see Hinata with a Cheshire cat-like grin. 

“What?” Yachi asked, her cheeks turning red.

“Nooothing,” Hinata smirked, “So it’s Yachi-chan’s springtime huh?”

Yachi sputtered, her hands waving wildly. Hinata continued to tease her. Suddenly Kageyama’s hand grabbed Hinata’s head and squeezed it ferociously.

“AHH! What’s up with you?” Hinata exclaimed, squirming.

He suddenly disappeared in a blur and reappeared with his legs wrapped around Kageyama’s chest, his arms crossed on top of Kageyama’s head.

“Are you grumpy because you didn’t eat?” Hinata asked, resting his head on his arms and looking down. 

“No!” Kageyama snapped, tipping his head back to look up at Hinata.

“Wah! How did you do that?” Yachi exclaimed.

“Do what?” Hinata asked.

“That ‘whoosh’ thing!” Yachi said, motioning with her hands, “You became a blur!”

“Oh, that’s my ability!” Hinata grinned, “All of us have one. Mine is agility and this guy’s is super sight!”

“They’re like magic powers!” Yachi said in amazement, “Did you get them from training?”

Their faced darkened and Yachi wondered if she said something wrong.

“Special training,” Hinata said, forcing a smile.

 

“Bring him to me, Tsukishima,” Kiyoko commanded. 

Tsukishima pulled the man forwards and kicked him to the ground. He was bound at his hands and feet. 

“So you’re the leader,” Kiyoko knelt to see his face.

She was terrifying in her beauty. Tsukishima felt uneasy. Kiyoko was undeniably beautiful, almost inhumanly so. Even holding a gun to his head, the man seemed entranced by her. 

“I-I’ll do anything! Please!”

“Anything?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow and her glasses glinted in the dim light.

“Yes! Anything!” The man begged, his face a mess of snot and tears.

“Then…” Kiyoko said, cocking her gun, “Take a bullet for me.”

A red hole appeared in the middle of his forehead and his head slumped to the side, his eyes wide and staring. 

 

“That wasn’t like you,” Tsukishima said as they walked back.

“How so?” Kiyoko asked.

“You usually don’t taunt them like that for one,” Tsukishima said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Was it mean of me?” She asked dryly.

“It sounded like something I would say,” Tsukishima said.

“Then it must have been mean,” Kiyoko remarked. 

 

Yamaguchi had met up with the others while Kiyoko and Tsukishima were still inside. The back of the truck was filled with black briefcases, five in total. 

“Dai-san’s gonna flip when he sees all this!” Hinata said proudly. 

“Let’s get back quickly then,” Kageyama said, rapping his knuckles gently on Hinata’s forehead. 

“I call shot gun!” Hinata yelled, waving a hand in the air.

“No way, shrimpy,” Tsukishima said, “It’s my truck, only Yamaguchi’s allowed in the front.”

“Awww why?” Hinata pouted.

“You talk too much,” Tsukishima snapped, “You can sit with your briefcases!” 

“Fine, but you don’t get any credit for finding them!” Hinata said, sticking out his tongue. 

They clamored into the truck, leaving Yachi by Kiyoko’s motorcycle. 

“Getting on?” Kiyoko said, handing her a helmet.

“Yup!” Yachi smiled brightly. 

This time, Yachi saw the way to their hideout, but she wasn’t paying attention. She leaned against Kiyoko’s back and hugged her waist happily. They pulled to a stop suddenly and Yachi finally looked around.

They were near the top of a long winding road that went up a cliff on the outskirts of town. The stars were out and Yachi was dazzled by their brilliance. 

“Hitoka-chan, I need to talk to you,” Kiyoko said, taking off her helmet and setting it aside. 

“About what?” Yachi asked.

“What I am, what we are.”

Yachi felt her breath catch in her throat. About them? Then…did she mean…was this… Yachi’s face felt like it was on fire and her heart was pounding faster than it had when the man pointed a gun at her.

“We’re the Crows.”

The world seemed to fade away as Yachi took in what she said. So by ‘we’ Kiyoko had meant her and the others, not her and Yachi. Yachi’s face paled. News reports flashed through her mind. Burning buildings, secretive deals, weapon smuggling, missing people...murders. 

“The Crows…the ones on the news?” Yachi asked, hoping she was wrong.

Kiyoko smiled sadly and Yachi knew she wasn’t. 

Ha-have you killed people?” Yachi asked quietly.

“Yes,” Kiyoko answered immediately.

Yachi thought about the broken windshields again. The lone gunshot she’d pretended not to hear when Kiyoko left earlier. The hand covering her eyes as they left the building.

Yachi was moving before she realized it, her arms encircling Kiyoko’s body. Kiyoko felt cold. Yachi hugged tighter, hoping to transfer her warmth. 

“It must be scary,” Yachi said into Kiyoko’s chest. 

Kiyoko stiffened. Then her arms came around Yachi and hugged her back.

“Yeah,” Kiyoko’s voice was barely a whisper, “It is.”

 

 

They arrived at the hideout around 3 in the morning. A man was waiting for them in the yard. He greeted Kiyoko with a smile and took the spare helmet from Yachi.

“I’m Ennoshita Chikara, we met last time,” He said with a smile.

“Ah, I’m Yachi Hitoka,” Yachi replied. 

“So I was told,” Ennoshita said. 

“Um, are you…like them?” Yachi asked.

“Nope, I’m completely ordinary. Just good at mechanics. I used to work with Saeko at her shop before the stuff with Ryuu happened," he winked.

Yachi soon found herself back in the meeting room filled with sofas. The captain and the two others with him sat on the couch like before. They were in their pajamas and the woman let out a yawn.

“We might as well introduce ourselves,” Said the captain, “My name is Daichi, next to me is Suga, and one the other side is Michimiya.”

“Nice to meet you…again,” Yachi said politely.

“Yachi-chan, I’m afraid the circumstances of your situation have changed,” Daichi said solemnly, “As it is, if you go home you will be in danger.”

“I understand,” Yachi said, thinking back to her kidnapping hours earlier.

“Do you know who we are?” Michimiya asked cautiously.

“I do,” Yachi answered.

“Are you scared?” Suga asked.

“Very,” Yachi answered bluntly.

“AHAHAHA!” Tanaka doubled over laughing, “How blunt!”

“Can’t blame her,” Michimiya winced, “The news reports about us aren’t exactly flattering.”

“The you understand that if you stay with us, we can protect you, but should anything happen to us, you will also suffer in our fate by association,” Daichi said, watching her expression.

“I understand,” Yachi said clearly, her gaze unwavering.  
“You’re taking this rather well,” Suga said, leaning forwards on his elbows, “I definitely thought after meeting you last time that you’d be terrified of us.”

“Huh?” Yachi tilted her head to the side, “But you guys aren’t scary at all.”

“When you first came her, you were quivering with fear,” Michimiya pointed out.

“Ah, I always get nervous meeting people for the first time,” Yachi said sheepishly, “And I didn’t know you very well. But you guys have saved me twice now so I don’t think those news reports are entirely correct. And it would be wrong to judge you on rumours and stuff.”

“There’s a reason for those rumours you know,” Suga said, “We aren’t exactly saints.”

“I guess what I mean to say is I want to know more about you,” Yachi said with a shy smile, “All of you.”

“That’s a dangerous desire,” Daichi said with a crooked smile. 

“It’s getting late,” Kiyoko interrupted, “This can wait till tomorrow.”

“Are you going to share your room with her?” Daichi asked with a pointed look.

“Is there a problem with that?” Kiyoko asked. 

Yachi could sense a weird tension in the air.

“Um, it’s fine with me! I don’t mind sharing!” She said, trying to ease the tension.

Daichi looked at her with what seemed like pitying eyes.

“Alright then…”

Yachi didn’t understand the meaning of his look or words and frankly was too tired to try to figure it out. She followed Kiyoko through the building and into a room near the end of the hall. 

It was a plain room, with a large bed and simple furnishings. Yachi collapsed onto the bed with a sigh of comfort. The day had been way too hectic and she could feel the exhaustion in her bones. 

“Night, Hitoka-chan,” Said a sweet voice in Yachi’s ear as she drifted to sleep.


	4. Have You Heard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Character dynamics unfold. Some KageHina, some MichiDaichi angst, and some escaping from a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter doesnt have much plot, but it develops the character relationships

“Are you still angry?” Hinata mumbled as Kageyama peeled off the bandages off his right arm.

“No,” Kageyama grumbled crossly.

“Liar,” Hinata poked the spot between Kageyama’s eyebrows, “You’re mad that I got myself hurt again.”

“I’m not!” Kageyama insisted, “Go rinse the bites with warm water.”

“Aye, aye,” Hinata got off the stool and walked over to the bathroom sink. 

He let warm water run over his forearms as he glared at Kageyama in the mirror.

“I can tell when something’s bothering you, Kageyama,” Hinata said with exasperation, “I’ve known you for over five years now.” 

Hinata turned off the taps and shook the water off his arms. Kageyama ripped off a couple paper towels and gently pressed them against Hinata’s arms to dry them.

“I’m not mad at you,” Kageyama said finally, “I’m mad that I didn’t cover you properly.” 

“Even you wouldn’t be able to shoot without accidently hitting me in that situation,” Hinata laughed, “Some things are unavoidable, Kageyama.”

“I know that!” Kageyama snapped, as he wet a cotton swab with medical disinfectant. “This might sting a bit.”

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Hinata complained as the cold spray hit his bite marks.

“I just wish I could have protected you,” Kageyama grumbled, his cheeks turning pink. He carefully wound a new bandage around Hinata’s left arm. 

“What am I, a damsel in distress?” Hinata flicked him with his free hand, “I’m fine Kageyama. I just got bitten. It’s not like I’m capable of getting rabies or something from this.”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama finished the left arm and reached for the right, “Take care of yourself more! And don’t lower your guard during missions!”

“You take more than enough care of me,” Hinata replied with a grin.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered as he taped the end of the bandage. Hinata lifted his arms in front of his face and admired the neat job Kageyama did at bandaging him up. 

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata said quietly.

“What?” Kageyama glanced down at him.

“Today was a really good day.”

“Hah?” Kageyama glared at him, “Today you got attacked by dogs!”

“But we also found more medicine,” Hinata said, beaming at him, “Five whole cases! We don’t have to worry about the gaunt for five months at least!”

The gaunt. Kageyama clenched his hands thinking about it. The black finger-like marks that spread down their backs and chests if they didn’t take the medicine at least once a day. The black marks that appeared when your powers were out of control. He’d seen what the gaunt could do and it terrified him. 

Finding the cases was a relief but it was also a reminder that they couldn’t live without the medicine. It was a reminder that they’d have to spend the rest of their lives worrying about how to steal it over and over again.

 

“Did you find the stuff, Dai-chan~?” A cheery voice said through the phone.

Daichi felt like hanging up. 

“I’m guessing you arranged the whole thing then?” He said dryly. 

“Is that a ‘thank you’?” They drawled.

“You kidnapped an innocent girl to lead us there, I’m not sure that warrants a ‘thank you’,” Daichi said tersely.

“What, were you expecting me to deliver it on a silver platter?” They said sarcastically, “I don’t have time for that.”

“I know that,” Daichi ran a hand through his short hair in irritation, “You did well getting so much of it at once.”

“You have NO idea how much shit I’m gonna be in for that too, Dai-chan,” They complained, “I’ll blame it on my subordinates of course, but Seijou’s a real bully!”

“Did you call me just to complain?” Daichi asked.

“Of course not, Dai-chan~!” They said obnoxiously.

“Listen, listen, I got a new puppy recently! He won’t leave my side and keeps making a mess on the floor! It’s going to take a while to train him,” They sighed, “I’ve puppy-proofed my house of course, but he keeps nosing around everything. I’ve got my hands full with him!”

Translation: I’m being watched and can’t help out for a while. You’re on your own!

Dammit, Daichi clenched his hand into a fist. This put a wrench in their plans. 

“Should we take care of it?” Daichi asked, “Kageyama’s pretty good at fetch.”

Translation: Kageyama could snipe him.

“No way, I’d be heartbroken if he got attached to someone else,” They said exuberantly, “And besides, it’s too soon to socialize him!” 

Translation: Whaaat? And leave me unharmed? How would I explain that?

“He could throw it to you too,” Daichi said wryly.

Translation: He could snipe you too.

“I’m not a dog, Dai-chan,” They said flatly.

Translation: Fuck off.

“Anyways, I plan on house-training them,” They continued in a cheery voice, “I’m going to take such good care of them!”

Translation: I’m going to fuck them up and look good doing it.

“I bet you will,” Daichi almost felt sorry for the poor bastard, “Talk to you later then.”

“Bye-bye~!”

Daichi hung up the public phone. He subtly looked around. The hospital was relatively empty at this time. A few people sat around, waiting for their appointments. No one was paying any attention to him. He walked down the hall, nodding politely to the receptionists. 

He found Ukai already there, sitting next to the bed. Ukai shifted as Daichi entered. Daichi saw him drop Sensei’s hand, but pretended not to. Ukai wasn’t one for those kinds of displays of emotion.

“How’s Sensei doing?” Daichi asked quietly.

“He’s been sleeping,” Ukai replied gruffly, “We’ll be able to leave in a couple days, it’s nothing serious.” 

Ukai’s hands tightened into fists. 

“His attackers…they weren’t Sejou’s men were they?” Daichi said, “Who was it this time?”

“They were from Karasuno,” Ukai said with narrowed eyes.

Daichi tensed. 

“Should we move locations?” He asked, trying to stay calm. 

“Not yet,” Ukai said quickly, “They still don’t know where our base is. They recognized Sensei but didn’t notice me. ”

“How did they attack?” Daichi asked. 

“With guns of course,” Ukai said, running a hand through his messy hair, “They were a platoon of five men, two snipers and three who rushed us on the ground. The only reason we managed to escape was because they wanted us alive.”

“They’re getting bolder,” Daichi remarked bitterly.

“I should have been able to fend them off, it’s my fault Sensei got injured,” Ukai swore angrily.

Daich clapped a hand on Ukai’s shoulder.

“You got him out alive, outnumbered and unarmed,” Daichi said, “And you’re not even one of us.”

“Look at me, getting comforted by a kid I’m supposed to be protecting!” Ukai brushed Daichi’s hand away and forced a grin, “Don’t worry about us, Sawamura. I’ll protect Sensei; you focus on protecting the team.”

“Of course,” Daichi replied.

“Actually, right now go focus on distracting the nurses,” Ukai said, standing up and stretching his legs, “Sixty-seconds should be enough, and then hurry on home.”

“Yes, Sir!” Daichi said with a smile.

He walked out of the room and glanced down the hallway. A few people walked by, but no one took any notice of him. He counted to sixty and then left. A few minutes later he heard a distressed shout of a nurse and smiled to himself. 

 

Daichi returned to the Nest to find Michimiya curled up on his bed, his pillow wrapped in her arms.

Her eyes opened as he entered the room and she mumbled a greeting as he threw his jacket onto a chair. 

“Where’s Suga?” Daichi asked.

Michimiya’s eyes seemed shadowed for a moment but then she sat up and yawned.

“He’s probably in the study again,” She said, stretching her neck, “He hasn’t left that room since Sensei and Ukai-san got attacked.”

“I keep telling him to take a break,” Daichi muttered.

“You know he won’t listen,” Michimiya said with a smile, “You know how he feels about being the only one of us that can’t fight.”

“He’s always trying to make up for things he doesn’t need to,” Daichi said gruffly. 

“He’s not the only one,” Michimiya remarked quietly.

“I swear all of you are going to give me grey hairs,” Daichi said exasperatedly, “I’m going to check in on him.”

“Bring him some food or water,” Michimiya called after him.

Daichi nodded as he left. Michimiya watched his tall frame as he left. He used to be such a small kid, Michimiya remembered. He wasn’t as skinny as the other kids, but she never would have guessed he’d grow up to have such broad shoulders or such muscular arms. Michimiya hugged the pillow tighter. She wondered if he still had the good luck charm she had given him three years ago. He wasn’t the type who would throw such a thing away. 

Michimiya sighed. But even if he didn’t throw it away, who knows how many other good luck charms he had kept for the same reason. Sugawara’s face flashed through her mind. Her charm couldn’t possibly be the only one. 

Daichi suddenly re-entered the room. Michimiya lifted her head in surprise.

“Catch.”

Daichi threw a can of something at her. Michimiya caught it by reflex. She looked down at the can. It was coffee, hot to the touch.

“You looked tired,” Daichi said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “You also need to take a break sometimes.”

“Thanks,” Michimiya said, blushing against her will.

She fell back on the bed after Daichi left, the can of coffee held tightly in her hands. 

“How frustrating,” She muttered to herself, the can pressed against her face to hide the silly grin spreading across her lips. 

 

Yachi woke up feeling warm and comfortable. Everything around her felt so soft and smelled so nice. Yachi cuddled closer to the source of warmth by her side. So soft, she thought absently. 

“Hitoka-chan?” 

Yachi jolted. Kiyoko’s voice was alarmingly close to her ear and it sent a rush of heat across Yachi’s cheeks. Yachi pulled back and looked over. Her face felt as though it was on fire as she realized it the warm softness she’d cuddled up to had been Kiyoko. Yachi hoped she hadn’t drooled in her sleep. 

“Ah! Sorry for latching onto you!” Yachi stammered.

“It’s fine,” Kiyoko said, sitting up and stretching, “It was comfortable.”

“Tha-that’s good then,” Yachi blushed, looking down at the blankets. 

Her eyes flicked back up to Kiyoko. Kiyoko’s hair was mussed from sleeping, but unlike Yachi’s it looked like it had been styled that way on purpose. Yachi felt her head. Her hair was limp and knotted. Yachi sighed. Kiyoko was so beautiful it was like she wasn’t human. 

“Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko’s face was suddenly close, “You can use the bathroom first.”

“Ah! Okay! Thank you!” Yachi said, her face blushing again.

She nearly fell off the bed as she scrambled to get off and then almost tripped when entering the bathroom. Yachi looked at herself in the mirror. She poked her round cheeks, turned her head sideways to see the length of her eyelashes, and ran her hands through her mousy hair. She looked so much like a child standing next to Kiyoko. Yachi’s hands fell to her chest. Kiyoko’s had felt so soft. Yachi blushed. 

“What on earth am I thinking?” Yachi covered her face with her hands. 

“Hitoka-chan, do you know how to use the shower?”

“HiIIIIYAAAA!” Yachi jumped.

Kiyoko blinked in surprise. Yachi froze in an awkward position.

“Ah…” 

“Here, let me show you,” Kiyoko said, coming into the bathroom. 

She showed Yachi how the taps worked and then left. Kiyoko definitely thinks I’m weird, Yachi thought miserably. She undressed quickly and turned on the taps the way Kiyoko had showed her. 

“Now that I think about it, Kiyoko-san is always catching me in uncool moments,” Yachi said to herself, “I wish I was as cool and strong as Kiyoko-san.”

She washed quickly and got out. She felt better after showering, although she was still embarrassed about earlier. Kiyoko lent her some clothes and then went to use the bathroom. 

Yachi stared down at the neatly folded clothes before her. She glanced down at her chest again…there was no way that Yachi would fit into them. Reluctantly, Yachi pulled on the light pink skirt. It immediately fell back off. 

Yachi tried the shirt next. It was a simple white and navy striped shirt with a boat neck. It hung to the middle of her thighs. Yachi looked in the mirror. It looked like she was wearing a dress. It would have to do.

“You look nice.”

Yachi jumped again. Kiyoko stood in the bathroom doorway, brushing her hair. She had already dressed in the bathroom. She wore ripped jeans and a black tank top under a tight-fitting black leather jacket with sleeves that only went to the elbow. 

“Thanks,” Yachi gulped, “So do you…”

“Let’s get breakfast,” Kiyoko said, motioning for Yachi to follow her.

Kiyoko led Yachi to the kitchen. The man with silver hair and the captain were sitting at the table. Papers were scattered across the table in front of them as they ate, although Suga seemed to be the only one studying them. Daichi’s eyes didn’t move from Suga.

“Morning,” Kiyoko said as they entered.

“Go-good morning,” Yachi squeaked.

“G’morning,” They both replied.

Suga was gnawing on a bagel while Daichi watched him carefully. 

“Daichi, your cereal’s going to get soggy if you keep staring at me like that,” Suga said without taking his eyes off the various papers spread in front of him.

“If I don’t watch you, you’ll get engrossed in decoding and forget to eat,” Daichi replied sternly.

“Orange juice?” Kiyoko offered.

“Yes, please,” Yachi said.

“Toast okay?” 

“Yes, thanks.”

Kiyoko popped four slices of bread into the toaster.

“Daichi, has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly stubborn?” Suga said dryly.

“Only you, every day,” Daichi replied, taking a bite of soggy cereal.

“And your thoughts on that?” Suga glanced over at Daichi and raised his eyebrows.

“You’re just as stubborn,” Daichi said easily. 

“At least I’m not the one badgering a guy who can literally go for weeks without food to eat three square meals a day,” Suga said sarcastically.

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should,” Daichi replied, “And you get particularly testy when you don’t eat for three days.”

Thre-three days??? Yachi’s jaw dropped in shock. She looked at Suga. He certainly didn’t look like he hadn’t eaten in three days. His complexion was flawless and his eyes bright. He was thinner than Daichi, but he wasn’t skinny. 

“Suga’s ability is survival endurance,” Kiyoko explained as she spread butter and jam on their slices of toast, “His body is able to absorb energy from his surroundings for a certain amount of time, enabling him to go months even without food or water.”

“Amazing…” Yachi looked at him in awe. Everyone here was so amazing…

“Here’s your toast,” Kiyoko handed Yachi a plate and a glass of orange juice.

“Thanks,” Yachi said, taking them from her gratefully. 

They sat down at the other end of the table, careful to not disturb any of the papers. 

“What is all this?” Yachi asked.

The pages were covered in unintelligible words. Yachi squinted her eyes at them. Some of them almost looked…familiar.

“Research papers,” Suga answered, “About us.”

“About you?” Yachi repeated.

“We…aren’t exactly normal,” Suga said with a small smile, “But you’ve probably noticed that.”

Scenes flashed through Yachi’s mind. The way everyone had magically appeared when they rescued her, the confusion of the dogs when Yamaguchi went near them, Hinata’s super speed. The strange looks on Hinata and Kageyama’s faces when she had asked them about their powers. Research papers…so that’s why. Yachi’s face paled and she dropped her piece of toast back onto the plate. 

“You’ve said too much, Suga,” Daichi said, his eyes narrowed.

“She’s staying with us now, Daichi,” Suga said, straightening in his seat, “How long can we keep her in the dark for? She’s already seen some of us use our abilities.”

“I’ve already told her about us being the Crows and she accepted us,” Kiyoko spoke up.

“The Crows is one thing,” Daichi said seriously, “This is another.”

Yachi felt like she was invisible. They continued to argue as if she wasn’t even there. It reminded her of her parents. The dining room table that seemed to grow larger and wider as dinner went on. The cold tenseness of the atmosphere and the biting words they exchanged, ignoring Yachi’s presence. 

BAM. Kiyoko, Daichi, and Suga paused. Yachi had stood up, her hands slamming down on the table. She was breathing heavily and her face was flushed.

“I’m right here!” She said loudly, “Pl-please stop talking as if I weren’t!”

“…Sorry,” Kiyoko’s eyes were wide with surprise.

Daichi and Suga apologized as well, also stunned by her assertion. 

“I know I’m only an outsider,” Yachi said shakily, “I don’t know anything about you all. You saved me and I’m entirely in your debt. So I want to repay you! If I can…but I can’t do anything if I don’t know anything! A-and I know I still probably won’t be of much use even if I did know…but I definitely won’t be useful at all if you don’t tell me anything!”

Yachi panted heavily. The words had rushed out of her mouth all in one go. She was afraid to look at them. They definitely thought she was rude and presumptuous for saying all that. 

“…That’s true,” Daichi said slowly.

“Eh?” Yachi lifted her head.

“I’m going to tell her even if you won’t,” Kiyoko said.

“Alright, fine!” Daichi threw up his hands, “Do whatever you want! Just so you know, it isn’t a pleasant story!”

“I’m prepared,” Yachi said grimly.

“Then…” Suga said cryptically, “Have you heard of Karasuno?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Suga's power is the ability to go for months without basic survival needs. No sleep, no food, no water, no bathroom breaks - just a lot of time on his hands. And no special fighting abilities either. 
> 
> Kudos to you if you can guess who was on the phone to Daichi (though it's pretty obvious if you've read my other fic Good Fortune).


	5. Lies and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory between Takeda-Sensei and Ukai. The truth about Karasuno is somewhat revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want to explore as many relationships and backstories as i can in this fic and this is the result.

TEN YEARS AGO

Ukai Keishin wandered the empty hallways in boredom. It had been about a week since he’d be assigned to the Karasuno Research Facility and he still felt bitter about it. He’d scored near the top out of one hundred and fifty soldiers and still got assigned to guard some boring-ass research facility while his friends were facing actual combat. He was totally under-appreciated. 

“Uwaahh!”

There was a thud and the sound of shattering glass. Keishin rushed down the hall and burst through the only lit room in the entire building. 

“Freeze!” He yelled, his gun raised and ready.

“Ehh?! Sorry!!!” A man in a lab coat was cowering on the floor. His glasses were askew and broken beakers surrounded him. He must have tripped, Keishin realized.

Keishin lowered his gun with a disappointed sigh. So much for possibly seeing action in this place. 

“Are you okay?” Keishin asked, offering the man a hand. 

The man scrambled to his feet, his cheeks flaring red with embarrassment. 

“I’m fine!” He said quickly, waving his arms, “I was just moving some things and knocked the beakers over and then I tripped and- ah well, you can probably see that…I should probably clean this up.”

The man slowly sunk down to his knees and started picking up glass. Keishin crouched down and started helping him. He was young-looking for a scientist, Keishin thought to himself. He looked even younger than Keishin, and Keishin was already twenty. 

“Ah! You don’t have to help! I’m the one who-”

“It’s fine,” Keishin interrupted, “It’s faster this way.”

“Yeah…thanks,” The man smiled brightly. 

It was a nice smile, Keishin thought to himself. 

“I’m Takeda Ittetsu,” The man said, offering his hand once they finished cleaning up the glass.

“Ukai,” Keishin said, taking it, “Ukai Keishin, the night guard.”

“Nice to meet you, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said with another bright smile. 

Keishin found himself returning the room often when his shifts were dull. Takeda would pour him a coffee and they’d end up talking till morning. At first Keishin felt guilty about shirking his duties, but nothing ever happened and soon his worries slipped his mind. 

He learned a lot about Takeda too; like that he was actually three years older than Keishin and got a position as a scientist when he was only nineteen. He proclaimed it was due to family connections, but Keishin could tell that Takeda suited the position without a doubt. 

“Ukai-kun, look at this!” Takeda-sensei exclaimed one day.

Keishin leaned over his shoulder to take a look at something in a petri dish. It contained a small amount of clear liquid. Takeda placed it on a microscope and adjusted the lenses. Keishin looked through. 

Keishin’s jaw dropped. Within the liquid were flashes of what looked a lot like multiple tiny lightening strikes passing between glowing particles. 

“I combined the neurons from several jellyfish species with the regenerative cells of the hydra and…”

Keishin found himself tuning out as Takeda ranted on with enthusiasm. Whatever was in the petri dish was alive and moving. Keishin was fascinated. 

“In short,” Takeda said proudly, “These are cells that will never die. They mature but only until they reach an ideal state and then instead of degenerating, they maintain their regeneration.”

“That’s incredible,” Keishin lifted his head and stared at Takeda in amazement, “You’re going to save millions with this…”

“I call them ambroic stem cells,” Takeda adjusted his glasses, “By integrating a small amount of them into a wound, it is possible to repair damage that would be impossible otherwise.”

“Sensei, you’re a genius!” Keishin exclaimed, grabbing onto Takeda’s shoulders and grinning widely. “I’m taking you out to dinner to celebrate!”

Keishin hadn’t really thought when he blurted out the invitation, but the blush across Takeda’s cheeks brought an embarrassed flush to his own face. Dinner between two men was fine, wasn’t it? It was normal, right? Keishin had a fluttery feeling in his stomach as he waited for Takeda’s reply. 

“Su-sure,” Takeda smiled, “Thank you.”

Keishin’s heart flipped in his chest. Was it just him or was Sensei unbelievably cute? Had Keishin ever been this excited for meeting up with a friend for dinner before? Whatever it was, Keishin had finally found a reason to love his job.

“I’m sorry, Ukai-kun, but I’m going to be busy for a while,” Takeda winced, “Talk to you later?”

“Yeah, okay,” Keishin said nervously, “Is everything alright?”

“It’s just that work is piling up,” Takeda said apologetically, “I’ll message you.”

Keishin had accepted that. Takeda was a scientist with a high position. He was much further ahead in terms of social rank, Keishin thought glumly. Takeda had a whole career and Keishin was just a security guard that couldn’t get into the army. 

‘Later’ slowly turned into months. Keishin started wondering if maybe the dinner hadn’t gone as well as he’d thought. If it was going to be turn out like this, he wouldn’t have suggested it. He was back to the long lonely nights of wandering the creepy halls.

Finally, Keishin couldn’t stand it anymore and burst into Takeda’s lab during his next shift.

Takeda was slumped over the counter, his glasses pushed up his head. 

“Sensei?” Keishin touched Takeda’s shoulder.

“Hmmm, Ukai-kun?” Takeda raised his head and rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I was worried,” Keishin mumbled, “You don’t look so good.”

Takeda shifted uneasily.

“What’s wrong?” Keishin asked in concern.

“I…I never expected this rate of success,” Takeda said, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, “I’ve been running tests and the ambroic cells have developed beyond my expectations.”

“What do you mean?” Keishin asked in confusion.

“I’ve created something dangerous, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said quietly, “With these cells, I could created a super species like something out of comics. So far, I’ve only applied the ambroic cells to plant and animal organisms and my findings have been astronomical.”

Takeda sighed and placed his head in his hands.

“If I applied this to humans I could create a greater species, a Homo Ambrotos,” Takeda laughed harshly, “Humans with superhuman abilities that will live forever.”

“So then it’s not about…us?” Keishin said brightly.

Takeda turned his head and stared at him.

“Huh?”

“I was worried that you were avoiding me,” Keishin admitted with embarrassment, “I mean, it was kind of a date- at least it might have been if that’s okay with you! And if it’s not, forget I mentioned it! But I just- I was worried that I creeped you out and you didn’t want to be friends with me anymore! Although I guess I wouldn’t mind being more than friends too…”

“I’ve created something that will change the world as we know it and you’re worried about our relationship?” Takeda said flatly.

“Well, you’ve already changed my world, Sensei,” Keishin said sheepishly, “And so far it hasn’t been all that bad.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Takeda threw his head back and laughed. 

“So about that date…?” Keishin urged him.

“It was great,” Takeda said, giving in with a smile, “I had a great time.”

“So we can do it again then?” Keishin said hopefully.

“Okay,” Takeda laughed.

 

TWO YEARS AGO

 

“Help me, Ukai-kun!” 

Keishin was starled by Takeda bursting into his house at 3 am in the morning and clutching the front of his shirt desperately. It had been years since Ukai had seen him and old feelings he’d thought had died immediately resurfaced at the sight of Takeda’s curly hair and disheveled clothes.

“Sensei?”

“They’re still doing it!” Takeda sobbed, “Oh god, first they killed him and now they’ve got replacements and they’re still conducting those horrible tests!”

Keishin clued in immediately – the tests, the children, the super human ambroic stem cell research. Keishin grit his teeth. 

“You have to help me save them,” Takeda begged, “Please, Ukai-kun, I don’t have anyone else I can ask!”

“Come inside,” Keishin glanced around the dark neighbourhood, “Do you know if you were followed?”

“I wasn’t,” Takeda said, his whole body shaking, “They don’t know I know.”

“Let’s make a plan,” Keishin said, “We’ll get them out.”

 

PRESENT DAY

Saeko stood just outside the doorway to the kitchen. Her back leaned against the wall. Karasuno, huh? Her eyes were lowered to the floor in front of her. It had been a while since anyone had mentioned it.

“Karasuno High School?” Yachi said, “In Miyagi?”

“Not quite,” Suga said with a small smile.

“Karasuno Research Facility,” Daichi said grimly, “That’s what it really was.”

“Research Facility?” 

Saeko remembered it well. Everything had seemed normal at first. They attended regular classes, joined clubs and talked with friends. She was the first one to attend Karasuno; she was older than everyone after all. But she had been a regular student and if she had never met him, she would have remained in the dark about everything. 

But then she met him. And her entire world turned on its head.

“The Small Giant?” Yachi squeaked. 

“He saved us,” Daichi said simply, “And told us everything the scientists were keeping from us.”

“He was a legend to us,” Suga explained, “He was their first test subject and he was the only one who managed to escape before us.” 

Saeko had met him in the middle of her first year. He was behind the shed, hidden away in the bushes. Large shadowy wings unfurled and jolted in spasms that had him writhing on the ground in pain. Black markings appeared and then disappeared on his skin as if someone were pressing down and then releasing. It was his eyes that captured her and rooted her to the spot. His eyes, filled with fear and pain made her unable to run away from him.

He told her about the experiments, how the school had acted like they wanted to give him an athletic scholarship and convinced his parents to let him stay in the dorms. How he was taken to laboratory under the school instead. He never saw or heard from his parents again. Tests were preformed on him and a strange liquid was injected into him daily.

“The Facility was researching human enhancements,” Suga continued, “They discovered a way to create humans with superior senses and abilities – us.”

Saeko had heard about it from them later on. How they were all chosen – Kiyoko, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Nishinoya, and Michimiya. And then later on Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi joined them. 

And then they began to change. 

Sawamura had gotten hit in the head during a volleyball game. He was bleeding profusely and the coach quickly ushered him away and bandaged him up. He joined the game a few minutes later, looking confused but otherwise fine. Suga had seen his head afterwards when he went to change the bandage. He had unwrapped the blood-soaked bandages to reveal perfectly smooth skin, unblemished and unwounded. 

Each of their traits revealed themselves slowly. It was subtle. Each day they were able to run a little faster, jump higher, were able to sense more. Until eventually they reached such a high degree that it was obvious they were no longer normal. They had become something else. 

“However, there is a downside to our abilities,” Daichi said darkly, “Our super human cells, ambroic cells, regenerate too quickly within our body, especially when we exert ourselves.”

“It’s called the gaunt,” Suga took over, “It’s a blackening of the skin starting from the top of our spine where it connects to our brain and spreads out from there. It’s a sign of the hyper-regeneration of ambroic cells that makes our powers go out of control. We have to take suppressants in order to prevent it.”

“What happens if you don’t take them?” Yachi asked.

“We loose ourselves,” Suga answered quietly, “We go crazy.”

“There used to be more of us,” Kiyoko said, staring straight ahead, “Their bodies rejected the amboric cells and they got the gaunt right away.”

Yachi was about to ask what happened but the look on Kiyoko’s face answered her question. 

“Wh-where is the Small Giant now?” Yachi asked instead.

Saeko closed her eyes and leaned back. His face flashed through her mind. His grin and his eyes wide with adrenaline as he turned to face their pursuers. The sight of his small frame fighting against people armed with guns. 

“We don’t know his exact location,” Daichi said, “But he’s working independently to help find a cure for the gaunt and possibly return us to normal.”

“Or at least stop the people after us,” Suga said with a sigh.

The way his head had jerked back when the bullet went through it. The snapping of his bones as they beat him. The red, red blood that poured from his small body. The limp sway of his arms and legs as they carried him away. 

“When we were at Karasuno, we would get messages from him,” Suga said, “They would just appear in the middle of the night like magic. We knew it wasn’t from any of us because of the handwriting.”

“Occasionally we still get messages from him,” Daichi added. 

“Hinata idolizes him,” Suga said with a smile. 

“He sounds amazing,” Yachi said with awe.

His screaming filled Saeko's ears. It had haunted her for the rest of high school. She graduated and tried to forget about him. But then her little brother, Ryuu was chosen. And she couldn't let the same thing happen to Ryuu. She told Ryuu about it, about everything, Ten and the experiments, what it meant to be chosen. She wanted them to run away together, to escape. But Ryuu was the one who refused to abandon his friends who had also been chosen. Together they gathered information and passed it along disguised as the legendary Small Giant's. They lied to everyone. They still were. 

“Saeko?”

Saeko opened her eyes. Ennoshita was looking at her with concern. 

“Ah, I must be feeling sleepy,” Saeko said with a forced laugh.

Ennoshita looked at her strangely, as if he wanted to say something. 

“Can you help me with adjustments to the vehicles?” He said instead.

“Sure,” Saeko grinned.

Thanks, she thought silently as she followed him down the hall and away from her memories. 

 

 

“Where are we?” Takeda blearily opened his eyes.

He was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room.

“This is my parents’ cottage up north,” Said Ukai’s voice from just outside the room.

Ukai walked in holding a tray of food. He placed it down on the bedside table and helped Takeda move into a sitting position.

“How are they?” Takeda asked.

“I meet up with Sawamura the other day,” Ukai replied, blowing on a spoonful of soup. He fed it carefully to Takeda. “He’ll take care of the others for now.”

“I messed up, Ukai-kun,” Takeda’s eyes brimmed with tears, “I did that to them and thought that by freeing them I could make up for it. But life isn’t so easy. They’re not in the facility anymore but they’re still not free. I’ve cursed them.”

“Idiot,” Ukai gently tapped Takeda’s forhead with his knuckles, “You were taken advantage of. You tried to stop it, remember?”

“I should never have created it in the first place,” Takeda replied harshly, “They were just children…and they were treated like guinea pigs. We’re still treating them like guinea pigs!”

“What’s happened, happened,” Ukai said gruffly, “There’s no use in regretting and lamenting over it now. We need to find a suppressant for them and you’re the only one that can do that, Sensei.”

“I’m not a genius, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said quietly, “I’m weak and pathetic.”

“Are you giving up on them?” Ukai said, looking into his eyes.

Takeda looked back, helplessness in his eyes. Ukai placed a hand over his and squeezed it. Takeda took a deep breath.

“No, I’m not,” Takeda said firmly. 

“Good,” Ukai smilled.

CRASH!

A small black figure burst through the window and knocked Ukai across the room. Ukai gasped for air and reached for the gun at his side. The person viciously kicked it out of Ukai’s hand and then crushed his fingers under his boot.

“UKAI-KUN!” Takeda screamed. 

Ukai got to his feet and swung at the intruder but they disappeared from his sight. A series of hard blows beat Ukai down to his knees. The person whirled around and kicked Ukai’s head so hard he bit the inside of his cheek and his lip split. 

Takeda felt his blood run cold. The intruder stood with their back to him. He was short with unruly black hair similar to Takeda’s. He wore a black jumpsuit with no sleeves. Ukai stabbed him with a knife and giant black wings flared out from his back, engulfing the entire room in darkness. When the wings disappeared, Ukai was lying unconscious on the floor. 

Takeda struggled to get out of bed but fell to the floor in pain. 

“Ukai-kun…” Takeda whimpered. 

A deranged laughter echoed through the room as a second person leaned in the doorway. 

“Sensei~ did you miss me?” The second person leaned in and leered at them.

A chill ran down Takeda’s spine. Takeda fumbled for his glasses. He managed to put them on with shaking hands and looked over at the intruders. The second one leaning in the doorway was tall with neatly combed blonde hair. He wore a similar black jumpsuit with the top half unzipped and tied around his waist. His chest was bare underneath it and the black feather marks of the gaunt spread down his neck and chest like black hands that were holding him from behind. The gaunt was near its final stages with him and Takeda could see where the marks from his back curled around his sides towards the front of his stomach. A black mask with no eyeholes covered the top half of his face but Takeda recognized him instantly. 

It was Akiteru. 

“What’s up, Sensei? Did you not hear me?” Akiteru tilted his head to the side and tapped his left ear,” Nowadays I hear too much~”

He glanced over to the first intruder and laughed.

“Isn’t that right, Ten?” 

The short dark-haired boy lifted Ukai onto his shoulder easily. 

“Take him,” He said, exiting the room with Ukai

“Sensei, quiet down~” Akiteru said gleefully, stepping closer to the bed, “You’re thinking too loud, Sensei. It’s like your screaming into my ears!”

“Akiteru…Ten…” Takeda said in disbelief, “I thought you were…”

“Dead?” Akiteru laughed crazily.

“I wish, Sensei,” Akiteru said softly, “I wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homo Ambrotos = literally "human immortal"
> 
> This contains my own original 'superhero creation' story filled with pseudo-science. Ambroic stem cells are a play on 'ambrosia' the food of the Greek gods. 
> 
> As you can probably tell, Saeko has no powers. She's just a kick-ass driver and engineer. 
> 
> Akiteru is a failed experiment if you haven't guessed from the blindness and extreme case of gaunt. There will be more on Ten so I don't want to elaborate about him right now.


	6. Guilty Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets a dog. Saeko and Ennoshita go out for lunch. Tsukishima wakes up for a midnight glass of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge break between updates. I actually had the next few chapters planned out and partially started at my last update and planned on finishing them after exams. However, to my shock, it appeared that due to some magical fuckery a large chunk of my progress (including part of my previous chapters) were not saved to my main document. 
> 
> In other words, I lost a lot of my shit. 
> 
> So I had to rethink a lot of things and re-plan out what I'm going to do with this fic. But it will continue!

Oikawa Tooru did not like big dogs. He was fine with the little ones. They were cute and fluffy with their pink little tongues and high-pitched yaps. The big ones however, they were scary and aggressive and powerful. And they almost always didn’t like him.

“This is your bodyguard,” Seijou said, a fat and heavily ringed finger pointing to the aggressive muscular man standing next to him. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Oikawa knew he was good. He was charming and handsome and he always managed his assignments perfectly. He knew he was a valuable man; he’d made sure of it. But he still hadn’t expected Seijou of all men to assign him a personal bodyguard. He’d pegged the old bastard as too stingy. 

“A bodyguard?” Oikawa said, trying to look surprised instead of horrified by the notion, “Surely you have more important men than myself?”

“I like you, Oikawa,” Seijou said with amusement, “You act stupid but I can see that you’re actually sharp as a dagger under the false pretenses you set up. It wouldn’t do for someone to off ya cus they didn’t like your…flare.”

Some of Oikawa’s men snorted at the comment. 

“You got a lot of enemies, Oikawa,” Seijou continued, stroking his dark beard that hid his two jiggling chins. 

Oikawa couldn’t deny that. 

“I can handle myself pretty well,” he said weakly.

At this, Seijou burst out laughing.

“You’re a smart one, I’ll give you that! Conniving and bold-faced; you’re a fierce enemy in almost any situation,” Seijou said, leaning forwards in his chair, “But when it comes to a bare-knuckled fight, you’d have your ass handed to you nine times out of ten!”

Oikawa tried to keep the red flush from his cheeks as the men behind him stifled their laughter. He quietly took note of who laughed. He’d remember that. 

“You’re not a brawler, Oikawa,” Seijou said, serious all of a sudden. The lazy mirth in his eyes was gone, replaced by a cold calculating gaze that reminded Oikawa of how Seijou had gotten to his position. 

“Thank you, Boss,” Oikawa bowed respectfully, “I’m honoured.”

Thanks for nothing, Oikawa thought to himself. He peeked over at the bodyguard. He certainly looked the part, Oikawa noted. Muscles strained under the black suit and while he was a few inches shorter than Oikawa, his bulk and presence made him seem larger. His skin was tanned and his hair was short and spiky. Narrowed eyes glared back at him and Oikawa hastily looked away. 

Had he mentioned he didn’t like big dogs?

 

Saeko hummed along to the radio as she worked. Normally, she’d be singing at the top of her lungs, off-beat and belting out the wrong lyrics. Ennoshita watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had definitely been acting weird earlier; he’d known her long enough to sense when she wasn’t her usual upbeat self.  
“I’m hungry,” he said suddenly, standing up. “Come on, let’s grab something to eat, we’ve been working for hours.”

“Huh?” Saeko wiped sweat off her forehead and looked over at him as he headed towards his car. 

“You coming?” he asked. 

Saeko stood up and got in the passenger seat.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” he replied.

They drove downtown, Ennoshita easily weaving through the heavy traffic. Saeko stared out the window, watching people as they drove past. 

They stopped at a small but fancy sushi restaurant that was notoriously overpriced. Saeko gaped at him as he parked the car and shut off the engine. 

“I’m must admit, I didn’t expect dumpster diving,” she said with a raised eyebrow, “You can’t be serious about eating here. One piece of sushi is worth more than this car!”

“We’re the Crows, the rogue band of criminals who take what they want even when they don’t want it,” Ennoshita said, mimicking the newspaper articles about them, “Since when do you balk at a bit of fancy tuna?”

“We steal things we need to protect ourselves!” Saeko protested, “Not elaborately sliced fish!”

“I’m kidding,” Ennoshita smiled reassuringly, “I can pay for this, Saeko, trust me.”

“Fine,” Saeko sighed, “But just so you know, I have a big appetite and fish is not very filling.”

“I think this place’ll fill you up,” Ennoshita said, stepping out of the car. 

They entered the restaurant, Ennoshita walking in confidently and Saeko following behind him nervously. The place was ornate with art and traditional decorations. A large tank filled with colourful fish divided the room. 

Saeko looked around as they were seated. The restaurant was mostly empty despite it being lunchtime, a rush hour for businesspeople working downtown. There was only one full table of men. Saeko leaned forwards, hiding her mouth with the menu.

“Is it just me, or is the sushi not the only thing looking fishy?” 

Ennoshita’s eyes flicked over to them and then back to Saeko. He said nothing, but a hint of a smile played around his lips.

They gave their orders to the waitress, who seemed on edge. She kept glancing over at the boisterous table of men. As she walked past them on her way to the kitchen, one of them grabbed her arm.

“Hey little lady, we’re almost out of sake here,” he leered, “Fetch us some more.”

“Um, pardon me sirs but I cannot legally bring you anym-”

The man threw her to the ground and stood over her angrily.

“I don’t give a fuck about legal or not legal,” he snarled, “Dontcha know your little restaurant’s in debt to us? To Shiratorizawa?” 

Fucking yakuza?! Here?! Saeko shot a look at Ennoshita. 

‘Go have your fill’ he mouthed with a smile. 

Saeko cracked her knuckles as she stood, grinning wildly. 

“Hey, yakuza bastards!” she yelled, walking towards them, “If you’re looking for a lady to push around how about you fuckers give me a try?”

The man standing over the waitress turned. He sneered as he saw Saeko.

“Get a load of this crazy gal,” he said to his buddies.

“She probably likes you, Aniki!” one of them called. The others hooted. 

“I like all of you, actually,” Saeko winked, “You could say big, noisy, and violent idiots like you are just my type~!”

Ennoshita calmly sipped his tea as Saeko roundhouse kicked the man into a table. 

Later, the restaurant owner and his daughter the waitress thanked Saeko and Ennoshita profusely. 

“Thank you,” They sobbed, “Thank you so much!”

“It’s my fault for turning to a loan shark,” the owner explained tearfully, “I needed the money to repair this shop after a flood and I didn’t know where else to turn.”

“We’ve been raising the prices of our sushi for the past few years to try to pay them back,” the daughter continued, “But the more we raised the prices the less people came.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Saeko said patting her bicep with a grin, “You ever need help with those thugs again just call me!”

“And as for your debt, call this number,” Ennoshita said, handing them a small business card, “They’re also yakuza but not as crooked as Shiratorizawa. They’ll help you out with your debt if you say we sent you. Wouldn’t hurt to toss in a couple of insults towards Shiratorizawa too since they’re rival gangs.”

“Nekoma?” the daughter read aloud.

“They’re good people,” Saeko winked.

 

“You knew about their situation, did you?” Saeko said later as they drove back home, the backseat filled with containers of complimentary sushi.

“What, of course not,” Ennoshita smiled. 

“It was Narita, I bet,” Saeko said, thinking aloud, “It has to be, I know how much he loves sushi!”

“Not telling,” Ennoshita said. 

“I knew I hadn’t seen him around the garage lately, he must have been out gathering information!” Saeko concluded triumphantly, “He’s perfect for the job! He’s discreet, quiet, and doesn’t stand out much! I bet you have him and Kinoshita doing all sorts of secret spy stuff!”

“…I’ll admit the three of us do keep our eyes and ears open for that stuff but I can assure you that its not at all what you’re imagining,” Ennoshita said dryly, “We don’t skulk around in the night dressed all in black, hiding in secret tunnels or in ceilings listening to people’s conversations.”

Saeko gaped at him in shock. 

“You don’t?!?!”

Ennoshita stifled a laugh, “We just pay better attention to our surroundings than the rest of you Crows tend to do. The three of us can move more freely in public than the others, after all.”

“…Yeah that’s true,” Saeko said, settling back in her seat.

“We can’t keep up with them the way you do,” Ennoshita continued, “So we have to make up for it some how.”

“But you guys provide our income and a cover for our base!” Saeko protested, “Without you guys to run the car repair shop, we’d be screwed!”

“You started it all though, remember?” Ennoshita said.

Saeko remembered opening the shop. Choosing the location specifically because it was in front of an abandoned apartment complex no one wanted. She remembered being joined by Ennoshita, and then Narita and Kinoshita and finding out they had all attended the same high school.

She remembered the night she told the three of them the truth about Karasuno and burdened them with the guilt of ignorance she also carried. Together, they had saved up enough money to buy the apartment complex, renovate it so it was livable. 

The four of them greeted the scraggly group of Crows warmly. The first few weeks had been awkward. Now they were closer than family.

The Crows had always been grateful to them for it. But for the first few months, Saeko, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita’s eyes were weighted with guilt over what had happened to their friends without their knowledge. Saeko was able to get over it through her physical capabilities. She could fight alongside the Crows without falling behind. The other three couldn’t.

It wasn’t their fault for not knowing, but they still blamed themselves for that ignorance. Saeko was afraid that the three of them felt ashamed of their non-combative roles.

“But I couldn’t have done it all without you three!” Saeko said urgently, “And you guys work harder at the shop more than I do!”

Saeko felt warmth welling up inside her at the sight of the calm and confident look on Ennoshita’s face.

“I know,” Ennoshita grinned. 

 

“Kei, listen to this!” 

Kei watched as his older brother tossed a ball up in the air above his head. He took a few steps back, then swung his arms behind him and jumped. His right arm shot after the ball like a whip and with a resounding smack, spiked the ball past Kei’s head. 

“Whoa…” Kei lifted a hand to his ear. He could still feel the sensation of the wind from the motion of the ball whooshing past it. His eyes shone with excitement. 

“Did you hear it?” Akiteru asked with a laugh.

It had been fast, but for a split second the wind from the ball had made a whistling sound as it blew past Kei’s ear. Kei nodded his head, grinning from ear to ear.

Akiteru’s smile changed. The sunlight dissipated and Kei stood in darkness. The silhouette of his brother standing opposite to him was shorter than him now and a sick feeling creped over Kei’s skin. 

“Nii-chan…?” Kei said.

“Can you hear it?” Akiteru’s teeth gleaming in the darkness as he grinned. 

A sharp whine shot through Kei’s ears and he clutched his head in agony. The noises grew louder until his head was echoing with thousands of voices. 

“LOUDER, LOUDER!” Akiteru shrieked. 

“Stop it,” Kei said, sweat dripping down his face, “Stop it, stop it, stOP IT, STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!”

“Cover your ears, rip them off, gouge them out, it doesn’t matter. You can hear it, you can’t stop hearing it!” Akiteru laughed madly, “LISTEN CLOSELY, KEI!”

“STOOOOP IIIITTT!” Kei screamed. 

Tsukishima woke in the middle of the night. Sweat beaded his forehead and he gasped for breath. That dream again, huh? 

“Fuck…” he muttered under his breath as he reached for his glasses on his bedside table. 

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes before placing his glasses on and getting out of bed. He glanced over at Yamaguchi’s sleeping form next to him. Yamaguchi’s face was pressed into the pillow and a leg was flung over his bunched blanket. Tsukishima left the room quietly. 

He leaned against the wall outside the room, enjoying the cool feeling of it against his bare back. He lifted his hands to his ears. He could still hear Akiteru’s voice, his mad laughter. 

How long has it been now? Since the last time he’d seen his older brother? When was the last time he’d seen him, the real him? When he was still in elementary school and Akiteru would teach him how to play volleyball after school as the sun set? When he snuck into his school and Akiteru turned him away with lies and a smile? When he finally learned the truth and saw the black wings, the spreading black marks? 

It had been seven years since that day. He was now as old as Akiteru had been then. 

Tsukishima lowered his hands and walked to the kitchen. He flicked on the lights and jumped in surprise as he realized there was a figure hunched over the kitchen table. 

“You’re still here?” Tsukishima said disapprovingly.

“Don’t tell Daichi,” Suga muttered without lifting his head. 

A small whoosh of movement near the doorway to the living room caught Tsukishima’s attention.

“I don’t think I’ll have to,” Tsukishima said dryly.

“He’s behind me, isn’t he?” Suga said in a defeated voice. 

“I am now,” Daichi said, glaring down at him. 

“Spare me, Mr. Grizzly bear,” Suga said, raising his hands over the back of his neck, “Don’t go for the jugular.”

“If you’re going to sleep then sleep in a bed!” Daichi said angrily. 

“No,” Suga argued dully, “I need to read these research papers.”

“I wasn’t aware you could read with your face smushed against them,” Tsukishima said. 

“Don’t sass me, kouhai,” Suga said stubbornly, “I’m reading through osmosis.”

“When was the last time you slept?” Daichi asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

“….” The kitchen was in absolute silence.

“Sugawara Koushi.”

“…A month…?” Suga said carefully. His hands moved from the back of his neck to his ears. Tsukishima quickly followed suit as Daichi’s face turned dark.

However, instead of the thunderous scolding they both expected, Daichi’s face suddenly cleared and he smiled broadly, which was even scarier than a scolding. Tsukishima felt a chill slide down his back. 

Daichi’s footsteps fell like the ticking of a bomb as he walked towards Suga. In one smooth motion, he grabbed Suga by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. 

“WHOA!” Suga yelped, suddenly coming face to face with Daichi’s butt. 

“Pardon us, Tsukishima,” Daichi said brightly as he walked past him into the hall and towards the bedrooms.

Daichi nearly walked into a small figure on his way. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as he recognized the tiny form waving her hands and apologizing frantically. Eventually, she managed to make her way to the kitchen and she clutched at her chest as she stood in the doorway. 

“Gosh, that was a surprise…” she said, her cheeks flushing.

“They’re always like that,” Tsukishima said from his position by the fridge, glass of water lifted to his lips.

Yachi jumped, clapping her hands over her mouth to keep from yelling. Still, a high-pitched strangled noise sounded in her throat. 

“Tsu-Tsu-Tsukishima-san!” she stuttered, “What are you doing here?”

“This,” he answered curtly, waving the glass.

“Oh, of course,” Yachi said, “M-me too actually.”

Tsukishima tipped up his glass and downed the rest of it. He placed it in the sink and left, muttering a quiet “Night,” as he passed Yachi. 

 

Yamaguchi was sitting up when he returned.

“You felt it again?” Tsukishima said, stopping in his tracks.

“Your nightmare,” Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes, “Of course I did. That’s why I pulled myself out of slumberland.”

“You didn’t have to,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Yeah, yeah, just get over here,” Yamaguchi said, raising the covers, “Hurry up, I’m tired.”

“Sorry, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima mumbled as he crawled into the space Yamaguchi provided. 

“It’s okay, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima.

Black wings flared momentarily from Yamaguchi’s back and bent protectively over them before vanishing. Tsukishima allowed himself to snuggle closer to Yamaguchi’s chest and he inhaled slowly. 

The other part of Yamaguchi’s power, the non-combative part, was probably what had kept Tsukishima sane these past years. Yamaguchi’s calm spread through Tsukishima, lulling him back to a dreamless sleep. 

Yamaguchi played gently with Tsukishima’s short hair after he was certain Tsukishima had fallen asleep. He was glad that his power was of use to Tsukki, but he was felt a little guilty over his happiness at their current arrangement. 

It’s not because he actually loves you or anything, Yamaguchi reminded himself. We’re not lovers, we’re just friends…just barely. Yamaguchi had chased after Tsukishima practically since elementary school, had stuck by his side for most of their lives. But that might not mean much to Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi closed his eyes. Even after all this time, even though Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima’s personality almost better than Tsukishima did, he still had no clue what he meant to Tsukishima. Was he just a pillow? This power…this empathy projection ability…would they be this close if Yamaguchi’s power had been different? 

Yamaguchi allowed himself to bury his face in the top of Tsukishima’s head. 

Thank you, god. Thank you for giving me this power. Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut. Even though my happiness causes the others misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More powers explained:
> 
> Yamaguchi's power is empathetic projection. He can sense the feelings of others, as well as influence their state of being. When he uses his power in a fight, he projects sensations of confusion and jumbles their internal emotions and general state of mind. This is called 'distortion'. When he helps Tsukishima calm down, he projects calmness and serenity. This is called 'cradle' (only never to Tsukishima's face because he glare at him).
> 
> Saeko has no powers (if I haven't already said so). She's just a badass.


	7. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi forces Suga to rest. Yachi learns that Kiyoko isn't as calm and collected as she seems. Takeda wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* sorry its been so long guys...i was...busy....
> 
> but here's the much anticipated seventh chapter!

Daichi unceremoniously dumped Suga onto his bed. 

“Oof!” Suga exclaimed as he sunk into the blankets and pillows. “Geez, do you burry yourself in all this every night? How on earth do you get out in the mornings?”

“You’re not going to die from a little comfort,” Daichi retorted.

“Why did you bring me to your bed?” Suga complained, “My room is right next door!”

“Your bed,” Daichi glared, “Is covered in books and paper and has nothing even close to resembling a blanket or a pillow on it!” 

“I have a chair,” Suga muttered. And it was also covered in books and papers but that was beside the point.

The look Daichi shot him could have frozen the entire ocean. 

“Chairs are meant for sitting,” he growled. 

“Whatever,” Suga huffed and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into the blankets. Daichi’s smell immediately filled his nose. Oh crap, that was a bad move. Suga contemplated rolling back over, but he was sure his face was turning an unseemly shade of red and the last thing he needed right now was for Daichi to think he had a cold. Which he totally would, despite Suga being physically incapable of getting sick. And if by some miracle he actually did guess what Suga’s red face was from…well Suga would rather die than for him to realize that. 

“You’re going to suffocate like that,” Daichi scolded lightly.

“Don’t need to breath, remember?” Suga’s muffled voice said. 

“Do you have to be so stubborn?” Daichi sighed. He plopped down on the other side of the bed beside Suga and lied down, his head resting on the middle of Suga’s back. Suga hoped Daichi couldn’t feel his rapidly increasing heartbeat. 

“Do you have to be so overprotective?” Suga replied jokingly. 

“Of course I do,” Daichi snorted, “I’ve known you for how long now? You’re always looking out for others, so much that you neglect to look after yourself far too much. Someone has to look after you to make sure you don’t keel over and as your best friend, I believe I’m more than qualified for that job.”

“Have a little faith in me, would ya?” Suga said. He hoped his voice was muffled enough by the blankets to hide the emotion in it. “I’d be fine, even without you watching over me like a hawk.”

Daichi reached up and ruffled Suga’s hair.

“Liar,” he said gently. 

Suga hated that Daichi knew him so well. He smiled into the blankets against his will. He let his eyes close and concentrated on the weighted warmth on his back from Daichi’s head and the fingers nestled in his hair. He felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. 

Daichi chuckled, sending plesant vibrations through Suga’s back. He massaged tiny circles against Suga’s head with his fingers.

“Who else would know the surefire way to get you to fall asleep?” He said proudly. 

“Shut up,” Suga murmured.

 

Yachi looked around nervously. She breathed a sigh of relief when it appeared that no one else was going to enter the kitchen. She pressed the cool empty glass against her cheek. Everything was happening all at once. It had only been 3 days since she’d been kidnapped and then started living with the Crows, yet it felt like it had been weeks. 

But more than that, there was her relationship with Kiyoko. 

Yachi filled her glass with water and gulped it down hastily. She could feel a red flush creeping across her cheeks as she thought back to fifteen minutes ago. 

“That was a lot to take in!” Yachi had said, flopping onto the bed. “You guys are all amazing!”

“Not really,” Kiyoko said with amusement, “What happened to us could have happened to anyone. We just happened to be compatible for the genome structure.”

“What’s your power? I-if you don’t mind me asking!” Yachi asked nervously. 

Kiyoko fell silent, an uneasy look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Yachi asked, walking over to her and reaching for her hands. “Is it…something bad? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to!”

“It’s mind control,” Kiyoko said.

“Huh?” Yachi flinched back, her hands withdrawing slightly from Kiyoko’s. A shadow passed over Kiyoko’s face as she moved back, letting go of Yachi’s hands.

“What do you mean mind control?” Yachi asked, swallowing nervously. 

“If I want someone to do something they have to do it, they feel compelled to do it,” Kiyoko explain expressionlessly, “They can’t fight against it.”

Yachi thought of when she first met Kiyoko, the compulsion she felt to get on her motorcycle when she didn’t even know her. She thought of the way Kiyoko took up her thoughts. Yachi shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. 

Were her feelings her own?

Yachi opened her mouth and then closed it, too afraid of the answer to ask what she wanted.

“I’m going to get a glass of water,” she said instead. 

Kiyoko said nothing as Yachi had walked past her and left. 

Yachi stared down at her glass. 

“Something wrong with the water?”

Yachi jumped, almost dropping her glass. She fumbled for a grip on the glass, spilling the remaining water all over herself in the process.

“Wh-whose there?” She squeaked.

“Ah! Was I invisible again? Geez, this stupid power of mine!” Michimiya suddenly appeared before Yachi, a sheepish smile on her face. 

“Sorry about that!” She said, clasping her hands together, “I don’t have as much control over my power as the others and I can’t really tell if I go invisible in the dark.”

“It-it’s fine!” Yachi insisted, waving her arms. “I was just startled!”

“Seriously though,” Michimiya sighed, “Sometimes its really hard not to use our powers, I don’t know how Kiyoko keeps such control over hers!”

“Eh?” Yachi’s eyes widened in surprise, “What do you mean?”

“Oh! I guess you wouldn’t know,” Michimiya backed up and pulled out a kitchen chair, straddling it backwards. “Have any of the others told you what happens when we overuse our powers?”

“You mean the gaunt?” Yachi said, “Daichi-san and Suga-san went over that with me earlier this morning.”

“Right, so then you know it’s bad if we use our powers too much. But on the other hand, if we don’t use our powers at all, or just not often enough, it becomes really hard to control them and sometimes they activate against our will,” Michimiya explained, “One time, Hinata ploughed through the building running into walls and smashing into things because he was moving too fast for him to control. Just a few weeks ago, Tsukishima lost control and nearly deafened all of us!”

“S-sounds troublesome!” Yachi said worriedly. 

“It is, it is!” Michimiya said, bobbing her head enthusiastically, “But Kiyoko never uses her powers, you see, and yet she never looses control!”

“How?” Yachi asked.

“I asked her the same thing once,” Michimiya said, “And she said that she uses it everyday.”

“Huh?” Yachi tilted her head in confusion, “But you just said…?”

“Every morning when she wakes up she gives herself a set of orders,” Michimiya continued, her tone turning serious, “Don’t use your power against others, don’t get emotional, don’t fail the mission…pull the trigger.”

Yachi’s knees felt weak and she slid to the floor. What on earth had she been thinking? That Kiyoko was somehow responsible for Yachi’s feelings? That those precious feelings were an order? Yachi had never felt more disgusted with herself for those thoughts. She remembered the cold expressionless face Kiyoko had made when she walked away. ‘Don’t get emotional’.

“Are you okay, Hitoka-chan?” Michimiya asked in concern. 

“I’m fine, Michimiya-san,” Yachi replied. Yachi stood up with determination. 

“I’m just tired!” She declared, setting down her glass. She turned and walked quickly out of the kitchen. 

“Um, okay then, goodnight!” Michimiya said as Yachi left. 

Kiyoko was still standing in the same spot when Yachi returned. Kiyoko jumped almost imperceptibly when Yachi entered. 

“Hitoka-chan…?” Kiyoko said quietly. 

Yachi walked over and quickly drew Kiyoko into a big hug. 

“I’m sorry,” Yachi said fiercely, her face buried in Kiyoko’s shirt.

Kiyoko’s hands hovered awkwardly around Yachi. Kiyoko didn’t know what to do. She felt her expressionless mask slipping and heat rushed to her cheeks. Stop it; stop it, she ordered herself.

“Don’t,” Yachi’s hands came up to rest at Kiyoko’s reddening cheeks, “You’re not allowed to act cool anymore!”

Yachi’s face was set with determination, despite the pink flush across her cheeks. She gazed strongly into Kiyoko’s eyes without flinching. 

“I don’t want to loose control,” Kiyoko said. Her hands dropped to her sides. “I don’t want people to do things without realizing just because I want them to.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Yachi said, blinking away tears, “You can order me to do menial tasks, like give you a shoulder massage or a fetch you a drink sometimes!”

Kiyoko’s eyes were clouded with doubt.

“You’re not a dog,” she retorted.

“The occasional command for a shoulder massage is hardly the worst thing in the world you could do,” Yachi said, “It’s okay to do what you want to do, you know. Stop holding yourself back!”

“I don’t know how,” Kiyoko replied honestly, “I only know what I don’t want myself to do. And that’s a pretty long list of things.”

“I’m here for you,” Yachi said, “And um, I don’t really plan on going anywhere any time soon so…we could figure it out together, stuff that you like to do, want to do, like watching movies or eating ice cream.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko asked, unable to resist teasing her. 

“I-I’m being serious here!” Yachi squawked.

Kiyoko finally found a place for her hands, as her arms lifted on instinct and wrapped around Yachi. 

“I think I’d like to go on a date with you, Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko said.

 

Takeda awoke with blood in his mouth. He opened his eyes, blinking away the grit from them. His sight was blurry without his glasses but he could make out the plainness of the room. He tried to spit out the blood but he could barely manage to purse his lips and the blood dribbled out of his mouth like drool. 

“Ukai-kun…” he murmured. 

“Awake already, Sensei?”

Takeda flinched. A tall man in a black suit with grey sideburns and an undercut stood before him. 

“Director…” Takeda spat out. 

“It’s been a while, Sensei,” the Director said with a smile. “Have you been well?”

“Where’s Ukai-kun?” Takeda asked. 

“You shouldn’t be worrying about him,” the Director said, “More importantly, I’d like to know about the little chicks you stole from me a year ago.” 

The Director walked over to Takeda’s slumped form and knelt before him. 

“Where are you hiding them, Sensei?” He asked quietly. “They’ve become so notorious in the news and yet even with all the resources at my disposal I’ve yet to find them. Not all that surprising, considering the powers they have. What, with Yamaguchi’s empathetic projection, Michimiya’s invisibility if she managed to control it, even Sawamura’s force fields would make finding them difficult.”

Takeda felt chills with each name the Director dropped. 

“Ahhh but I’m forgetting one, aren’t I?” The Director sneered, “The most important little chick, my valuable Shimizu Kiyoko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, it's hard to juggle all these characters and ships!
> 
> but anyways, power update
> 
> Daichi - force fields (ultimate defense!)  
> Michimiya - invisibility (since she's a minor character hahaha....)  
> Kiyoko - mind control/persuasion


	8. Search and Desist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's searching for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short but things are kicking off!

“Have you found her?” The woman’s voice was clipped. She was of average height, with a blonde side ponytail of curls. She checked the outline of her lipstick in her compact mirror, running a manicured nail along the edges. Her mirror shifted to reflect the suited man behind her.

“Yes,” the man replied, adjusting his glasses. “She’s with the Nest.”

“Dammit!” the woman snapped her mirror shut and her hand clenched tightly around it. “And her activation?”

“It’s started development,” the man answered. He handed the woman a file. “However, she’s still in the incubation stage.”

The woman quickly flipped through the papers, a scowl deepening across her face.

“There isn’t enough time!” She slammed the file down on her desk. 

“Surely with Shimoda and Takinoue it would be possible to retrieve her?” The man suggested.

“And give ourselves away while we’re at it?” The woman scoffed, “I haven’t spent the last twenty years kissing the Director’s ass for nothing!”

The woman pounded her fist on the desk.

“That girl is mine!” She said fiercely, her eyes glowing, “And I won’t let anyone else get their hands on her, least of all that man!” 

 

“What do you mean they never arrived?” 

Suga looked over at Daichi. Daichi’s eyebrows were furrowed together in concern as he spoke on the phone. Suga caught the tense twitch of Daichi’s jaw. Something was wrong. 

You know those idiots, they’re probably fooling around,” Daichi said, forcing a laugh, “Don’t go upping the prices during the time it takes them to get there, Akaashi.”

Daichi hung up the phone and cursed. He rubbed at his temples.

“Those dumbasses had better be goofing off as usual,” he muttered. 

“It’s Tanaka and Nishinoya, what do you expect?” Suga joked, trying to ease the mood. “They’re too much for poor Asahi to reign in.”

“Yeah, you know my brother!” Saeko chimmed in.

Suga grinned but it fell from his face after a short moment. He knew why Daichi was worried, why they were all worried.

Their contacts were slowly disappearing and they couldn’t tell if it was a coincidence…or something else. Oikawa had his guard dog, Sensei and Ukai were unreachable in their hiding spot, and now their main firepower was missing. The timing was just too strange to be coincidence. 

“It’s been three days since they left,” Daichi said, “This should have been a day trip at most. And aside from missing those fools, we’re dangerously low on weapons and ammo.”

“So who are we sending after them?” Michimiya said loudly.

Everyone turned to her. Michimiya got up from the couch and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

“Just get to the point, Sawamura,” Michimiya said, “You know each and every one of us is ready to go after those idiots and drag them out of whatever trouble they managed to get themselves in! But it’s captain’s decision who goes and who stays, so hurry up and make it!”

“It’s too dangerous,” Daichi scowled, “We should be lying low, we’re at risk if we keep splitting up!”

“What’s our rule?” Michimiya jabbed a finger into the center of Daichi’s chest. 

She faced him directly, her gaze unwavering and merciless. Daichi sighed and raised his hands in surrender.

“Take to the skies,” he muttered.

“We live and fight for our freedom and we take to the skies that were denied to us!” Michimiya said, “We do not hole up underground while our friends, our family, is in danger!”

Suga suppressed a giggle at the sheepish expression on Daichi’s face.

“You’re right, as usual,” Daichi said with a wry grin as he straightened his back.

“Kiyoko, Kageyama, bring home our idiots,” Daichi ordered.

“What about me?!” Hinata exclaimed, “Why aren’t I going?”

“You’re injured!” Kageyama snapped.

“That healed like a week ago!” Hinata argued back.

“Enough!” Daichi said, raising his hands, “It’s too dangerous if we send all of our remaining combatants. Hinata, I need your power here in case of an emergency.”

“Fine,” Hinata agreed, sulking. 

“Um!” Yachi suddenly stood up, “I-I know I’m useless and weak and will probably get in the way…but I want to go too!”

“HA?” Tsukishima and Kageyama chorused. They exchanged glares, displeased with having shared the same reaction.

Kiyoko placed a hand on Yachi’s shoulder and looked down at her with a soft expression.

“It’s too unsafe,” she said gently.

“But!” Yachi started.

Kiyoko clasped one of Yachi’s hands between hers and held it to her mouth. She pressed it gently against her lips and then smiled. Yachi felt her face flush and her hand tingled where Kiyoko’s lips touched.

“I’ll be fine,” Kiyoko said.

She slowly let go of Yachi’s hand. She turned to Kageyama, squaring her shoulders. 

“Let’s go.”

He nodded. 

 

 

“BOMB SQUAD ON THE ROAD!” Nishinoya hooted as Tanaka sped down the highway. 

“Pl-ple-please sl-slow d-down!” Asahi whimpered from the backseat. 

“Lighten up, Ace!” Tanaka shouted, reaching back to slap Asahi on the shoulder.

“THE ROAD! LOOK AT THE ROAD!” Asahi screeched as the car swerved onto the shoulder. 

“Ryu, I just got the best idea ever,” Nishinoya said, suddenly turning serious. He ducked down and picked up the briefcase of money from between his feet. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“You, my bro, are a genius!” Tanaka said, swerving into the next lane. “Alright, new destination! Wait for us, Fukurodani!”

“Wait, what are you guys thinking?” Asahi said nervously. 

“Just a way to make this lonely briefcase multiply,” Nishinoya winked. 

Asahi paled.

“You don’t mean…”

“HELL YEAH!” Nishinoya fist-pumped the air.

“KURONEKO CASINO, HERE WE COOOOMEE!” Tanaka roared gleefully. 

 

“How’re you feeling? Oh, I forgot, you’re not in a very ‘talkative’ mood.”

Ukai’s eyes flickered under his lids. Akiteru was talking. Pain pulsed through his head, a dull red thudding in his brain and a white-hot blaring across the lower half of his face.

“But don’t worry I can still hear you. Otherwise, it would’ve been a real stupid move to break your jaw.” 

Blood dripped warmly onto Ukai’s pants. His fingers twitched as he tried to form fists.

“Hehehehe, I bet that’s still sore. It made such a delicious snap though.”

Ukai grimaced. The memory of the snap reverberated in his skull. 

“Oh! You remembered the sound! How nice of you, letting me hear it through your thoughts! I wish Sensei could have heard it too~” 

Takeda?

“Ahh Sensei, he’s so stubborn. I can hear him you know, the director’s with him now. Did you want to know what they’re talking about?”

Takeda. Takeda. Where was he? 

“If Sensei doesn’t start talking soon the Director’s going to call Ten in. Pity, I wish he’d let me have more fun!”

A finger traced a blazing trail of pain down Ukai’s cheek and prodded his hanging jaw. Black dots and white sparks flashed across Ukai’s mind and a moan escaped his mouth.

“I know, I know,” Akiteru said softly, “I can hear you, I’m the only one who can hear you.”

Another hand tugged at the dyed ends of Ukai’s hair.

“Kei’s hair is so much nicer,” Akiteru croned, “I can’t wait to see him again. And then I’ll be the only one who can understand him, just like how it was in the past.”

Hands cupped Ukai’s jaw and Ukai nearly passed out from the pain.

“But this method is too messy for my dear little brother,” Akiteru continued, “I won’t break him like I did you.“

Akiteru pulled down Ukai’s broken jaw and reaching inside his mouth. His fingers grasped Ukai’s tongue.

“I’ll just take what he doesn’t need,” Akiteru smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to you if you can guess who the woman is (tho i think it's pretty obvious)


	9. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi are dealt a shitty hand. Yachi and Hinata bond over love talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, sorry its been so long. school is busy and all. anyway, prepare for some violence

Tanaka and Nishinoya strolled into the large casino, aviator sunglasses on and their suit jackets fluttering behind them. The briefcase was slung over Tanaka’s shoulder as they strutted through the crowd. Asahi followed closely behind them, hunched over nervously as he tried not to bump into people. 

“This is a bad idea, a really bad idea!” Asahi persisted, “Daichi’s going to be furious with us!”

“Not if we triple this baby,” Tanaka said, patting the briefcase.

“When have you ever managed to triple anything other than your debt here?” Asahi hissed.

“Whoa, chill out, Asahi,” Nishinoya exclaimed in annoyance, “I’m the Master of Luck!”

“S-sorry!” Asahi said as a woman covered in sequins and not much else squeezed past him. She winked at him and grinned, revealing a row of tobacco-stained teeth. Asahi smiled weakly back. 

Tanaka suddenly spied a familiar shock of blond hair.

“Taketora!” Tanaka shouted , waving enthusiastically.

A large muscular man turned abruptly, his head whipping around as he searched the crowd. Spying Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi, he walked up to the group and clasped Tanaka’s outstretched hard, pulling him in for a hug. The two were strikingly similar in appearance but for Taketora’s fuzzy blond Mohawk. 

“What brings the likes of you all the way out here?” Taketora asked. 

“The card tables, what else?” Tanaka said, grinning as they parted.

“Here to lose some more money?” Taketora teased.

“Bring it on, Shitty Boy,” Tanaka replied, beckoning with his hand. 

“Lead the way to the poker tables, Tora!” Nishinoya shouted, pumping a fist in the air. 

A glimmer of unease passed over Taketora’s eyes, but it passed quickly.

“You sure you want to get pummeled so early on?” He joked, “There’s some pretty…unfavourable odds in that room right now.”

“You holding back on us?” Nishinoya, “Think we can’t handle ourselves against some pros, eh? Well I’ve been practicing! Wait till you see my new killer move, Rolling Thunder!”

“Nishinoya, that’s not a card move!” Asahi whined, “I’ve told you before that you can’t just flip the table and grab the cards you want in the confusion!”

“You’ve just never played with pros, Asahi,” Nishinoya replied, grinning broadly, “It’s a battle! You gotta take what you want!”

“Why don’t you start off with some black jack, or the slots?” Taketora suggested, trying to herd the group back towards the entrance. 

Tanaka paused, looking closer at his friend’s countenance. Taketora was acting unusual, his movements almost seemed…nervous. Tanaka’s brows drew together in concern. 

“Take-” 

BANG! Tanaka was interrupted as the back doors to the poker room flew open and a thin figure tumbled across the red carpet. The casino filled with gasps and screams as patrons rushed out of the way. Asahi saw a glimpse of blond hair as the person curled up into a ball. Several men followed the body, flooding out of the room in a sea of suits and dark sunglasses. 

“Get down!” Taketora hissed, shoving the group to their knees and pulling them behind a row of slot machines. 

“What’s going on?” Tanaka asked in a hurried whisper. 

“Fuck! Not now, why the fuck now?” Taketora cursed, “You just had to come here of all days!”

“The Casino’s closed, ladies and gents,” Said a man, walking through the center of suited figures. “Don’t bother spreading the word.”

The casino cleared out as people ran for the exits, spilling alcohol and losing heels in their hurry.

“Is this what you wanted, Kuroo?” Said the man, walking up to the curled up figure on the floor. He was taller than the rest of the men and he wore a gaudy orange tie. An insignia of a K was embroidered onto his collar. He nudged his shoe under their head and lifted it. He glanced behind him as his men shoved Kuroo  
forwards.

“What the fuck are they doing here?” Tanaka growled.

“You guys need to get out of here,” Taketora said grimly.

“Kenma!” Kuroo gasped, his own mouth full of blood and loosened teeth. 

“M’ fine,” Kenma murmured.

The man let Kenma’s head drop on the ground and stalked back to Kuroo. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you had told me what I wanted from the beginning,” he said darkly. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll tell you,” Kuroo said quietly.

The man leaned close to Kuroo’s mouth. He jerked back quickly as Kuroo lunged forwards, teeth gnashing. The man drew back his hand and Kuroo braced for the slap. A wicked grin came over the man as he dropped his arm. He turned and in one swift movement viciously kicked Kenma in the face. Kenma cried out as he slid across the carpet from the force. 

The smug expression on Kuroo’s face vanished and he turned pale as Kenma whimpered. 

“I’ll ask you again, and this time if you don’t answer…” the man walked over to Kenma and lightly pressed his foot against the top of his head. 

“I’ll save Kenma, you guys go around the back and get to your vehicle!” Taketora hissed.

“Like hell we are!” Tanaka hissed back, “We’re staying and we’re gonna kick their arses so hard they won’t be able to tell the difference between their ass and their mouth!”

“And then they’ll kill my whole family,” Taketora said quietly, “All of Nekoma.”

The anger gave way to fear as Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi took in what he just said.

“They have everyone,” Taketora continued, “They’ve been showing up here for weeks, bugging the Boss about something. Just last night, they ran out of patience and beat the ever-living shit out of everyone before taking them away in vans. They only let Kuroo, Kenma, and I stay to run the place cus their guys like to gamble. Now enough arguing, and get the fuck out of here!”

“We don’t sell out our friends,” Kuroo rasped from across the room. 

“Then very soon you’re not going to have any friends left to sell out,” The man replied coldly. 

The man slid a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Kenma below him. Kenma looked at Kuroo before closing his eyes and bracing for the bullet. Kuroo looked on desperately, straining against the men holding him. If only he had something useful other than fucking clairvoyance. God, please let this be the universe where everything goes right for once, Kuroo prayed. 

The gunshot rang out in the empty casino. 

 

Yachi lied on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She lifted the hand Kiyoko had kissed. With a faint blush, she lowered it to her own lips, pressing it against the same spot. It was warm, but didn’t feel the same. Even so, Yachi felt butterflies in her stomach at the memory. A warm, tingling feeling spread throughout her body and she wondered if this was what…love felt like. 

“Gaaahhh!” Yachi rolled across the bed, landing on the floor with an ‘oof!’

“Can’t sleep?” A bright orange head suddenly appeared above her.

“Hi-Hi-Hinata-kun!” Yachi scrambled upright, her face turning beet-red. 

“Ah! Sorry for startling you!” Hinata said sheepishly. He flopped down cross-legged on the floor in front of Yachi. 

“I just thought you might be lonely with Kiyoko gone,” Hinata said, smiling, “I’m not another girl or anything, but I have a little sister and we were pretty close.”

“A little sister?” Yachi tried to imagine a little girl with Hinata’s wild orange hair.

“Well, what I’m trying to get at is that you can pretend I’m your older brother!” Hinata said, thumping his chest proudly, “You can tell me your troubles, don’t worry!”

“That’s very nice of you,” Yachi said politely. 

“I can even help with…” Hinata leaned in and held a hand up to the corner of his mouth with secrecy, “Love advice.”

“Eh?” Yachi felt her face flush with embarrassment. 

“You and Kiyoko, huh?” Hinata giggled mischievously. 

Yachi stammered, waving her hands around frantically. She could feel her face getting redder and redder. 

“Honestly, I’m glad for you two,” Hinata said, after a bit of teasing. “Kiyoko doesn’t let a lot of emotion show and I think she’d talked more during the past few weeks you’ve been here than all the years I’ve known her combined!”

“You’re exaggerating!” Yachi protested.

“Maybe a little,” Hinata grinned, “But not much.”

Hinata looked down at his lap.

“I’m a little jealous,” he said quietly.

“Don’t you have Kageyama?” Yachi asked, tilting her head to the side.

This time Hinata turned red, sputtering denials.

“We’re just friends! Just partners!” He protested wildly.

“Eeehhh?” Yachi also turned red, “I’m so sorry for assuming! I’m such an idiot! I shouldn’t just assume things about other people!”

“Ah! Don’t worry about it!” Hinata assured her, “I mean, you only thought that because my feelings for him are obvious, right?”

“What do you mean?” Yachi asked. Their feelings for each other had seemed pretty mutual, but what did she know?

“Well…I’m always all over him,” Hinata admitted sheepishly, “I can’t seem to stop myself from touching him, like latching onto his arm or climbing onto his back. I can’t help but notice all his little habits, like the way he glares when he’s trying really hard to be nice and how he fiddles with his clothes. It makes me want to mess them up just so I can watch him fuss over them until they’re all neat and perfect.”

Hinata’s hands crept further up his face as he talked until finally his entire face was covered. 

“He could work alone if he wanted to, but he lets me tag along and that…gives me hope,” Hinata whispered. His hands fell from his face and he scowled. “Except for this time.”

“He was only worried about you,” Yachi tried to reassure him.

“He just doesn’t think I can keep up with him,” Hinata said glumly, “Maybe he thinks he can work better on his own, or with someone more capable like Kiyoko-san.”

The image of Kageyama and Kiyoko standing next to each other crossed both of their minds. Tall, beautiful, and intimidating, the pair seemed perfectly matched together. 

“They do make a good match,” Yachi said, equally glumly.

 

“So you haven’t seen them?” Kiyoko repeated anxiously.

“No,” Akaashi shook his head, “And Bokuto’s been in a mood ever since they failed to show up.”

“Dammit!” Kageyama swore.

“Tell me honestly,” Akaashi’s eyes narrowed, “Are you in some sort of trouble?”

Kiyoko tried not to let her worry show on her face. Akaashi Keiji was sharp, no doubt he would convince Bokuto and their Fukurodani group to absolve their dealings with the Crows if they knew the extent of their troubles. 

“Whatever trouble you’ve involved yourself in, I won’t grudge you for not telling. Our groups barely know each other and I’d like to keep it that way for the time being,” Akaashi’s eyes shifted over to Bokuto’s dejected figure, “However, I cannot deny that the news of your missing members has come at a rather coincidental time…you remember our mutual friend, Nekoma?”

The sinking feeling of dread grew heavier as Kiyoko and Kageyama sped towards downtown Tokyo, their destination the Kuroneko Casino.

“Well, well,” The man grinned, “Look at what the cat dragged in.”

Nishinoya grinned as a trail of blood leaked from a cut on his cheek where the bullet had grazed him. Kenma was curled in his arms.

‘I thought I told Yamamoto to help you escape’ came Kenma’s petulant telepathic speech. ‘You’ve ruined my plans.’

“Plans to die nobly like some saint? Screw that!” Nishnoya declared, “Dying isn’t going to do anyone any good!”

“Take him down,” The man ordered. 

“You just fucking try!” Tanaka roared, rearing up. 

The ground beneath Tanaka’s feet exploded, propelling him forwards. The first black-suited man met Tanaka’s fist with enough force to drive him backwards into the men behind him. 

Asahi was right behind him, holding one of the slot machines over his head. 

“NISHINOYA!” Kuroo suddenly screamed out.

Nishinoya didn’t feel it at first. It was just a slight prick, like a mosquito bite. And then the numb sensation spread out from his back to the rest of his limbs. 

“It won’t stop your heart,” the man said with a smirk, “But this will.”

The man pointed his gun at Nishinoya’s chest.

“Ryuunosuke, Asahi, I suggest you stop where you are,” the man said smoothly.

“You.”

Tanaka saw red and Asahi paled as they finally recognized the man’s face.

“Director,” Asahi breathed. 

“It looks like Lady Luck is on my side for you three to have waltzed right in front of me,” The Director grinned, “I’ve been missing my little birdies.”

“Get away from Noya!” Tanaka demanded, sparks flying off his fists. 

“I don’t think so, Ryuunosuke,” the Director said, “I’ve spent a lot of time looking for you and I’m not about to let you fly away just like that.”

“Then we’ll make you get away from him!” Tanaka gritted his teeth as he and Asahi shifted into fighting positions.

“Like I said,” The Director squeezed his gun gently, “I suggest staying right where you are.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Asahi said, finding his voice in his anger, “Aren’t we your precious little experiments? You wouldn’t kill any of us.”

The Director’s face didn’t change as he pulled the trigger. A hole opened in Kenma’s left thigh. Kenma jolted in pain, a sharp gasp escaping his mouth. His scream echoed in Kuroo’s mind. 

“What…did…you…do…to...me?” Nishinoya strained to form words.

“Just something to stop your movements. Physical blows only serve to make you stronger, Yuu, I know that much. So don’t worry, my men will treat you as delicately as a flower,” The Director grinned, “Although I can’t say the same for the others.”

The Director snapped his fingers and his men beat Tanaka and Asahi to their knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma is another research facility, like Karasuno but specializing in psychic powers. I'll try to reveal their abilities shortly, but the ones in this chapter are:
> 
> Kenma - telepathy/psychometry  
> Kuroo - clairvoyance
> 
> Karasuno powers:
> 
> Tanaka - explosions  
> Asahi - super strength  
> Nishinoya - absorbs and expels force


	10. Shootout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have a rude awakening. Suga and Daichi are at a standoff. Hinata finds himself surrounded by haters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've killed myself with this one.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima woke up at the same time, jolting upwards and nearly bashing their heads together.

“Did you hear that?” Tsukishima said, his voice sounding panicked.

“I felt it,” Yamaguchi swallowed nervously. 

“Do a sweep,” Tsikishima ordered.

“I’m already on it!” Yamaguchi replied, a frantic edge to his tone.

Yamaguchi could feel foreign energies entering the apartment complex and his blood ran cold. 

“They’ve found us,” Yamaguchi whispered, “They’ve already surrounded us. Tsukki, what are we going to do?”

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima, his eyes wide with fear. Tsukishima could feel the waves of panic he was accidentally giving off. Tsukishima shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“Calm down, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima placed a hand on his shoulder, “Where’s Sawamura?”

Yamaguchi closed his eyes. His waves of panic quieted as he concentrated on finding Daichi’s energy. Ephemeral black wings sprouted from his back.

“He’s in the study room with Sugawara,” Yamaguchi answered.

Yamaguchi’s eyes shot open and he grabbed onto Tsukishima’s shoulders.

“They’re not alone!” 

 

“You should sleep.”

For once, it was Suga nagging Daichi about sleep. Daichi cracked a wry smile at that. Suga was leaning against the desk, his hands filled with documents as he shuffled through them. Daichi sat across from him on the old faded green loveseat. It was about 3 o’clock in the morning and he’d just lost the battle to a yawn. 

“Staying up all night worrying isn’t going to do you any good,” Suga continued, glaring at him petulantly, “And don’t just sit there smiling at me all innocently, go to bed!”

“Don’t wanna,” Daichi replied.

“And why’s that?” Suga asked, rolling his eyes.

“You’re not there,” Daichi answered, leaning to the side and propping his chin on his curled hand. Suga looked at him in surprise, his light brown eyes widening. 

“Dai-” Suga started.

“Pretend I didn’t say that!” Daichi interrupted, holding up his hand and grimacing. Daichi immediately felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. He’d only said it to tease Suga, but hell did it backfire. “That came out wrong!”

“And how exactly would it have come out right?” Suga asked, smirking slightly.

“I just mean it feels more comfortable being around you!” Daichi ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t worry as much.”

“Well the feeling’s not mutual,” Suga huffed, “You make me worry a hell of a lot!”

“Aw, I’m happy you care so much,” Daichi laughed.

The rustling of papers resumed as Suga turned his attention back to his task at hand. He glanced at Daichi over the top of the documents. Daichi had returned to his book, but wasn’t reading it. He was gazing at the cover thoughtfully. Suga recognized the book; it was one that Michimiya had been reading a few days ago.

“Why don’t you go bother Michimiya instead?” Suga said. His voice came out even and he was thankful for that. 

“Yui?” Daichi looked up in surprise.

Suga’s heart skipped a beat. He held his breath.

“No,” Daichi smiled softly, “I don’t want to burden her.”

Suga breathed out. He smiled, the muscles in his face pulling into the right places with mechanical precision. He forced light into his eyes and humour into his inflection.

“She’s not made of glass, Daichi,” Suga said, “And I’m tired of being a single parent.”

“How on earth could you be my parent?” Daichi snorted, “I’m pretty sure the worry goes both ways!”

“Like I’ve said a thousand times, Daichi, my power is survival endurance,” Suga said, lowering the papers and looking Daichi in the eyes, “You don’t need to worry about me.”

Daichi just looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Suga lifted the papers again and pretended to read them. 

“Why do you keep pushing me away?” Daichi said quietly. Panic immediately shot through him. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud. Daichi swallowed. But now that he had finally said it, he wanted to hear Suga’s answer. 

Daichi stared at Suga but the papers hid his face. Suga remained silent, his body stiff.

“Did I do something wrong?” Daichi pressed on. Daichi stood up and walked over to where Suga was. He placed a hand gently on Suga’s arm.

Where on earth did that come from? Suga’s mind raced. They had been bantering like usual. Hadn’t Suga acted normally enough? Hadn’t he fooled him? And oh no, he’s coming over here, fuck, no, shit, his hand is on my arm.

Suga struggled against Daichi’s grip, fighting to keep the papers in front of his face. Well two can play at this, Daichi thought. And to be honest, Daichi had an unfair physical advantage.

The items on the desk rattled as they wrestled. Suga knocked over a lamp and it fell painfully on Daichi’s toes. Daichi swore, but didn’t let go of Suga.

“You’re too damn stubborn!” Daichi growled. 

Daichi finally managed to pin Suga against the wall next to the bookshelf. Suga’s papers were crumpled but still intact and still, to Daichi’s extreme annoyance, in front of his damn face.

“Stop it, Daichi!” Suga hissed, “What’s with you?”

“What’s with me?” Daichi practically yelled, “You’re the one acting weird!”

“So what!” Suga argued, “Why do you care so much about what I do anyway?

“BECAUSE YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND!” Daichi roared. 

“I know I am!” Suga said in a choked voice. “We’re all best friends, Daichi! You, me, and Michimiya!”

“Why do you keep bringing up Yui?” Daichi asked. And why are you crying? Suga’s hands were trembling, holding onto those damn papers as if his life depended on it. Daichi lifted his hand and wrapped it gently around Suga’s.

“I’m angry at you, Daichi,” Suga whispered. 

“Why?” Daichi asked.

“Because you’re a big stupid blockhead who doesn’t understand anything!” Suga hiccupped. 

“Then tell me,” Daichi moved closer. Their bodies were nearly flush now, with the barest centimeter separating them. “Please Suga, tell me what I’m not understanding.”

“I don’t want to,” Suga muttered stubbornly, “You don’t deserve to know because you’re too dense! I’m fed up with you!”

Daichi leaned his forehead against papers, feeling the slightest bump as they met Suga’s forehead on the other side. 

“Sugawara Koushi, you have got to be the most troublesome and stubborn person I have ever met. Ever,” Daichi said flatly, “You run yourself into the ground, thinking you can endure anything and everything and you won’t even let me worry about you. Just what is so bad about me caring about you?”

“Gee thanks, tell me how you really feel about me,” Suga said sarcastically.

“I lo-” 

“DUCK!”

Daichi’s muscles moved before his brain did, grabbing Suga and pulling him down with him. Gunshots rang out and the wall where their heads had been exploded, fragments raining down on their heads. 

“You have three intruders by your window,” came Tsukishima’s voice again. 

Daichi turned and threw out his arm as if he was doing shot put. Black wings flared behind him as a force field shielded them from further bullets. 

“What’s going on, Tsukishima?” Suga asked the air.

“We’re being invaded. Yamaguchi’s identified thirty intruders surrounding our base,” Tsukishima explained, “What should we do?”

Tsukishima sounded scared. Three black figures came in from the window. They were dressed in heavy bulletproof armor and carried the biggest looking guns Suga had ever seen. Or maybe they just seemed bigger because he was looking at them from the other side. 

“We fight our way to the garage,” Daichi answered, “That’s our best way of escaping!”

“Tsukishima, tell the others!” Suga ordered, “You and Yamaguchi are our only means of communication!”

“Got it,” Tsukishima’s voice faded away.

“Daichi, leave me and go find Michimiya,” Suga said.

“What?” Daichi looked at him, dumbfounded, “Why just me?”

“We can’t move forward like this, Daichi,” Suga said with a sad smile, “Like this, we’ll just be stuck here until you can’t hold your force fields any longer. I’ll distract them, you run away to the others.”

“Like hell I’m leaving you!” Daichi replied angrily, “Are you out of your mind?”

“We don’t have time for this! I’ll be fine!” Suga snapped, “I’m not going to die from a few holes punched in me! The others will!”

“Goddammit, Suga, I told you no!” Daichi had that look in his eyes, the one that refused to be disobeyed. Suga shook his head in defeat.

“Fine, we both run for it,” he conceded, “As fast as we can, no looking back.”

“On three!” Daichi yelled.

“Hai, Captain!” Suga grinned.

I’ll be fine, Suga told himself. He took in a deep breath and listened to Daichi’s counting. Man, he was going to be so angry with him in a few moments. 

He didn’t feel the first bullet. Or the second or the third. He was running on pure adrenaline as he sprinted towards their assailants. He grabbed the first one’s gun, pulling its line of fire towards the other two. He aimed for the small unprotected gap at their necks and they went down. He was knocked away from the first one and he fell against a pile of books. 

The remaining intruder stood over him with the gun. Suga hoped Daichi had kept running, that he hadn’t looked back. Most of all, he hoped he wouldn’t be too angry with him about this. Suga closed his eyes as the intruder pulled the trigger.

He didn’t feel the last bullet as it pierced the center of his forehead either. 

 

Saeko sensed them before Tsukishima’s warning. She crept over to her closet. She dressed quickly and silently, sliding a series of knives, ammunition, and guns into their various hiding places among her clothes. Next were her swords, Morning Sun, the nodachi, and Evening Sun, the o tanto. 

Saeko smiled as she equipped them. 

Last but not least, her shotgun. She turned and carefully aimed at her west bedroom wall. 

“Sorry, Michimiya,” Saeko said as she blasted through the wall. 

One of the intruders fell back, gurgling blood from the new hole in his neck. There were two others. Saeko rolled to her desk for cover as they began shooting. A tranquilizer dart hit the wall next to her. So they wanted her alive, huh? Well too bad for them, the feeling wasn’t mutual. 

Saeko took a grenade out from one of the pockets inside her jacket and pulled the pin with her teeth. She let it cook before tossing it at their feet. The room next door exploded, shaking the foundations of the building. 

“I see you’re fine,” said Tsukishima’s voice from beside her.

“Leave the west wing to me,” Saeko said.

“Do you have a plan?” Tsukishima asked.

“I’m going to do what I always do,” Saeko said, standing up and slinging her shotgun over her shoulder. “Blaze a path!”

 

“What was that?” Yachi asked, her voice quivering.

The explosion had shook the walls and dust came floating down from the ceiling. 

“That came from the west wing,” Hinata said, his head turned towards the far wall. 

The two of them shuffled uneasily. Hinata had a bad feeling about this.

“It was probably Saeko messing about,” he said with a nervous laugh.

“Ye-yeah,” Yachi agreed, trying to smile. 

Suddenly, Hinata stiffened.

“Yachi,” he said quietly, “Close your eyes.”

“Huh?” Yachi felt a shiver of fear shoot through her at the look in Hinata’s eyes.

“Trust me,” Hinata said softly.

Yachi swallowed nervously as she closed them. She felt a sudden rush of wind by her head and something brushed her arm. There were sounds of a scuffle and Hinata yelped. Then there was a loud whack and a low groan. Yachi opened her eyes and looked behind her.

Hinata was crouched over a limp body dressed in bulletproof armor between her bed and the window. The person’s helmet had been torn off and their face was already bruising. Hinata wiped the lower half of his face where he’d also been hit.

He grabbed Yachi’s hand and pulled her across the room to her closet.

“Hide in here,” he ordered, “There’s more coming.”

“Do-do your best!” Yachi said worriedly as she crouched down.

Hinata flashed her a grin before shutting the door. Yachi could see through the slits in the closet door and she hugged her knees as she watched.

Hinata closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Okay, just like he’d practiced with Kageyama. He opened his eyes. His body moved before his brain did. A bullet came whizzing towards him and he moved slightly to the side, just enough to avoid it, but not enough to make his wings come out. 

Just a little at a time, he told himself, don’t burn out too quickly. First you have to locate the shooter. He watched the next bullet carefully, noting where it came from. He was beside the shooter in an instant, wings spread menacingly for a fraction of a second. Hinata grabbed onto the shooter and tossed him out of the tree. He landed beside him, ripping off their helmet. He hit their nose with his palm, driving it up into their brain. 

Pain shot through Hinata’s thigh and he staggered. Shit, he hadn’t been paying enough attention to his surroundings. There were at least ten of them outside with him. 

Sorry Kageyama, Hinata thought grimly. Looks like I can’t afford to hold back here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno powers revealed in this chapter:
> 
> Daichi - force fields
> 
> Tsukishima - as mentioned before, Tsukishima has control over sound. In this chapter, he uses it to send his voice to others, but he can only do this because Yamaguchi can tell him where to send it.
> 
> Yamaguchi - part of his empathic projection, he can sense the energy of others. It's not quite telepathy, but more of a sense of what they 'feel' like. 
> 
> Saeko's swords are named after Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. However, because I don't know enough about Japanese, I'm not entirely sure the meaning is right, so I just went with a mixture of Japanese and English wordplay. 
> 
> Morning Sun (Asahi) is a odachi/nodachi, a sword that's like a large katana
> 
> Evening Sun (Yuhi) is a smaller blade. This is the one I took the most liberties with, pretending the 'Yu' part is from Nishinoya Yuu, so forgive me for this reach.
> 
> Not explicitly mentioned, but appeared is Saeko's shotgun, Shoron (pronounced Sho-ryu) and translated to 'Small Dragon' is meant to be named after her little brother Ryuunosuke.


	11. Scattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Kiyoko are searching. The base is invaded. Nekoma is captured. Turns out the Director has a name. It's 'Fucking Asshole'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really kicking off, so the story jumps around a bit more in this chapter. I wanted to get as much in as I could.

The ride was silent. The sinking feeling of dread grew heavier as Kiyoko and Kageyama sped towards downtown Tokyo, their destination the Kuroneko Casino. 

They saw the bright neon lights of the Kuroneko casino long before they reached the entrance. Right away, they could tell something was not right. It was empty, the usual throngs of people completely absent. The entrance doors were shattered and the inside was dark and littered with trash. 

“Walk slowly,” Kiyoko instructed. 

Kageyama nodded grimly. They entered the empty casino cautiously. 

“Is anyone here?” Kageyama asked.

“No, but I imagine Kozume-san left a save point,” Kiyoko answered. 

“A save point?” Kageyama cocked his head in confusion. 

“Kozume-san is a stronger telepath than I am,” Kiyoko explained, “While I can only persuade, Kozume-san is capable of much more.”

Kiyoko stopped suddenly. A bloodstain was on the carpet next to her feet and she knelt down beside it.

“I’ve found it, come here,” Kiyoko placed her hand on the bloodstain. The carpet’s plush fibers were crusted all the way to the bottom. Whoever had fallen here had lost a lot of blood.

Kageyama joined her, placing his hand next to hers. He gasped as the world around him vanished. There was a sharp pain in his thigh and he hissed, biting his lower lip until it bleed. 

The room was brighter and pristine, not like the trashed place he’d just been only moments before. Kageyama realized he was being cradled and he looked up to see Nishinoya above him. It was a strange sight and Kageyama would have been amused if it were not for the strained and desperate expression he was making.

What’s going on? Nishinoya? Kageyama tried to speak but his mouth didn’t move. His head turned on its own and he saw Kuroo held down by several men, his arms clawing at the floor in front of him. And then he saw Tanaka and Azumane getting beaten down without putting up a fight. 

His head turned again and Kageyama’s blood ran cold at the sight of the tall black suited man standing over him and Nishinoya. The Director. 

“AAARRRHHH!” 

Several men went flying as flames burst out from a couple yards away.

“KARASUNO!!!” The wild one from Nekoma that looked like Tanaka ran towards the Director. 

“TAKETORA DON’T!” Tanaka screamed.

The Director smirked. He opened his mouth and said one syllable.

“Ten.”

Kageyama didn’t know what happened. His head didn’t turn in time. All he saw was a slight figure in a black jumpsuit standing in front of the Director. They had wild black hair and the black fingers of the gaunt reaching all the way down his bar arms. A white number 10 was on his back. 

Yamamoto was at his feet, his flames extinguished. Ten turned and cold shot down Kageyama’s spine. His aura reminded him of Hinata’s, but far colder and far stronger. It was like black flames screaming out with hunger. 

Black wings, larger than any Kageyama had seen from the Crows sprouted from the young man’s back. And they stayed. They didn’t flash into existence and then immediately disperse the way theirs did. He looked like he was surrounded by darkness as he descended upon Tanaka and Azumane. This time, Kageyama did scream. 

“Kageyama, Kageyama!” Kiyoko shook him by the shoulders.

Kageyama jolted, looking around wildly in fear. The room was dark and filthy once more. 

“What happened? What was that?” Kageyama asked, panting. He had broken into a cold sweat and his whole body trembled.

“That was Kozume’s save point,” Kiyoko said grimly. Kageyama noticed she was trembling too. “There might be another one by an exit somewhere, something that will tell us where to find them.”

Kageyama got to his feet shakily. He noticed two larger bloodstains on the carpet a short distance away. Tanaka and Azumane. Kageyama clenched his fists.

Kiyoko found another one of Kenma’s save points outside around the back. This time, she stopped Kageyama from touching it. 

“You don’t have to do this too,” Kiyoko said.

“You don’t have to protect me,” Kageyama replied with a scowl, “I need to know what happened to them.”

“Alright then,” Kiyoko conceded, lowering her hand. Kageyama knelt beside her and placed his hand on the patch of blood on the concrete. This time he was prepared for the sensation of being pulled into Kenma’s memories. 

 

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi crept down the hallway. Yamaguchi was deep in concentration trying to keep tabs on everyone and their intruders and Tsukishima led him by the hand as they moved.

“We’re safe for now, there aren’t any near us at the moment,” Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima had a bad feeling. His ears felt like the air around them was whistling.

“How far is the nearest one?” He asked.

“There are several by Kiyoko’s room- !” Yamaguchi yelped as Tsukishima suddenly pulled him behind him.

“Did you hear me coming?” The voice came from just down the hallway. Yamaguchi gasped.

“I did,” Tsukishima answered warily, “Who are you?”

“You don’t even recognize your own brother? I’m hurt!” A man almost as tall as Tsukishima stepped out of the shadows. Tsukishima’s eyes widened at the sight of the long black marks trailing down his arms and around his chest. 

“Ah, but I guess you wouldn’t recognize me with this thing,” the man said, pointing to the eyeless mask covering the top half of his face. “I’d take it off, but I wouldn’t want to scare you.”

“…Nii-chan…?” Tsukishima breathed. The hand holding Yamaguchi behind him trembled. “I thought you died.”

“So did I,” Akiteru laughed, but it sounded cold. 

Yamaguchi swallowed uneasily. 

“Tsukki, I have a bad feeling…” Yamaguchi said, tugging on the back of Tsukishima’s shirt.

“Not now, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, “Nii-chan, were have you been?”

There was something unnatural about the smile on the man’s face. Yamaguchi tried to pick up on his emotions and cried out, dropping to his knees and clutching his head. 

“Yamaguchi!?” Tsukishima whirled around and shook his shoulders, “What’s the matter with you?”

The man’s energy felt like a black hole shooting spikes that tore away at Yamaguchi’s mind, devouring the pieces it brutally sloughed off. Madness. Delight. Horror. Agony. Yamaguchi began laughing crazily, tears running down his face. 

“You…have to…get…away…from…him…Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, his whole body shaking.

Tsukishima’s face hardened and he turned back to the man who claimed to be his brother.

“Who are you?” He shouted furiously, “What did you do to Tadashi!”

The man frowned silently. Then he raised his hand to his mask and removed it. Tsukishima’s blood ran cold. Two crusted gouges and ragged lines of scarring were where his eyes should have been. It looked as if something had clawed his eyes out. 

“I wish I could see the look on your face right now, Kei,” the man said wistfully, “I’m sure its filled with horror.”

“You’re not my brother,” Tsukishima said.

“Oh but I am,” the man laughed, “Just wait till you hear everything I’ve been through!”

 

 

Daichi was halfway down the hallway before he realized Suga wasn’t with him. He stopped in his tracks, swearing furiously. Survival endurance, be damned, Daichi was going to fucking murder him for this! 

“Daichi!” Michimiya appeared beside him.

“Suga’s in danger!” Daichi said, “I have to go back for him. You get to the garage!”

“Wait!” Michimiya grabbed onto his arm, “We go together! I’ll grab him while you distract the intruders!”

“Why are you two so freaking similar!?” Daichi exclaimed in frustration, “I swear to god, if you dare try to sacrifice yourself too, I’ll develop the power to bring back the dead just to kill you again!” 

Michimiya would have giggled if it weren’t for the seriousness of the shit they were in. A small part of her wondered if Daichi would be as frantic about saving her as he was about Suga. She slapped her cheeks. No more stupid thoughts, this wasn’t the time!

“Suga, you’d better be okay!” Michimiya said as she and Daichi ran back the way he’d came. 

 

 

Yachi’s head slowly popped over the top of the windowsill. She searched the yard for Hinata. It had only been a few minutes, but Yachi couldn’t stand waiting alone in silence. She knew it was a bad idea, but she stood up and leaned out the window, hoping no one would see her.

She saw a flash of orange to the right and she gasped. Hinata was fighting, moving in so fast he blurred out of focus. Yachi couldn’t quite see, but it looked like a black shape was attached to Hinata’s back. There were several men collapsed in various places on the ground, but even more men surrounding Hinata and bullets destroyed the grass and bushes. 

“Freeze!” A man shouted from inside the room. Yachi whirled around and felt a jolt of fear as she saw one of their attackers standing in the doorway.

A bullet hit the top of the window beside her head. Yachi screamed and stumbled backwards. She reached backwards for the windowsill, but her hands missed, falling back into the air. Ah, I’m going to fall, Yachi realized, as the top half of her body passed through the window. 

 

EARLIER

 

“I thought I told you to keep your hands off my children!”

“Do I look like I’m interested in your brats, Nekomata?” The Director snorted, “A bunch of fake psychics are hardly a match for my experiments.” 

“Then return them to me!” The old man yelled through the phone.

The Director held it away from his ear. He glanced at the caged group of unruly Nekoma gang members before him. Their hands and feet were chained and many of them bled from various wounds his men had inflicted on them. The small one with dyed hair, Kozume was lying on the ground. The big one with the bed head, Kuroo, crouched over him protectively. Aside from those two, the gang members all stared at him unnervingly. Maybe it would be better to separate them. Make them sweat a little with uncertainty over the safety of their group members. 

“You can have your freaks back, Nekomata, but only once they tell me where I can find my property,” the Director said.

“Children are not property!” Nekomata snapped. 

“My crows aren’t children,” the Director smiled coldly, “They’re weapons. And I will get them back with or without the help of your so-called ‘psychics’. But you don’t want that, Nekomata-sensei. Because if I don’t what’s mine back with their help, you won’t get them back with their lives. ”

“Things aren’t always going to go your way, Himura Masaru,” Nekomata said.

The Director tensed. Then threw back his shoulders and laughed.

“You found out my name, hm?” The Director glared coldly at the capture members of Nekoma, “Not bad, old man. You’re little information gatherers are talented; I’ll give you that. But if they weren’t, I wouldn’t want them here.”

The Director ended the call. With a sharp turn, he whipped the phone into the cage. It hit one of them in the eye and the Director grinned as they yelped and clutched their new injury.

“You damned freaks,” he said, “You’re supposed to be able to read minds, right? Well then I guess you all know exactly what I have planned for you!”

The smashed phone leapt from the ground by Inuoka and shot towards the Director. The Director’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened. Black wings spread in front of him. 

Ten crushed the phone in his hand and dropped the fragments on the floor. He turned towards Nekoma, his eyes chillingly blank as he narrowed in on Lev. 

“Ah, you startled me, Ten,” the Director said, regaining his composure. 

Ten’s figure blurred as he moved. He was suddenly in front of Lev. He looked tiny compared to Lev’s gigantic size but the difference in aura was obvious. 

“You’re the telekinetic?” Ten murmured. 

Lev didn’t answer, instead raising his cuffed hands. 

“Don’t Lev!” Kenma’s warning was weak and far too late. 

The first blow took Lev’s legs out from under him. The second drove him into the ground, knocking his head against the floor. Lev picked himself up, his right eye blind from blood. He coughed and a tooth fell out, sticking to the floor with blood. 

Kuroo placed a hand in front of Yaku. 

“I know!” Kuroo hissed between his teeth, “But not yet! You can’t let him know about that!”

Yaku punched the ground in front of him. Lev tried to stand.

“Stop it, Lev!” Kuroo yelled. 

Ten stood looking at him blankly. He didn’t move until Lev swung. He didn’t need to use his wings as he jumped. Lev only saw him disappear from below him. The next moment, a hand blocked his eyes and then he was falling backwards. His head hit the ground and the world shook. His work done, Ten returned to the Director’s side.

“LEEEEVVVV!” 

Ah that was Yaku’s voice, wasn’t it? Lev tried to tell him he was okay. Yaku was going to scold him later. But everything was going to be okay. Lev would stop them. Lev wouldn’t let anything bad happened to Yaku or any of them. 

The floor beneath them started shaking. 

“Lev! Lev!” Yaku was screaming, struggling against Kuroo’s grip. 

“What’s going on?” The Director shouted. “What’s he doing?”

“The building is going to collapse!” Kuroo shouted back, “He can’t control his telekinesis!” 

This wasn’t good. Lev had slipped into a state between consciousness and unconsciousness. His desire to protect them and defeat the Director was in control of his abilities. Cracks appeared in the walls and ceiling. Fragments of plaster pulled away from the walls and whipped around the room, cutting into people.

“Ten, stop him!” The Director ordered, an edge of panic in his voice.

“He won’t be able to!” Yamamoto yelled, “No one can stop him now!”

“No,” Inuoka said, his face turning pale. “NO STOP! SOMEONE STOP HIM!”

“But we can’t stop Lev,” Yaku said, clutching onto Kuroo now, his nails digging into him. “It’s too late.”

Kuroo felt an overwhelming sense of panic. One image flashed before his eyes. He looked over at Inuoka and knew in his gut that Inuoka knew the same thing he did. Ten could stop Lev. All he had to do was kill him. Stop his brain activity. 

“Not Lev,” Kuroo said shakily, “Ten, we have to stop Ten!”

Yamamoto was crouched over Lev’s body. He looked up as Ten walked over to them. A chunk of drywall flew at Ten’s head. To Yamamoto’s shock, Ten didn’t dodge. The drywall smashed into pieces and sliced a cut just above his ear. 

“St-stay back!” Yamamoto shouted. 

Black wings engulfed the cage. Ten’s eyes were wild, without a hint of humanity in their depths. Yamamoto stepped over Lev and faced Ten.

“Yo-you bastard!” Yamamoto burst into flames, “I won’t let you touch him!”

Ten blurred and the flames on Yamamoto’s right side blew out as Ten passed him. 

On the ground, Lev slowly opened his eyes. Ten stood over him like a dark archangel, with wings that looked like a black hole, ready to consume them all. Time seemed to slow as that tiny fist descended upon him.

The room stopped shaking. The flying pieces of wall and ceiling dropped. Ten stood up. Lev didn’t move. 

“I can’t reach him,” Kenma said, his voice trembling, “He’s in a coma.”

“He needs medical attention!” Yaku yelled, scrambling to Lev’s side.

“Oh boy, that certainly looks bad,” the Director said, brushing off his suit. “If only I could help you...”

For the first time in a long time, Kuroo felt helpless as he looked up at the man towering over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Lev's in Necoma! (HAHAHA *sobs* I'm so sorry)
> 
> Nekoma abilities: Unlike Karasuno, Nekoma's psychic powers were developed natually with the help and training of Coach Nekomata. How else would they become such a gang able to compete with the Crows? As you might have gathered, the Director doesn't believe in natural psychic abilities (since he owns a facility that artificially created such powers).
> 
> Kenma - Psychometry. Paired with his telepathic abilities, Kenma is able to create 'Save points', pockets of his experience that others with psychic abilities (like Kiyoko and Kageyama - reminder, Kageyama's control over Hinata's abilities can be considered 'psychic') can access.
> 
> Lev - Telekinesis. He uses it by imaging long arms moving what he wants to move (like an imaginary whip lol). He has immense talent but can't control it very well yet.
> 
> Kuroo - Clairvoyence. He mostly uses it to read people, but sometimes he can sense events. 
> 
> Inuoka - Precognition. He's stronger at seeing and predicting events than Kuroo is.
> 
> Yamamoto - Pyrokinesis. 
> 
> Yaku's is a secret for now.
> 
>  
> 
> The Director's name: No big reason for him having a 'secret' name. I just took this long to think of one, plus I didn't think Nekomata would call him 'Director' since he had no relation to him originally. I actually wanted to use the Karasuno's vice principle's name from the manga but he doesn't have one lol. I ended up picking the name because I thought it sounded manly, very 'sadistic seme'-like. pffft. 
> 
> First name: Masaru (Victorious)
> 
> Surname: Himura (Scarlet Village)


	12. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crows are fighting a losing battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little brutal. I'd like to remind everyone of the tags on this fic and that I will be sticking to them.

There were 3 things that Ennoshita Chikara was not. Number one; he wasn’t very good at first person shooters. Number two; he wasn’t honest with the girl he loved. And Number three; he was not going to let the first two things stop him from helping the girl he loved kick copious amounts of ass to protect everyone he cared about.

Tsukishima’s warning had given him enough time to put the garage in lockdown. There was only one door open now and Ennoshita desperately hoped that the only ones who would walk through it would all be familiar faces. Ennoshita hid between shelves to the right of the door. He prayed for steady hands as he watched the door.

There was a whizzing noise and then suddenly the door exploded. Black-armored bodies flung limply through the doorway, smoke rising from their singed clothing. A black boot followed by red pants stepped through the doorway and onto someone’s chest. Ennoshita felt like laughing crazily.

“I’m just no match for you,” he said, shaking his head.

Saeko grinned at him, a grenade pin hanging from her teeth.

 

 

Yachi woke up on her back. The sky above her was clear. She could see the stars and the moon so closely it was as if she was right next to them. The grass was prickly beneath her. Her first thought was “holy crap I’m not dead or paralyzed”, quickly followed by “OMG HINATA’S IN TROUBLE!”

She jolted up and turned over onto her hands and knees. Hinata was still standing, but just barely. Blood dripped from numerous deep wounds. He was panting and sweat rolled down his skin as he struggled to remain upright.

One of the intruders shot at him and another tranquilizer dart sunk into his leg. Hinata swore as he staggered. He reached down and yanked the dart out. A chunk of flesh was attached the end of the dart and Yachi realized in horror that they were barbed.

“Hi-Hinata-kun!” Yachi gasped.

The black wings that usually flashed translucently whenever Hinata used his powers were solid. The base of Hinata’s neck was a deep purple, like a bruise. It swirled out from the top of his spine and seemed to reach like fingers around his neck and down his back.

Hinata moved in a blur. The man who’d shot him was suddenly on the ground, writhing in pain. His visor was smashed in and blood seeped out through the cracked glass.

“Akiteru, we need back up!” One of the guards said into his headset.

Hinata moved on instinct, reacting only to the sound. He jumped, grabbing onto the side of the man’s helmet and pulling it down into his knee. The helmet cracked apart from the force, destroying the internal headset. The man fell limply to the ground, both ears bleeding.

“Hi-hinata-kun…” Yachi trembled.

Hinata’s eyes were wild and dark as he attacked. There were no wasted motions in his movements and no mercy in his ferocity. The men kept falling, like shadows when the sun passes overhead.

“Hi-hinata please…stop...stop it, please!” Yachi walked towards the scene in a daze. Her foot felt sticky. She looked down to see a puddle of blood. Hysteria rose in her throat.

“HINATA!”

Hinata whirled around. He dropped the man he was holding. They fell to their knees, coughing blood. Yachi couldn’t recognize the darkness in his eyes. There was no sign of the Hinata she knew in their depths. They were filled with…madness.

“Hi-hinata-kun, it’s me,” Yachi said shakily, “It’s me!”

“Who are you?” Hinata said coldly.

“Ya-yachi! Hitoka Yachi!” Yachi cried out.

 

_“Ah, we haven’t met yet, have we?”_

_“Ah! Nice to meet you! I’m Hitoka Yachi!”_

_She was blonde, with her hair pulled to the side in a ponytail. Just like Her. Hinata wondered just how much she knew. She smiled brightly. Was it an act? Or was it genuine? Who was she?_

_Kiyoko was close to her. It made sense. Kiyoko had been close to the other woman as well. Why? She was the one giving them the shots, the medicine, the stuff that had turned them into what they were. She was their enemy. Why did Kiyoko trust that woman? Why did Kiyoko trust this girl?_

_“She’s suspicious,” Hinata had said to Kageyama._

_Kageyama nodded._

_“That timing, it’s too coincidental.”_

_“Someone planned this, but who?”_

_“I did.”_

_Hinata and Kageyama whirled around to find Kiyoko standing in the doorway to their room. Kageyama’s hand went to his gun, but Hinata stopped him._

_“Who is she, Kiyoko?” Hinata asked._

_“Hitoka Yachi,” Kiyoko answered._

_“That’s not what I’m asking,” Hinata said._

_“She’s in danger and she needs our help, I didn’t lie about that,” Kiyoko said, coming further into the room. “But she’s not in danger from what I said she was.”_

_“Tell us the truth, Kiyoko,” Kageyama said coldly._

_“Who is she?”_

 

Hinata was suddenly before her. Yachi gasped, stumbling backwards. Hinata’s hand pressed against her mouth and his lips brushed her ear. She tasted blood. Her mind went blank and the world faded to black.

 

 

 

Suga was on the ground surrounded by intruders.

Michimiya saw him first. Her first instinct was to shield Daichi, but in her state he could see right through her. The side of the wall was missing, blasted away by a breach charge. An armored truck had pulled around and its back was open and waiting.

“Get away from him!” Daichi shouted. A rain of bullets shot at him and he lifted his force fields with a string of curses.

Michimiya slunk around to where Suga was. There was a small hole in the middle of his forehead. Michimiya clasped her hands to her mouth to quiet her scream of horror. She couldn’t let Daichi see this.

One of the men stopped firing. Michimiya felt cold as he turned to Suga’s body. His visor gleamed in the light and Michimiya had a feeling she knew what horrible idea had taken root in his mind.

“NO!” She shouted, flinging herself at him.

He was startled by the sudden contact with something he couldn’t see, but he recovered quickly, pistol-whipping her with the end of his gun. She crumpled to the floor, her image flickering between visible and invisible. She felt someone’s boot kick her across the floor and she heard Daichi’s shout. Suddenly the bullets stopped and the room went quiet. Michimiya opened her eyes.

The man held Suga’s body upright, an arm around his waist and a hand under his chin to hold his head up.

Michimiya saw the colour drain from Daichi’s face as he saw the bullet hole in Suga’s forehead. She saw the ripple of air as Daichi’s force fields dropped. She saw the tranquilizer darts pierce Daichi’s skin. And she saw the look of defeat on his face as he slumped to the floor.

 

 

 

“Tsukishima’s stopped answering,” Saeko said worriedly.

The escape truck was ready, but it was missing most of its passengers. They were running out of time. Saeko might have taken out the first wave sent to the garage, but there were sure to be more coming soon. Saeko swore.

“I’m going back for them!” She said.

“Wait!” Ennoshita blocked her way.

“Don’t stop me, Chikara,” Saeko said angrily.

“No, that’s not it!” Ennoshita pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. “Take a motorcycle at least.”

He tossed her the keys and Saeko caught them with a surprised look.

“I know better than anyone not to get in your way,” Ennoshita smiled.

“Will you be okay holding the fort here?” Saeko asked as she turned to her own motorcycle. It was a shiny black with red and orange flames.

“I’ll manage until you get back,” Ennoshita answered, “But please hurry if you can, you know I’m a terrible shot.”

“I’m dragging you to the shooting range after all this is over!” Saeko promised, revving her motorcycle. She sped off through the hallway.

Ennoshita raised his hand to wave. It was going to be okay, he told himself; she would be back soon. He took a deep breath and his grip tightened around his gun. The garage was the only part of the complex that had fortified steel walls with no windows and a concrete floor. Aside from the door leading into the apartments, it was impossible to break into. Ennoshita lifted the gun and aimed down the hallway.

He only realized when he heard the explosion.

"Oh fuck," Ennoshita said as the roof fell down on him.

 

 

“Akiteru, we need backup!” Static filled the air from the device at Akiteru’s hip.

“Ahh~ can’t those guys do anything without me?” Akiteru laughed, “I guess this is why I’m the ace of this team!”

Akiteru looked down at the motionless figure of his little brother cradled in his arms. It had only taken one little hit to knock him out. Akiteru sighed. He was going to need to teach Kei a few lessons.

“Let…go…of…Tsukki!” The brown-haired one grabbed at Akiteru’s leg. Akiteru kicked him away in disgust.

“I remember you,” Akiteru said suddenly. “You’re the leech, the one always hanging off Kei’s side.”

Yamaguchi felt waves of cold disgust mixed with hatred and jealousy directed towards him. He gasped, feeling suffocated by their potency.

“Kei doesn’t need you,” Akiteru said, viciously kicking Yamaguchi in the side. 

“Give him back!” Yamaguchi struggled to his knees.

“No,” Akiteru said coldly.

Akiteru kicked him against the wall. Yamaguchi coughed up blood. Still, Yamaguchi pulled his body towards Kei.

“You just don’t give up, do you?” Akiteru laughed crazily as he lifted his foot.

This time, Akiteru didn’t intend to hold back. He was going to kill him. Yamaguchi could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the image of Saeko with a grenade pin hanging from her teeth.
> 
> The flashback in this chapter, with Kageyama and Hinata talking to Kiyoko took place a little after they rescue Yachi from getting kidnapped.


	13. Fevered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty shit happens. I'm too tired to write an actual summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo so once again, my word program crashed and I lost a lot of this chapter which I have just stayed up into the wee hours of the night to rewrite (because I refuse to let this stop me!) and so this chapter is a little shorter than I intended because I couldn't remember all the shit I wrote.

Yachi saw the sky.

It was all around her, nothing but sunlight and air. The wind was loud in her ears. She looked down. The apartment complex was incredibly small below her. She thought she could see a pinpoint of orange but she blinked and then it was gone. It was crazy, but she felt calm. She felt light, as if she wasn’t falling but instead…floating.

She closed her eyes.

 

 

A bullet grazed Akiteru’s thigh. He looked up to see one of the Director’s men.

“Don’t damage the Director’s property,” the man said.

“Take him then,” Akiteru said, stepping back, “Before I kill both of you.”

The man hurriedly lifted Yamaguchi over his shoulder and carried him off down the hallway. Kei stirred in Akiteru’s arms.

“Did you hear him taking Tadashi away?” Akiteru whispered into Kei’s ear. “You’re not very good at keeping people close to you. You keep losing them one after another…”

Kei’s eyes moved under his eyelids. Akiteru could hear him dreaming. It was a nice dream, nostalgic. Back before Kei went to Karasuno and before the experiments. Back when he was still lying to Kei. Back when he thought he was going to be a hero.

_Before he became a monster instead._

Akiteru heard the sound of a volleyball whistling past his ear. It sliced through the air like a samurai’s sword. He heard Kei’s laugh, pure and full of joy.

“You’ll wake up soon, Kei,” Akiteru said, “ _I’ll wake you up_.”

 

 

Saeko heard the explosion behind her. She turned around and felt her heart stop. The end of the hallway was filled with light and the ground was littered with rubble. The ringing in her ears was almost like bells. 

A hand stuck out of the wreckage. She walked towards it in a daze.

“SAEKO TANAKA, SURRENDER YOURSELF!”

The light was blinding, surrounding her on all sides. The row of men shifted and several gurneys were wheeled forwards and then tilted upright.

Hinata. Daichi. Suga. Michimiya. Tsukishima. Yamaguchi. They were covered in wounds, their heads hanging limply. It had happened again. They were all suffering while she was perfectly fine. She didn’t make it to them in time. Ryuunosuke, Yuu, Asahi…She had lost them too.

Saeko stood there, dressed to the nines in ammunition and firepower and looked helplessly on as her friends, her family, were loaded into armored trucks. She felt like a child, wearing her mother’s high heels, red lipstick smeared across her face.

A tranquilizer dart hit her in the thigh. She slumped to her knees.

“Should we take her with us?”

“No, she’s not a Crow.”

Saeko fell over as the tranquilizer emptied into her veins. She felt her body grow numb.

 

 

“You captured them?” The Director asked. His hands were folded behind his back. He looked over his agents with steely eyes.

“Most of them, sir,” The agent swallowed nervously, “One escaped, a blonde girl.”

“A blonde girl?” The Director’s eyes narrowed, “Saeko Tanaka? I thought the report said she was neutralized.”

“She was, sir. The blonde girl who escaped isn’t one of them, we don’t have a file on her.”

“Then she’s of no concern to us,” The Director dismissed the agent with a wave of his hand.

“Actually, sir, you may want to see this.”

The agent handed the Director a photo. The Director’s eyes widened as he took in the image of a skinny little girl with blonde hair. Blurred ghostly wings were spread from between her shoulder blades. His eyes narrowed in on the little blonde ponytail at the side of her head.

“That lying bitch,” he hissed.

 

 

Suga was alone at the back of the apartment complex. The steel barrel of a gun was pressed lightly to his forehead. _Ahh, a memory, huh?_

“Just pull the trigger,” Suga whispered to himself. His finger tightened and he held his breath. The gun trembled against his forehead.  

“Hahh, I just can’t do it!” Suga lowered the gun with a sigh.

“HEY! What are you doing, you idiot?!” Ukai shouted.

Suga jumped and paled as he saw Ukai marching towards him with murder in his eyes. Ukai grabbed the gun out of his hands and threw it.

“Are you fucking suicidal?” Ukai asked, grabbing onto the front of Suga’s shirt.

“No, of course not!” Suga protested, “Just listen to me, okay!”

Ukai frowned before letting Suga go.

“You better have a good explanation for this,” he growled.

Suga walked over to the gun and picked it up, dusting it off.

“Saeko’s going to get angry at me for this,” he said, frowning at a small scuffmark. “I borrowed this without her knowing.”

“And what was it doing against your head?” Ukai asked angrily.

“Ukai, do you think its possible for me to die?” Suga asked.

“Hah? Geez, you really are suicidal,” Ukai rubbed his head, “I’m no good at this stuff, where’s Sensei?”

“I’m not suicidal, Ukai,” Suga said, “I’m curious.”

“You’ve lost me…” Ukai said skeptically.

“My power is survival endurance,” Suga said, fiddling with the gun in his hands, “I can go for long periods of time without nutrition, water, sleep, or anything else you usually need to live. I can go without breathing for days. It’s impossible for me to bleed out because my body produces it quickly enough to replace what’s lost almost immediately. I heal much quicker than regular people do.”

Suga took a deep breath.

“What if I can’t die, Ukai?” Suga asked, “What if I’m immortal?”

“Ambroic cells regenerate at an unnaturally accelerated pace,” Takeda said suddenly, walking up to them with a water can in his hand, “They have a seemingly limitless number of regenerations but it isn’t indefinite. We just can’t fathom the amount. But that’s not what’s bothering you, is it?”

“I’ve read my file,” Suga said, “I’m not like the others. My specialization…”

“If you’ve read your file, then you know that the specialization of the ambroic cell fusion with your own DNA is decided by your subconscious,” Takeda explained, “You should know what that means.”

Suga looked down at his reflection in the shiny surface of the gun.

“I didn’t want to get left behind,” Suga said quietly.

“So you ran away?” Michimiya’s voice.

Takeda and Ukai faded away. Suga could see the outline of Michimiya’s body. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back and she leaned to the side. Suga felt like she was pouting at him.

“Michimiya…” The gun felt heavy in his hands, incriminating.

“You’re a coward, Suga,” Michimiya said, “Did you even think about how Daichi would feel?”

“Of course I did!” Suga shouted desperately, “I’m always thinking about how Daichi feels.”

“Then why do you keep pushing him away?” Michimiya asked.

Suga wished he could see her face, see what she was thinking. Her outline, filled with sunlight was too dazzling, too imposing and grand. How could he compete?

“I just want to protect you two…” Suga said weakly.

“You just want to protect yourself,” Michimiya said. “Stop lying to me, Suga. Can’t you be honest to me even in your own mind?”

“You love him…” Suga said quietly.

“So? What do my feelings have to do with your relationship with Daichi?” Michimiya said coldly, “Stop using me as an excuse to run away. If you love him, admit it.”

“I don’t want to,” Suga said. His hands felt cold.

“Then die,” Michimiya said, her voice breaking, “That’s what you’re going to do anyway isn’t it?”

Die? Him? There was a pain in the middle of his forehead. Was he about to die? Is that why there was a cold spreading throughout his body? What would it be like to really die? Could he do it? It was hard to breath.

Suga sank to his knees. Ah well, it wasn’t like he needed to breath anyway. Tears welled up at the edges of his eyes. Yeah, a coward like him should just die. Maybe then he’ll stop making Michimiya sad and stop Daichi from mistaking his feelings of friendship for love. Everything would be better if he just…disappeared.

Suga’s eyes widened. Disappeared? He looked up at Michimiya. She was visible now, highlighted by the sun. She smiled wryly at him.

“So you realized it, huh?” Michimiya said softly. “We’re the same, you and I. We’re both cowards when it comes to Daichi.”

“Yeah, we are,” Suga said wryly.

“I love Daichi,” Michimiya said confidently, “I love you too. I love everyone.”

Michimiya held out her hand and waited.

“I love them too,” Suga said finally, “And I love you and I love Daichi.”

Suga raised the gun to his head.

“And that’s why this time, I’m not going to run away.”

He pulled the trigger.

 

 

The inside of the armored truck was dark and so no one saw the flash of black from Suga’s back.

  

 

Kiyoko shook Kageyama back to his senses. He blinked, trying to adjust back to reality after coming back from Kenma’s save point.

"We’re going back to the Nest,” Kiyoko said.

"But we have to rescue Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi!” Kageyama said.

“They captured most of Nekoma,” Kiyoko said, “Do you know what that means?”

Kageyama fell silent.

“Nekoma is a gang that specializes in psychic abilities. Nekomata has gathered those with natural psychic powers to protect them from organizations like Karasuno, that’s why they were sympathetic to our cause. If the Director has them then he has information against us. We’ll rescue Nekoma and our friends, but first we have to regroup and plan before things get worse.”

“Things have already gotten worse.”

The two jerked around. An old man flanked by three young men in red tracksuits stood behind them.

“Nekomata-sensei,” Kiyoko said in surprise.

“Your Nest has already been attacked,” he said grimly, “It’s too late now.”

“What…” Kageyama felt his heart drop. Hinata.

“What do you mean it’s been attacked?” A note of anxiety was in Kiyoko’s voice.

“I heard from Kenma,” Nekomata explained, “They were forced to give out information in ways they had never experienced before.”

Nekomata sounded old as he explained. His face was withered and the worry was evident on his expression.

“Your Nest was invaded approximately two hours ago. The fight ended as you arrived here. They’re already on their way back to Karasuno.”

“DAMMIT!” Kageyama roared, punching the brick wall of the casino. Kiyoko remained calm on the outside, but she yearned to do the same as Kageyama.

“We need to make a plan,” Nekomata continued, “And then we’ll get our family back.”

  

 

A woman hung from the ceiling in chains. Her long blonde hair that she usually kept in a curled side ponytail hung in tangles around her shoulders. Her suit was tattered and dirty.

A man in a black suit stood before her. His eyes were a cold black and his hair was greying at the sides.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” His voice boomed through the large room, echoing off the walls. “You dared to create a Hatchling behind my back and then tried to hide her existence from me?”

“She is not a Hatchling!” The woman shouted.

“How did you do it? How did you make that experiment a success?” The Director demanded angrily.

“I was smarter than you,” the woman sneered.

“Oh really? And look where that got you!” The Director rattled the chains holding her up by her arms. “After all I did for you, you go and betray me like this? How ungrateful.”

“You didn’t do shit for me,” the woman spat, “You took advantage of my work, claiming it as your own and then using it to do unspeakable things to those children!”

“Don’t act like you weren’t there with me every step of the way,” the Director shot back, “You only wanted to outdo Takeda’s work. You were willing to do anything to further your research. What changed?”

“I had a daughter,” she answered simply.

“It saddens me to see you this way,” the man said, pulling a lock of her hair through his fingers. “To think there was a weakness like this in you.”

He yanked the lock of hair, ripping it off her scalp as she screamed.

“I’m going to find your little chick,” he grinned as the fine strands of blonde hair fell to the ground. And then, all you’ve done for the past twenty years will have been for naught.”

He turned and walked towards the door.

“See you later,” he said over his shoulder, “ _Yachi-san_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those (if there are any) wondering about the Nekoma members Fukunaga, Shibayama, and Nobuyuki, well here they are. More on them will come up later. I had originally introduced them and their powers but stuff happens and some things are lost forever (cries). 
> 
> whoo Suga's not dead!
> 
> Also, whoo Yachi can fly! (hopefull you got that and this isnt a spoiler)


	14. Alleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama asks for help. Oikawa's date is interrupted. Ennoshita's heartier than a cockroach. Yachi lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise bitches

“We need to make a plan,” Nekomata said, “and then we’ll get our family back.”

“They’ll be expecting us,” Kiyoko said, “The Director knows we wouldn’t abandon our family. He knows we’ll be coming for them.”

“That’s fine,” Kageyama growled, “We’ll just crush him.”

“If I remember correctly, Kageyama-Kun’s ability is teleportation and Kiyoko-Chan’s is Persuasion,” Nekomata said, “I don’t doubt you two could infiltrate successfully, however getting everyone out is another task altogether.”

“We can’t just escape like we did last time,” Kiyoko said, “this time, we need to destroy them completely or we’ll be running forever.”

“I agree,” Kageyama said, “we need to take out the Director.”

“We’ll need three groups then, one to rescue those who’ve been captured, one to confront Himura Masaru, and a third to get everyone out,” Nekomata said. “However, for this plan we need more allies.”

Kiyoko noticed as Kageyama’s hand clenched into a fist. He had an extremely sour expression on his face.

“Do you have an idea?” She asked, turning to him.

“There is someone we can ask for help,” Kageyama said through gritted teeth.

“Ah. You mean him, don’t you?” Kiyoko said flatly.

“Is he that bad?” Nekomata winced as Kiyoko and Kageyama’s thoughts pervaded his mind.

“Is who that bad?” Shibayama asked.

“Oikawa Tooru,” Kiyoko and Kageyama answered simultaneously.

 

 

 

 

“Who’s that?” Iwaizumi growled.

Oikawa paled as he tried to tilt the screen of his cell away to hide the unknown number. Goddammit, Sawamura! He’d told him not to contact him for a while!

“Being nosy is a turn-off, Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa laughed uneasily. He backed up towards the restaurant bathroom. Iwaizumi got up to follow him but Oikawa quickly waved his hand, motioning for him to sit back down.

“It’s a just an old ex-girlfriend,” Oikawa flashed him the peace sign and a wink, “I’ll be right back, Iwa-Chan! Don’t worry, I won’t cheat on you~!”

Iwaizumi glowered as several of the restaurant patrons looked over at them curiously.

Oikawa’s carefree expression hardened as he turned the corner for the restrooms. He answered the call as he went out the back entrance, pushing past a confused waitress.

“Have you lost your memory, Sawamura?” Oikawa hissed when he was alone in the back alley.

“Hello, Oikawa-Senpai,” said a voice that Oikawa hadn’t heard from in several months.

“Oho? Tobio-Chan~?” Oikawa was surprised, a rare occurrence for him nowadays.

“Normally I wouldn’t be calling you,” Kageyama sounded like he was gritting his teeth, “But I need your help.”

“Well this is rare~” Oikawa drawled. “And why are you calling me instead of Sawamura?”

“Sawamura’s been captured.”

Oikawa nearly dropped the phone. He fumbled with it before pressing it back to his ear with urgency.

“What did you just say?” Oikawa demanded.

“Everyone’s been captured,” Kageyama continued, “They didn’t get Kiyoko and I because we were away from the Nest.”

Now Oikawa understood why Tobio was calling him with desperation in his voice. ‘Everyone’ must include that precious orange-haired Shrimpy of his.

“Please, Oikawa-Senpai,” Kageyama begged quietly, “I have to get them out of there.”

Oikawa remembered high school. He remembered the humiliation of losing to an upstart volleyball team that possessed overwhelming strength. He remembered seeing the bruises on the backs of their necks and the haggard look in their eyes whenever the match ended. But during the match…that’s when they came alive.

They were vibrant and incredible and they filled Oikawa with so much envy and longing that it nearly drove him mad. And when he saw Tobio with them, Tobio his underclassmen from middle school, Tobio standing over him…it was almost too much for his pride to take. Until he saw Tobio go mad in the middle of a practice match. Black wings sprouted from his back and he screamed in agony. People in white scrubs rushed towards him only to be flung by some mysterious power away from him. One person had disappeared from in front of him and appeared splattering across the far wall of the gym.

Oikawa’s team was escorted out quickly and given confidentiality papers to sign. He never played against them again.

And then the Crows, an upstart gang, started rising to fame in the criminal underworld. And there Oikawa found them again.

They were silhouetted against spotlights, in the middle of raiding a shipment of drugs. Oikawa hadn’t known what the drugs were; he was just a night security guard at the time.

“Wait, Michimiya!” One of them had shouted out.

“Huh? Why?” A female voice had said as she removed a blade from his neck that Oikawa hadn’t even known was there.

“Information,” the same person had said, “He probably knows the schedule of the watch.”

“What if he screams?” A snide voice had said.

“He won’t,” they had answered confidently, “Will you, Oikawa?”

They stepped into the light and Oikawa finally saw their face.

“…Sawamura Daichi, Captain of Karasuno…?” Oikawa had whispered in shock.

“And Leader of the Crows,” Sawamura had added with a grin.

Oikawa shook his head clear of his memories. To think he’d been crazy enough to help the Crows after that, even going so far as becoming a double agent in Seijou’s gang to supply the Crows with their medication.

And why?

Oikawa smirked. Because that night had made his heartbeat and his blood start pumping again. It was the excitement, the wonder, and the impossibility of it all that he craved, that he was addicted to. The Crows defied common sense and Oikawa had wanted to do the same.

“Alright, Tobio-Chan~” Oikawa said with a grin, “Count me in.”

“Thank you, Oikawa-Senpai,” Kageyama said, his voice soft.

“I’ll be expecting a pretty big favour in exchange~!” Oikawa said before hanging up the phone.

Now there was only one more problem: his current guard dog. What the hell was he going to say to him? I’m going to be leaving to help out my old high school rivals, whom I’m also a double agent for? Like hell! And there’s no way he’d be able to convince Iwaizumi to let him leave for a few days by himself with no explanation. He’d demand to come along with him. Maybe if he told him they needed to beat up some rival gang, no need to mention that they were also saving a rival gang in the process.

Oikawa knelt pretended he was facing an imaginary dog-Iwa-Chan.

“Come on Iwa-Chan! Wanna fight some baddies? There’s a good boy!” Oikawa cooed, patting his thighs.

“Don’t call me ‘Iwa-Chan’,” Iwaizumi said from behind him.

Oikawa’s heart leapt into his throat. He turned around to see Iwaizumi leaning in the doorway of the back exit.

Oikawa gulped.

“Oh…he-hey Iwaizumi…how long where you standing there?” Oikawa asked weakly.

“Long enough,” Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed, “So who am I fighting?”

Oikawa blinked in surprise. “Huh?”

“You need me to fight ‘some baddies’ right?” Iwaizumi said, cocking his head to the side.

“Heh…good boy,” Oikawa smirked.

 

 

 

 

“Shit! Dammit! Shit!”

There was a clicking sound, like a key being turned in an ignition over and over again. Ennoshita struggled to push off the car door he’d used as a shield when the roof collapsed onto him. He wished he’d had Asahi’s augmented strength. He finally managed to kick it off. He sat up in the rubble and looked around. The garage was a pile of broken drywall, steel plates, and crushed vehicles and scattered parts.

“Fuck!”

A bang. Saeko was hunched over a motorcycle, her shoulders shaking. Her fist pounded the handbars.

Ennoshita dusted himself off as he painfully got to his feet. His left arm was swollen. He hadn’t managed to pull it under cover and it had gotten trapped under some rubble. His now broken cellphone fell from his lose grip and clattered to the ground. Whatever, it was useless now.

“Stop…” he croaked. His mouth was dry and tasted like rust. Saeko jerked around. Her eyes were red with crying and her eyeliner had run down her cheeks. Ennoshita reached for her fist. It was bleeding, from the pounding or something else, he didn’t know. He lifted her injured fingers to his lips and kissed them. “Don’t hurt your hands,” he said, "they're important."

“They’re useless,” Saeko spat, “I couldn’t stop them…I couldn’t save them…”

“We’re going to save them,” Ennoshita said fiercely.

“It’s too late,” Saeko said.

The sound of engines rumbled through the air. A transport truck pulled up to them and two figures waved from the windshield.

“Maybe not,” Ennoshita said, smiling.

Narita opened the door and tossed a round thing at Ennoshita.

“What…is that?” Saeko stopped crying and her face was filled with new hope.

“Reinforcements,” Ennoshita said, placing the helmet he’d caught on Saeko’s head.

“What the hell happened here?” Narita asked, looking around in shock.

“I mean, we’re used to trouble whenever we get a call from you but this is the first time your house has been knocked to the ground,” Kinoshita added, climbing down from the driver’s seat.

“Karasuno happened,” Ennoshita said grimly.

“That explains the noise from your end of the call then,” Narita grimaced.

"Yeah, the roof was falling on top of me," Ennoshita said. 

“How’d you guys escape?” Kinoshita asked. It was a reasonable question but Ennoshita hated the expression it put on Saeko’s face.

“They didn’t want us,” Saeko said bitterly. She clutched the handlebars of her motorcycle. “We’re not of any threat to them.”

“Then let’s make them regret that decision,” Ennoshita said, putting a hand on her shoulder. His heart paused, waiting for her response before beating again. He realized he was scared, scared that she wouldn’t regain the fire that she usually burned with, the forceful optimism that was so brilliant to him. Their home had just fallen on top of his head and here he was terrified that the girl he loved was about to give up.

“GAAHHHHH!” Saeko suddenly slapped the sides of her face hard enough to leave handprints behind. “I’m so sick of feeling useless!”

She turned to Ennoshita and he felt his heart start to beat again at the look in her eyes.

“I’m not going to feel better until I’ve punched all of Karasuno’s members in the face!” Saeko shouted, pounding a fist into her hand. “Let’s get our family back!”

“First, we need to call Kiyoko and Kageyama,” Ennoshita said, “If we’re lucky, they’ve found Ryuu, Noya and Asahi.”

“But if we’re unlucky they’ve also been caught and if we call them we’ll be giving our plans away,” Saeko said, “We need a plan.”

“And that’s why I’ll be calling them,” Narita said, waving his phone, “If they didn’t care about you two then they definitely don’t care about us enough to secretly track our phones.”

“And besides, if they did I’m pretty sure I would have noticed,” Kinoshita added.

“But first, you two get in the truck, I’ll call Kiyoko on the way,” Narita said.

Ennoshita gave the ruins of their home one last look before climbing into the truck behind Narita. He felt a pang in his chest at the loss. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder briefly. He turned away from the ruined apartment building to see Saeko as she was climbing into the truck. On her face was a look of fierce determination as she faced forwards.

 

 

 

 

A black car with tinted windows was parked under a bridge by the docks. The sun was setting but there was still an hour before the lights turned on. A man in a suit stood by the car. He was looking up at the sky with a pair of binoculars. Beside him, on the ground was an air mattress attached to an automatic pump that was slowly inflating it.

“So there she is,” he said, blowing smoke into the air.

A girl was falling out of the sky. She fell like a leaf, twisting and flipping as if she weighed nothing. Her back was shining faintly.

The man bent down to detach the pump once the air mattress was full. He then moved it forward a few feet. He looked up at the falling girl and adjusted it accordingly. She landed lightly, the air mattress bending slightly under her weight. The man knelt down and shook her shoulder.

“Mmm…” Yachi felt someone shake her. She rolled over and to her surprise fell off of something onto dirt.

“Ouch!” She sat up suddenly and found herself in what appeared to be an empty shipyard.

“Come with me, quickly,” a man said. Yachi felt fear shoot through her at his black suit and the insignia of an orange K on his breast pocket. She moved into a crouched position, ready to run for it.

“Who are you?” She asked suspiciously.

“A friend of your mother's,” the man answered, opening the car door. He looked around before gesturing for Yachi to get inside.

“Prove it,” Yachi said without budging. Her eyes glanced at the orange K. “That’s for Karasuno, isn’t it?”

The man glanced down at it and frowned.

“So you don’t remember?” He said with a hint of annoyance. “Look, I can’t prove anything to you, but I can explain why you just fell out of the sky without becoming a puddle on the ground.”

“I don’t need any answers from someone like you!” Yachi said, backing up.

“Not even the answer to where your friends are?” The man said.

Yachi paused.

“I’m not the one holding them prisoner, but I know who is and I know where they are,” the man said gently, “I can tell you if you come with me.”

“And if I don’t come with you?” Yachi asked.

“Then the Director of Karasuno will catch you,” the man answered. “Kinda hard to rescue someone when you’re in the same cell.”

Yachi thought quietly to herself as she studied the man before her. He was average looking, with glasses and hair that was greying at the sides. She took a deep breath before getting into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet you thought i'd never update again


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi meets an old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I considered not finishing this fic, but when I think about how everyone's practically trapped and captured I thought quitting would be irresponsible of me. So I vowed to save everybody! (lol)

They drove onto the highway. 

“How did you know where I would be?” Yachi asked. 

“I’ve been tracking you for a while now,” he answered. He paused before speaking again. “I’m sorry about your comrades.”

“So you were there and didn’t do anything,” Yachi said bitterly. 

“I would not have been much help,” the man said.

“I know,” Yachi said, flashbacks of the night running through her mind. 

“There is a lot that I must tell you,” the man said, breaking the silence. “And not nearly enough time.”

“What am I?” Yachi interrupted, “You can start by answering that.”

The man hesitated.

“Am I like the Crows?” Yachi asked, her eyes narrowed.

“Not quite,” the man answered, “you don’t have the same ambroic stem cells that they do. Their cells are unstable, but the variant that Madoka created are not. You will not get the gaunt, nor will your powers go out of control after they mature.”

“How nice for me,” Yachi said bitterly. 

“You should rejoice,” the man said, “you can cure the Crows with your blood. A sample of your blood can be used to create a vaccine that will effectively infect and convert their imperfect ambroic stem cells to your variant. ”

“Why didn’t I know about this? Why didn’t my mother ever tell me?” Yachi asked angrily.

“Because we had to wait for your cells to mature,” the man said, “But you were supposed to mature under supervision. When you left with the Crows we were unable to monitor your progress.”

Yachi’s eyes suddenly widened as she realized something.

“Did they know about me?” She asked him.

He paused.

“You’ll have to ask them that,” he said finally. 

Yachi thought back to her interactions with them. Maybe that was why they were so nice to her and so honest…they knew who-no…what she was all along.

“Will you take me to them?” She asked. 

“Not yet,” he answered, “first I need to take you somewhere safe.”

“I’ve been safe for too long,” Yachi said, “I won’t ever be able to help them if I’m in hiding!”

“You also won’t be able to help them if you’re also captured!” The man said irritably. “You being safe will be the best way to help them, trust me.”

They drove out of the city. They passed fields of corn and wheat for a couple hours. They finally pulled up to a farm. 

“Follow me,” the man said, getting out of the car.

Yachi followed, wondering what they were doing at a farm in the middle of nowhere. The man led her into a barn where an old man was tending to a few horses.

“Don’t just stand there, water the horses!” He shouted without turning around. Yachi jumped. 

The man jogged over to the hose and started filling buckets. Unsure of what to do, Yachi followed and wordlessly helped him. They spent several hours feeding, watering and then grooming the horses in relative silence but for the old man’s occasional instructions. 

As the sun set the old man sat down on a wooden crate by the barn door. He took off his hat and wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

“Fetch me the needle box,” he said, pointing to a first aid kit on the shelf. 

The man went to fetch it. 

“Um…” Yachi said nervously. 

“What can you do, girl?” the old man asked, turning to her. “Some ridiculous thing?”

“I…I can fly…” Yachi answered, “I think.” 

“Hmph, useless as a goddamn chicken,” the old man muttered. 

Yachi felt her face grow hot with shame and frustration. 

“But chickens do have their uses,” the old man continued, “they provide us with nutrients and energy.”

“Through dying,” Yachi mumbled sadly. 

“Well little chick, there’s not much you can do with just flying, not if you want to break them out of there,” the old man laughed, “but your blood on the other hand can make them stronger.”

Yachi frowned but stuck out her arm for the old man to draw her blood. He took 11 vials and set them neatly in a case.

“I don’t want to just give them my blood,” Yachi said as he bandaged her arm. “I want to fight alongside them!”

The old man was silent. He sighed before standing up. 

“Show me your flying,” he said, heading towards the back door of the barn. Yachi and the suited man followed him out to an empty field. The old man looked at Yachi expectantly. 

Yachi looked down at her body and swallowed nervously. It was a little embarrassing having them watching her so intently. She closed her eyes and did a little hop. Her feet landed neatly on the ground. 

“What’s wrong, little chick?” The old man asked.

“I don’t know how I did it before,” Yachi said sheepishly.

“Then what happened the first time you flew?” The old man asked.

“I don’t remember…I blacked out and when I woke I was floating,” Yachi said. 

“What happened before that?” The old man asked.

She closed her eyes and tried to think, to remember. Hinata had been fighting and then he was suddenly in front of her. She bit her lip and tasted blood. He’d…attacked her…pushed her backwards and her back had hit the ground…

“Hinata attacked me,” Yachi said, struggling to remember. “He pushed me back and…”

Yachi frowned. No…she hadn’t hit the ground. The words he’d whispered in her ear…what were they?

A hand was on her forehead. 

“Sorry about this,” said the suited man. 

“Sorry, Hitoka-Chan.” Hinata’s voice.

The man shoved and Yachi fell backwards. Wings unfurled from her back in a flash of bright white light. They stretched two meters behind her and unlike the Crows’ they weren’t made of smoke, nor did they disappear after a mere moment. 

“UWAAHH!” Yachi exclaimed, stretching to turn and look at them.

The two men were stunned. 

Yachi wondered if she could control them. She flapped her arms but they didn’t move. A muscle in her shoulders twitched and she was suddenly propelled into the sky as the wings flapped. 

“AAAHHHHHHH!!!” Yachi screamed as the ground suddenly became much further away. 

She swooped across the sky, her wings flashing with light each time they beat. 

“HOW DO I STOOOOPPP?” Yachi yelled as she flew past the two men. 

“HA HA!” The old man laughed, “Those sure are some wings!”

Yachi approached the ground and her wings were stretched behind her like a parachute. She stumbled as she landed and fell to her knees. 

The old man jogged over to her and ran a hand over her white wings. The suited man followed, his face filled with amazement.

“Amazing…they feel real,” the old man said. 

Yachi flapped and the wind blew a dust cloud over the men. 

“Your wings are powerful, girlie!” The old man said.

“They’re breaking impossible speeds…every time they beat they move so fast light and heat is created,” the suited man said in awe. “Is this even physically possible?”

“Well they’re magic wings, boy!” The old man laughed. 

“Can I fight with them?” Yachi said breathlessly.

“These’ll do,” the old man said, patting them approvingly, “Now just to teach you how to use them!”

Finally. She felt tears at the edges of her eyes. She could finally do something for them, for her friends, for Kiyoko. Yachi felt a burning in her chest. She clenched her fists. 

“Teach me!” Yachi said, her eyes blazing.

The old man grinned.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time now,” he said. “It’s been a long time since I’ve trained anyone. Call me Coach Ukai.”

 

 

“Here’s how the game works, Sensei,” the Director’s voice was cheery. Takeda looked at him dully. His head hurt and his left eye hurt even more from where Ten had punched him. 

One of the Director’s assistants wheeled in a man on an upright stretcher. His hair was down to his shoulders and his face was heavily bandaged but Takeda recognized him immediately.

“Ukai-Kun…” Takeda breathed.

Ukai’s body was fastened to the stretcher with his limbs splayed out like a pinned insect. Takeda felt tears welling up and he started to tremble. Dark finger-shaped bruises were around his neck. 

“Recognize this?” The Director pointed at the bruises. “This is something you created. The single flaw of all our hard work. The gaunt.” He spat out the word like it tasted bad.

“I had your precious lover injected with the same serum you created years ago,” the Director said. “I hope it will give you the motivation to cure this despicable trait. Every thing you create here will be tested on him. I hope that you can find a cure before it’s too late.”

“D-don’t you think I’ve been trying that ever since then?” Takeda croaked.

“But all these years you’ve failed,” the Director said. “Here’s a secret, I’ve always known where you were located. I kept tabs on you and your progress in creating a cure for this side effect. Then, once you’d cured them, I could swoop in and take them back again. But you only prolonged the process, giving them some medication that only stalled the progression of the gaunt, not curing it.”

The Director smoothed his hair, trying to keep calm.

“So I had Yachi Madoka try to find a cure for it. Remember her?” The Director sneered, “She always thought of you as her biggest rival. She even did secret experiments on her own child around the same time that you did yours. Incredibly, she produced even better results but she never shared them with me. After we discovered her betrayal, I tried her serum on the others but of course it failed. It was incompatible with the serum you created and merely passed through Ten’s body without affecting his cells.”

The Director waved his hand and a blonde woman was pushed into the room.

“So I hope that you two can work together to give me a cure,” he said darkly, “have fun with your reunion.” 

He left them with the door locked and two security guards monitoring their progress. Takeda immediately rushed over to Ukai. It looked like his jaw was broken and poorly set back in place. He seemed to be drugged, most likely because of the pain. 

Takeda held a hand near his face but didn’t touch it for fear of hurting him. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“Been a long time,” Yachi Madoka said after a long pause. Her voice sounded rough, like she’d been screaming. “Never thought we’d met again like this.”

“It’s a small world,” Takeda said. 

Madoka stood and tied her hair to the side in a messy ponytail. She started assessing the equipment and taking stock of their materials.

“It’s no use,” Takeda said, “I’ve tried everything.”

“Then try everything again,” Madoka said, selecting certain chemicals from a shelf. “Hurry up and look busy. I want to see my daughter again.”

“Hey, that compound won’t work,” Takeda said with a frown, looking over her shoulder, “It needs some sort of-of catalyst.”

Madoka grinned at him.

“Sensei, do you trust me?” She said quietly.

For a moment, Takeda was struck by the image of Madoka in the past when they were both competing for a position at Karasuno. She was driven, and a fierce competitor who thought outside of the box. She was his complete opposite in almost every way. Science excited her and she always tackled things with a grin that dared things to go wrong because she knew that with every wrong result she was narrowing in on the right result. He’d been intimidated by her when they were younger, but now he felt heartened by having her on his side. 

“Madoka, we’ve never been close and we don’t know much about each other despite our history,” Takeda started, “But I would gladly go into battle with you any time.”

“You sure are wordy,” Madoka said, “But I get what you mean. Battle, huh? I guess that’s the appropriate word for what we’re doing.”

"I'm going to destroy Himura," Takeda said, clenching his fists. "I've been a coward for too long."

"I was a coward too," Madoka said grimly, "I wanted to create a superhero. A little girl who could fight all her own battles, one that was strong and incredible. But then, when I held her tiny body in my arms I regretted it. I never wanted any harm to come to her. I realized then, that I had been going about things all wrong. I thought that by making the next generation stronger I was helping solve the world's problems. But I was just pushing that responsibility onto someone else. I'm tired of being irresponsible. I want to become a superhero myself, someone that would make my daughter proud."

"Now's our time then," Takeda said, "To take responsibility for our actions."

 

 

Finally. Akiteru stood before the cell that contained his little brother. He could hear him inside, his breathing, his heartbeat…his thoughts. They were scattered at the moment, switching between wondering where he was, why he was hurt, and where everyone else was. One thought persisted through them all and it was the image of his mousy brown haired friend. That Yamaguchi. 

Akiteru clenched his fists. That pest. Always hanging off Kei. Quiet footsteps echoed down the hall. Two of Himura’s men stood across from Akiteru.

“Akiteru, please come with us.”

“Why?” Akiteru frowned, “I’m about to have a loving reunion with my dear little brother.”

“The Director says you’re prohibited from this area,” the man replied stonily. They brought out tranquilizer guns. “You will leave or else we have been instructed to make you leave.”

“Oh?” Akiteru’s eyes flashed and black wings sprouted from his back. “Let’s see you tr-”

The men fired simultaneously. Akiteru was behind them suddenly and their guns went clattering across the floor. One screamed as Akiteru ran his hand through their chest. The other reached for an actual gun at his belt but he was too slow to fire before Akiteru grabbed his throat and crushed it. He slammed the man’s head against the wall, cracking his skull. Blood pooled beneath their bodies. 

Akiteru stepped over them and knocked lightly on the door to the cell.

“Kei~” he sang, “It’s meee, your loving older brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi Hitoka is like supergirl but with wings.


	16. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei and Akiteru have a sleep over, the director is a dick and Yachi trains hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit has been made*

Tsukishima was sitting on the back porch of his old house. He stared out in front of him. The grass was sparse but green, dirt kicked up from where he and his brother played. A volleyball was between his hands.

“Kei.”

Tsukishima was dreaming. Or maybe he was remembering. He couldn’t really tell. But before him stood Akiteru, the real Akiteru, the one from before Karasuno. He was so tall he blocked out the sun.

“Brother,” Tsukishima said. His eyes felt wet all of a sudden. 

“It’s been a while,” Akiteru said without turning around. “How’s mom?”

Tsukishima thought of their mother. She was cheerful and hardworking and so incredibly kind. She would have given them the world if she could. She didn’t deserve any of what had happened. Not the lies, not from both of them. 

“I haven’t seen her in years,” Tsukishima answered. 

“Ahhh…What terrible sons we’ve been,” Akiteru said wistfully.

Tsukishima silently agreed. 

“Why didn’t you visit her after you escaped?” Akiteru asked. 

He did visit her. He stood outside his old house and listened to the sounds of her yelling at the police, voice full of hurt and frustration as she demanded they find her sons. And then to her sobs as she never heard the information she so desperately wanted. 

“How could I?” Tsukishima said bitterly, “When you and those Karasuno goons were chasing after all of us.”

“So you do blame me for that…” Akiteru said. He kicked at the dirt. 

“Don’t pretend to be a victim,” Tsukishima said, “You refused to leave with us the first time. I’m not like you, I’m getting out of here.”

He moved to stand up but fell back down sharply.

“And how are you going to do that?” Akiteru asked. “When you can’t even get out of those chains?”

Tsukishima looked down and suddenly the ever-present weight of his chains entered his dream as well.

“Gee, thanks a lot,” Kei grumbled, “And here I was trying to forget about these.”

“Forgetting about your problems isn’t going to solve them,” Akiteru said gently. 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Kei muttered.

Akiteru was silent. Tsukishima felt anger boiling up inside him. 

“I passed it, all those horrible tests and experiments they did to us, I passed them all!” Tsukishima said angrily. “Why couldn’t you?” 

The wind blew and Akiteru’s old appearance faded away. The bruises from the gaunt appeared like ink soaking through cloth. He turned around and his half mask covered his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Kei,” Akiteru said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s too late for that!” Tsukishima said, “You’ve captured us and now we’re all in danger again! You dragged me back here! Well I’m not going to just give up like you did!

”You’ll never make it,” Akiteru said. “Not the way you did last time.”

“Last time was a different situation,” Tsukishima said, “I have my own way of doing things.”

Tsukishima’s eyes snapped open as he sat up and grabbed Akiteru’s arm. A knife hovered over Tsukishima’s head. 

“Hey, little brother,” Akiteru grinned down at him. “Wakey, wakey.”

Tsukishima struggled against his brother’s strength. The knife nicked just above his eye.

“You don’t need these, Kei,” Akiteru said with a strained voice as he tried to push down. “I didn’t need them.”

Tsukishima swung his lower body around and kicked his brother in the stomach. Akiteru bucked and the knife skittered across the floor. 

“What are you trying to do?” Tsukishima asked, breathing heavily.

“I wanted you back,” Akiteru said, “It’s not fair for just one of us to be free.”

“I wasn’t free, not really,” Tsukishima said.

“Oh I didn’t mean you, little brother” Akiteru said, “Soon you’ll be as free as I am.”

“Free from what?” Reality? Sanity?” Tsukishima said sarcastically. 

Akiteru smiled. His bruises grew deeper as he spread his arms.

“From limitations.”

 

The Director strolled through the school hallways, assistants following behind him. His father had always been a sniveling fool. He made a fortune through the school but did nothing with it. All he cared about was reputation. But Masaru, Masaru was different. At his school he provided more than mere education. 

He stepped into the gymnasium. Before him, stood his humble giant, Azumane Asahi. Around his neck gleamed a slim silver collar. He glared at him with contempt but in his defiant gazes was also fear. Masaru smiled.

“Welcome back, my truant,” he said smoothly. “The break must have been nice, but now class is back in session.”

He walked over to him with a cold smile. 

“Asah-,” 

Asahi immediately grabbed him by the neck and threw him down to the ground. Masaru instinctively struggled.

“Release us! Or else!” Asahi demanded.

Masaru smiled and relaxed, letting his arms fall beside him on the floor. 

“You’ve grown up, Asahi.” Masaru said. “Did my associates tell you what would happen if you acted out of line with that collar on?”

“They said it’d cut my head off,” Asahi said, “But it hasn’t happened yet so why should I believe that? Did you really think I’d be stupid enough to believe you’d kill the experiments you’ve been desperately chasing after?”

“Ha…ha…hahahaha! I shouldn’t have underestimated you, Asahi, you were in the university prep classes after all!” Masaru laughed, “You’re right, these collars won’t blow off your head.”

Masaru grinned wickedly. There was a soft thump from beside them. Warm blood soaked into Masaru’s side and Asahi’s knees. The head of one of his assistants rolled towards them before stopping and rocking slightly back and forth.

“They cut off someone else’s, some other innocent and useless person.”

Asahi’s face paled. His hands slowly released their grip on Masaru’s throat. Asahi shook and threw up onto the floor, his vomit splashing Masaru’s fancy suit. 

“You’re insane,” Asahi said shakily. “That was your own assistant.”

“Clean that up,” Masaru said to the others behind him. They rushed to obey his order, carrying out the dead woman’s body and head with expressionless faces.

Masaru stood up and brushed himself off. 

“Remember Asahi, there are all sorts of innocent people working here, in fact the employee number exceeds 3 thousand. Each one of them is wearing a collar like hers. Rebel and you’ll be killing innocent people.”

“How could you?” Asahi asked.

“The news hails you as some kind of terrible criminal, but I know how soft you really are,” Masaru said, “Through my training or through rebellion, whichever choice you make, you’ll leave here a cold blooded killer.”

Tears fell down Asahi’s face.

“Are you doing this to the others too?” Asahi asked, “Making them unknowingly kill someone? Turning them into murderers without them realizing?!”

“There’s nothing ‘unknowing’ about it,” Masaru said quietly, “You were going to kill me, weren’t you? You already chose to be a murderer in that moment.”

“RAAAHHHH!” Asahi’s sob turned into a roar as he pounded the floorboards with his fists. 

“I suppose I should tell you that if anything happens to me, if my heartbeat stops for whatever reason, every single collar in this institution will activate,” Masaru said, “It will be a massacre.”

He adjusted his suit jacket before plastering on another fake smile. 

“Well then, I have other matters to attend to. Take him back to the labs and have him start training,” Masaru ordered.

“Yes, Director,” his attendants answered.

“How do you sleep at night?” Asahi spat as the attendants forcibly lifted him to his feet.

“Comfortably,” Masaru answered.

 

 

Yachi was getting the hang of her wings. They moved separately from her arms and the sensation of muscle movement was different but exhilarating. She spun, ducking her head as her left wing swung at Takinoue like a club. 

“Whoa!” He exclaimed, jumping back. His stomach was hit with a gust of seering hot air as her wing passed. 

“Little Chick,” Coach Ukai walked up to them. Yachi was panting from exertion but her cheeks were bright and she greeted him cheerfully.

“It has only been two days and you’ve already got Takinoue here on the ropes,” Coach Ukai laughed. 

“Hey, I can keep going!” Takinoue joked. “First thing tomorrow morning.”

“Get some sleep,” Coach Ukai laughed.

“Will do, right after some food,” Takinoue flashed them both a smile and then headed over towards the house.

“Are we ready yet?” Yachi asked, turning to Coach Ukai. “Can we go save them?”

“Not yet, Chickie,” Coach Ukai said, “Your improvement is unnaturally accelerated due to your newly developed physiology, but experience can only be earned over time.”

A strange look flickered over Yachi face. She held her arm awkwardly, her hand brushing against her left wing.

“Something bothering you?” Coach Ukai’s face softened.

“I…am not human anymore, am I?” Yachi said hesitantly.

“Why’s that?” Coach Ukai asked.

“Because my cells are different…I have powers and abilities I didn’t…humans don’t have…” Yachi trailed off.

“Girlie, what do you think makes a person human? Hm?” Coach Ukai asked. “Is it their physiology? Their appearance? Their intelligence?”

“A combination of all those, I guess,” Yachi said.

“There is one more thing, a very important thing, and if you lose it that is when you lose your right to be called human,” Coach Ukai said with conviction. 

“What is it?” Yachi asked.

“Weight,” Coach Ukai said.

“Weight?” Yachi repeated in confusion.

“When you have something that puts you higher than other people you need something that grounds you,” Coach Ukai explained, “Some responsibility to hold you. Isn’t there anything important to you? That you want to protect?”

Yachi felt her heart beat faster. In her mind she could see the image of a tall girl standing at the top of a mountain, her black hair blowing in the wind. 

“I do,” Yachi said. 

“Then you are still very human, little Chick,” Coach Ukai smiled. 

“Coach Ukai,” Takinoue was back, this time with a printed sheet in his hand. “Shimada just sent this over.”

Coach Ukai’s expression was serious as he studied what looked like a blueprint. He folded the paper quickly when he realized Yachi was peering over at it. He and Takinoue exchanged looks before Takinoue turned and walked towards the barn.

“I’m coming too,” Yachi said.

“Oh? Where to?” Coach Ukai said.

“I’m not stupid,” Yachi said, “I’m coming with you to rescue them.”

“We’re not going to be rescuing them,” Coach Ukai’s tone was harsh. “We’re going to be delivering something.”

“My blood,” Yachi said. 

Coach Ukai looked surprised.

“It’s the only thing that would make sense,” Yachi said. “What if you haven’t collected enough? They could use me.”

“Yeah, the Director could really use you,” Coach Ukai snapped, “If you go, you’re just going to get captured.”

“I wont!” Yachi said fiercely.

“Alright, fine then! Say you don’t get captured, do you really think you could go to that place, be within meters of your friends, and then leave them behind without even trying to rescue them?” Coach Ukai yelled.

Yachi flinched. She looked stricken with emotion at Coach Ukai’s words. He sighed in frustration.

“Go to bed, Chick,” Coach Ukai said, reaching out to ruffle her hair. She avoided his touch. Hurt crossed his face but he didn’t say anything more. She turned and left.

It was late when they left. The moon was shadowed by clouds, casting everything in near pitch darkness. Yachi saw them to the door. Takinoue patted her on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, your master here will protect these two,” he said with a grin.

“I don’t need any protecting from the likes of you,” Coach Ukai joked gruffly.

The man in the suit, her mother’s friend Adachi Rokuro, smiled hesitantly. He was holding the briefcase filled with vials of her blood.

“We’ll be back in the morning,” he said.

“Stay safe,” Yachi said. It felt strange, to be sending them off. By age, the roles should be reversed. 

“Shimada will be here around noon tomorrow, earlier if he speeds,” Takinoue said, “So stay out of trouble until then.”

“I will,” Yachi replied. 

Their truck disappeared into the dark, its red lights growing fainter and fainter. Yachi pulled her hood up and ran up to her room. She took a deep breath and let out her wings. Her room filled with light. She concentrated, imagining floating peacefully in the sky. Her wings flickered and then the light dimmed until her wings were translucent and shimmery like gossamer. 

Yachi opened her window and jumped out. 

 

 

“Wake up, Kei,” Akiteru said.

The floor was hard against Tsukishima’s head. His glasses had been shattered from their fight and he could feel the glass shards under his fingers. 

“Just kill me already,” he muttered.

“I would never kill you, Kei,” Akiteru said softly in his crazy voice. 

“Then take my eyes or whatever it was you came here to do,” Tsukishima said.

“I’ve already taken them,” Akiteru giggled.

Tsukishima felt a jolt of fear. He reached up to his eyes and felt smooth metal across the upper half of his face.

“Careful, it’ll hurt if you touch it,” Akiteru warned.

“When did you…?” Tsukishima was trembling.

“While you were sleeping,” Akiteru said, grinning in the dark. 

Tsukishima reached around blindly. I can’t see. I can’t see. His mind was in a panic.

“You can see, Kei,” Akiteru said, “Just listen? Can’t you see me?”

Tsukishima’s breathing was loud in his ears. He held his breath and then released it slowly. The air left his mouth and pushed against the cold walls of his cell. It pushed against the figure of his brother, squatting near his bed, and the sink and toilet. 

Something moved fast and Tsukishima batted it away. As it clattered to the floor he realized it was the knife.

“See?” Akiteru said, smiling, “You can see just fine.”

Akiteru moved towards him suddenly. Tsukishima could sense his murderous intent from the way he moved, from the sound of his heartbeat and the blood rushing through his body. Tsukishima moved instinctively for the knife. The brothers came together in a fury of blows, Akiteru dodging the knife and striking out with his fist. Tsukishima avoided the hit and retaliated with one of his own. 

“Can’t you hear it? My heart racing?” Akiteru egged him on. “Can’t you hear my thoughts?”

Tsukishima’s hearing focused on Akiteru’s heartbeat, the knife chasing it as they fought. And then finally, he heard the slick plunge as the knife buried itself into his target. The beating quickened and then slowed. 

Tsukishima felt cold and tears sprung to his eyes as he felt warm liquid spill over his hands. 

“You…how could you?” Tsukishima said, tears pouring down his face. “Why?”

He cradled his brother’s body as they both slumped to the floor. He could hear the thoughts swirling around inside Akiteru’s brain as his pulse grew weaker.

“Because there is no light in this place to lead you out. But somewhere, your friends are calling for you. Find them. And get out of here.”

“You could have came too,” Tsukishima said, holding him tighter. 

“Goodnight, Kei,” and Tsukishima could hear the smile in Akiteru’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yachi's mom's kouhai finally gets a name, mostly because it was getting difficult to refer to him as "the man in the suit". Honestly, I forgot to add in his name so I kinda threw it in.


	17. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captured start moving.

Everything was nothingness. No movement, no sensation, nothing. Empty, without even words to fill the silence.

‘Lev? Lev, can you hear me? Lev?’

There was no pain, only calm and quie-

‘Oi, Shitty-Lev, wake the fuck up!’

‘Kenmaaaaa, five more minutes!!’ Lev thought to himself.

‘So you can hear me, you jackass!’ Kenma sounded enraged. Wait, Kenma?

‘Kenma?’

Lev wanted to look around but it was all darkness. He tried to move but felt nothing in response.

‘Kenma, where are you? Where am I?’ Lev asked.

Kenma seemed to pause.

‘I can’t see you, but from your thoughts I think I know what you’re inside of,’ Kenma said finally. His tone was grim. ‘It’s an isolation tank. They’ve deprived you of your senses.’

‘Is that why I can’t feel anything?’ Lev asked.

‘Yes,” Kenma replied.

‘Kenma, this is scary,’ Lev said, ‘Are you sure that I even exist? Or maybe you’re just a figure of my imagination, a hallucination or something.’

‘You’d have to exist to be able to imagine, dumbass,’ Kenma replied. ‘But this is actually a good thing for you, Lev. You’ll be able to train way better than you did back at home.’

‘What does that mean?’ Lev asked cautiously. He recognized that tone in Kenma’s voice and it always meant something bad for him.

‘With all your other senses cut off, you can focus wholly on the one sense they didn’t seal,’ Kenma said, ‘ _Your telekinesis_.’

‘Wait, you mean you want me to train even while we’re being held prisoners here?’ Lev complained.

‘What else would you do with your time?’ Kenma asked coldly. And then softer, ‘You’ll be fine, Lev. I’m right here with you.’

Lev calmed down at Kenma’s words. Kenma was tough on him with training but in the end, he always knew what would work best for Lev. And Lev put his full trust in that because he knew Kenma would never let him down.

Lev relaxed his mind and imagined stretching out, feeling around the room he was in. The isolation tank was filled with liquid at body temperature. He could sense himself floating in it but that was all. The liquid was thicker than water but he didn’t know what it was.

‘I don’t think there’s anything I can move in this place,’ Lev said.

‘Then try the room next door,’ Kenma instructed, ‘Michimiya from the Crows is inside there.’

Lev had only ever met Michimiya once but he remembered her as a bright, cheerful girl with short brown hair. She was pretty cute and she seemed close with Sawamura and Suga. He reached out, his telekinetic sense fumbling clumsily through the cement wall separating them. He found her curled up on a fold-down cot made of metal with a thin mattress pad. There were few items in her room, a blanket, a food tray with utensils, as well as a toilet and sink. The most notable thing about her room however, was a fan located in the top right corner.

‘What’s the fan for?’ Lev asked Kenma.

‘So they can still see her if she turns invisible,’ Kenma answered, ‘The room is set up so that flour will fall from the ceiling and the fan will blow it around until it covers her. The floor is also covered to mark her footprints.’

‘They’re really prepared,’ Lev said nervously.

‘They may have prepared for keeping the Crows here,’ Kenma agreed solemnly, ‘But they didn’t prepare enough to keep us here. Lev, steal some flour from her floor and bring it to your room. You’re going to learn how to control your telekinesis so well that you’ll be able to control each particle of flour.’

‘Uh, Kenma,’ Lev said weakly, ‘That sounds impossible for me.’

‘Then make it possible,’ Kenma said.

 

 

 

Akiteru’s body was cold.

Tsukishima hadn’t moved. He sat listening in the dark, his eyes closed under Akiteru’s mask. A fly buzzed in the room and landed on Akiteru’s face. Tsukishima cried out in a raw voice that pierced the air and swatted at the bug. It flew away unharmed. Tsukishima whirled around, searching for the location of its incessant buzzing. He realized then, that the noise he was hearing wasn’t the buzzing of the fly but rather of static coming from Akiteru.

Akiteru’s body had shifted in Tsukishima’s lap when he moved and the static was coming from inside his pocket. Tsukishima reaching inside, his hand shaking, and pulled out a small rectangular object. He pressed a button and Akiteru’s voice filled his ears.

_“Nationals are right around the corner and- Whoa! Hey, are you recording me? Kei, you rascal!”_

Tsukishima remembered that conversation. There was a scuffle and then Kei’s voice.

_“It’s a present, you idiot,”_ Kei laughed, _“Since you never let me go to any of your matches to cheer for you, you can take this with you.”_

_“You recorded yourself cheering for me?”_ Akiteru’s voice was surprised.

Tsukishima remembered the look on his face in that moment, the mixture of wonder and happiness. He remembered the warmth.

_“It’s super embarrassing so only you’re allowed to listen!”_ Kei’s voice squeaked.

Static again. It was the end of that clip. And then,

_“Kei,”_ Akiteru voice was older and more haggard.

_“I’ve never apologized to you in person, have I? And now I probably can’t. I’m so sorry for being such a crappy brother. I can’t control myself anymore, it’s like my mind can only follow my most primal instincts. I’ve lost my rationality.”_

Tsukishima remembered the crazy look in Akiteru’s eyes, the feral quality of his actions.He imagined him sitting alone in this horrible place recording this message.

_“I’m recorded this in case you ever get caught by Karasuno again, because I know that the Director will never give up on chasing after you. He might even send me after you and I don’t know if at that point, I’ll be in charge of my own will. My will might even turn against me._

_“I have to confess, I miss you, Kei. I worry that my mind will only think of my desire to see you and drag you back here to hell with me. So this recording is in case that ever happens.”_

Tsukishima listened as Akiteru outlined the building layout and the plans the Director had in store.

_“One more thing, another thing I haven’t gotten to tell you in person,”_ Akiteru’s voice said, _“I love you, Kei. And I’m always on your side.”_

Tsukishima held the recording device close to his heart as static filled the air once again. He clicked it off and steadied his resolve. If his brother’s information was correct, then _he_ should be in the farthest room from him. Tsukishima sent his voice to the other end of the building.

‘What do you need?’

Kenma’s voice inside his head was faint but Tsukishima could still hear it. Tsukishima grinned in the dark and sent his reply.

“Black paint.”

 

 

 

Yaku was curled up in a corner of his cell. That bastard Himura had locked them all in separate cells under the school after he’d interrogated them. Yaku wondered how Lev was doing and if he was still in a coma. He felt like cursing.

‘He’s breathing,’ Kenma’s voice was suddenly in Yaku’s head. Yaku sat up.

‘Can you reach the others?’ Yaku thought to him.

‘Some are faint, but yes,’ Kenma replied, ‘This place isn’t safe-guarded against psychic abilities since they focused on other things.’

‘So then what’s the plan?’ Yaku asked.

The cell door suddenly creaked open. A slender figure of a girl was outlined by light.

‘We’re going to take the school,’ Kenma said.

“Hello~! My name is Michimiya Yui!” Said the girl, flashing Yaku the peace sign.

“It’s a real pleasure,” Yaku said gratefully. Michimiya vanished and the locks on Yaku’s handcuffs clicked open.

“Pretend they’re still locked,” Michimiya whispered. She felt close to him and she must have been the one who unlocked the cuffs. Invisibility was a pretty cool ability, Yaku thought to himself.

“Won’t they notice you’ve escaped?” Yaku asked her quietly.

“Don’t worry,” Michimiya grinned, although he couldn’t see her, “It’s taken care of!”

‘Michimiya, hand Yaku all the keys except for cell 34,’ Kenma instructed. Michimiya did as instructed.

‘You know what to do,’ Kenma said.

Yaku smiled. His figure shimmered before splitting into two.

"Biolocation," Yaku said to Michimiya as an explanation.

"Cool!" She replied.

“Thanks, Michimiya,” the Yakus said. One stayed behind in the cell, pretending to be locked up. The other took the keys and disappeared down the hall.

‘Michimiya, I have a more dangerous task for you. I need you to get black paint from the art room,’ Kenma said, ‘Bring it to cell 344, Tsukishima’s inside.’

“On it,” Michimiya said.

 

 

 

“Black paint.”

‘Give me a couple hours,’ Kenma replied.

Tsukishima waited, unmoving and silent. Held in place by Akiteru’s body.

There came a knock at his cell door and then a quiet click as it opened. A tube of black paint floated towards him.

“Is that…” Michimiya’s voice was heavy with sadness.

“Yes,” Tsukishima’s limbs felt heavy but he took the paint from her, “Give me a minute.”

Michimiya turned away as Tsukishima took his shirt off. Tsukishima changed quickly and silently. He was careful with the paint, making sure to spread it in the right places.

“Let me help,” Michimiya said, “You can’t reach your back.”

Tsukishima stood still as she applied the paint.

“Done,” she said.

Tsukishima moved Akiteru to his bed and laid him down gently. He brushed his paint-stained fingers across Akiteru’s eyes, closing them.

“Where is Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked.

“Cell 87,” Michimiya replied uneasily.

“That’s…the medical ward, isn’t it?” Tsukishima said, “What happened to him?”

‘Medically induced coma,’ Kenma said, ‘to prevent him from influencing anyone with his power.’

“They stop at nothing, do they?” Tsukishima said bitterly, “I’m getting him out of there.”

“Wait!” Michimiya said, holding onto Tsukishima’s arm, “We have a plan, please, just listen to us!”

“Better make it quick,” Tsukishima snapped.

‘We need to be stealthy, at least for another 24 hours,’ Kenma said, ‘There is a cure being made right now, several stories above us. In 24 hours, the last ingredient needed for that cure will arrive. If you are ever going to be free of Karasuno you need that cure.’

“The Director will notice us before that!” Tsukishima said.

“That is why we need to make it look like everyone is still trapped,” Kenma said, ‘I can fool the cameras with a false save point, but I need you to make their radios and communications stay silent. You can do that, can’t you?”

“Silent?” Tsukishima said, “Don’t you know what my ability is? Noise!”

‘You sent your voice to me, all the way from one end of the building to another,’ Kenma said, ‘All you have to do is send their voices away from where they intend to go.’

Tsukishima didn't retort. He had to admit to himself that he'd never thought about that possible use of his power before. Could he really do it?

“And what about written communications?” Tsukishima said, “I can’t control that.”

‘That only needs…’

 

 

 

“…A small electrical fire, huh?” Taketora cracked his knuckles. “Lemme see what I can whip up!”

Yaku had led him to the basement breaker unit. Taketora closed his eyes and concentrated. The wires gave off a tiny plume of smoke.

“That should do it,” Taketora grinned.

“I have a message from Asahi,” Yaku said, closing one eye. “Detonation collars, every civilian in this place is wearing one.”

“Damn, this Director dude is a real sicko!” Taketora said with disgust, “Hey, Kenma, what do we do about that?”

Kenma took a few minutes to reply.

‘Lev will handle it.’

“Lev, huh?” Taketora said with awe, “I’ll eat my hat if he manages all that!”

“He will,” Yaku said with a smile, “Lev has the potential.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abilities update
> 
> Yaku - Biolocation, the ability to be in two places at the same time


	18. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better, things get worse, but things are always progressing forwards

Takinoue adjusted his hat.

“How do I look?” He asked.

“Like an idiot,” Rokuro answered, “But the disguise is fine.”

“No need to be so tense, geez,” Takinoue grumbled, “Worried our little chick will get into trouble while we’re gone?”

“Of course,” Rokuro grumbled, “She’s Madoka’s daughter after all. I don’t see why Shimada couldn’t have came sooner.”

“Unlike you and me, his real job is more demanding,” Takinoue said, “He can’t just drop it like that. Also he lives in another prefecture.”

“This is more important than work, don’t you think?” Rokuro said icily.

“Enough squabbling, what are you, a married couple?” Ikkei Ukai laughed, “We’ve got a job to do haven’t we?”

“Got it, I’m off boys, make sure to get into trouble while I’m gone,” Takinoue tipped his hat and then left with a tool kit in hand.

He walked up to the side entrance confidently. He flashed the fake ID card they’d had made at the security camera. He held his breath, hoping it would work. The door opened and he walked inside with a sigh of relief. Ikkei and Rokuro watched Takinoue enter the building before moving themselves.

As he exited the truck, Rokuro looked up at the sky, thinking of Yachi and the lie he told her when they left. _‘We’ll be back in the morning’_ Why did he say that? Was it the look on her face? The plain fear of never seeing them again, of being left behind by people she cared about again? Or was it because she was Madoka’s child that he couldn’t bear to break her heart with the truth? He thought he saw a glint in the sky above him but he didn’t see it again.

 

 

 

“It only needs one more ingredient,” Madoka said, holding a vial up to the light. It was filled with a viscous clear liquid.

“And then it will cure them?” Takeda said.

“Yes, but without the last ingredient it’s useless,” Madoka said, sorrowfully, “I’m sorry, we might be too late for him.”

Takeda stroked the side of Ukai’s face. They’d set his jaw but it wasn’t healing well. The area was lumpy and swollen. His breathing was labored and his eyes moved restlessly under the lids.

“Isn’t there anything we can do for him?” Takeda asked, his voice strained.

“We lack the proper tools for surgery and it’s been too long since the break,” Madoka said, “At this point, we need a miracle to save him.”

“This is all my fault,” Takeda whispered, leaning his head gently against Ukai’s chest.

The door opened and the usual expressionless attendants entered with their food for the day. They left quickly, leaving the food under trays as usual.

“Let’s hook up his new IV bag,” Madoka said gently. She walked over to the tray and began setting everything up. She lifted a lid and froze. She fought the urge to grin.

“Takeda, bring me the vials we prepared,” She instructed, “The final ingredient has finally arrived!”

Takeda rushed over and looked over her shoulder. Under the food lid was a neat case full of vials of blood.

“What is that?” Takeda asked.

“A catalyst!” Madoka exclaimed, working quickly. She explained as they worked, “My daughter was the only successful experiment produced by this place. Her blood was perfectly suited to the ambroic stem cell fusion and thus it integrated with her DNA seamlessly. Her blood mixed with our new formula will act as a catalyst if injected into the Crow children. It will allow them to use their powers without activating the gaunt!”

Madoka spoke rapidly but Takeda was able to keep up. They worked through the night, testing and adjusting. Finally, Takeda held the finished product in his hands.

“This will fix you, Keishin,” Takeda said, his eyes brimming with tears.

Madoka injected the formula into Ukai’s neck. The change wasn’t immediate, but 30 minutes later Ukai’s jaw was noticeable less lumpy and swollen. After that, the changes grew more rapid. Behind his back, a pair of translucent grey wings grew and broke him free from the restraints. He fell to his knees. Takeda rushed to his side. Ukai’s eyes were wide with shock as the structure of his jaw moved back in place under his skin.

“Ittetsu…” Ukai said, his voice hoarse. Bruises were disappearing and scars faded away to faint lines and then to nothing. His hair faded to white.

“I’m so glad,” Takeda said through his sobs. They clung together on the floor.

Madoka politely looked away from their tender moment. So it was Madoka who noticed the door opening first.

“Well done!” The Director stood clapping in the doorway.

Madoka grabbed a butter knife from their food tray and wielded it aggressively.

“I knew you could do it, the two of you together,” the Director smiled sinisterly, “Even if you had to resort to outside sources.”

He threw a worker’s hat on the floor in front of them. Takeda looked confused but Madoka’s face was grim.

“So you knew about my plan,” Madoka said icily, “Why didn’t you stop us?”

“Stop you?” the Director smirked; “Now why would I do that when our goals were the same? We both wanted a cure for those poor children.”

“But you won’t give it to them,” Madoka snarled.

“I will,” the Director smiled, “Once they’re under my control.”

“Too bad you’ll never have the cure then,” Madoka said.

She turned her body and whipped the knife at the window. It bounced harmlessly against the glass with a loud clatter and then fell to the floor.

“Ha! Was that supposed to do something?” The Director laughed.

Madoka smiled and ducked as the window shattered from a flurry of gunshots. She grabbed the case full of completed formulas and threw it out the window. The Director shouted angrily and shoved her out of the way as he ran after it. He leaned out the window and watched helplessly as the silver case fell through the air and landed in the arms of a suited man. Beside him, an old man holding a sniper rifle grinned up at him.

“Get them,” the Director said quietly, his voice full of rage. “Don’t let anyone leave the premises.”

“Yessir,” his attendants answered before scurrying off.

The Director pulled a gun out of his suit jacket and shot Ukai in the head before Takeda or Madoka could react. Ukai’s head whipped back from the force. A shrill wail forced itself out of Takeda’s throat as he realized what happened.

“You monster,” Madoka spat, her eyes full of tears. She rushed at him but he shot her in the leg.

“You will make me another formula or I shall paint the walls of this school with blood,” Masaru said quietly. He then turned to Takeda. “I never punished you for the mistake you made years ago when your formula failed and gave me faulty soldiers. I thought i could still use you but you've failed me again. I have no use for you anymore.”

He aimed the barrel right between Takeda’s eyes. This was it. They had lost the battle. Takeda closed his eyes as tears fell freely down his cheeks. Ukai was gone because of him. Masaru fired his gun. Takeda felt nothing. He opened his eyes in confusion. The back of a closed fist was in front of his face.

“Get away from him!”

Something firm and warm was against Takeda’s back. He looked up and saw Ukai’s face above him. Smoke was coming off of the right side of his face where the bullet had gone through. Takeda looked forwards again and saw that Ukai’s hand was also smoking. Ukai opened his fist and a bullet covered in blood fell to the floor.

“Wha-! What the hell!?” Masaru snarled.

“Congratulations, Sensei,” Ukai grinned, “The formula worked.”

Ukai ripped the gun out of Masaru’s hand. For the first time, Ukai saw fear in Masaru’s widening eyes.

“NOOO!” An attendant drew a gun and threw herself between the two men.

“Don’t kill him!” She begged. Tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled the trigger. A hole opened up in Ukai’s chest. The hole smoked as it closed.

“Risa, what a good girl,” Masaru said.

“Why are you protecting him?” Ukai asked.

“Because if he dies, we all die,” she replied.

“What have you done to the people living here?” Takeda asked.

“Takeda, what do you suppose the importance of the brain is to the body?” Masaru said cryptically. “Take away any part of the body but for the head and the body can still go on, but destroy the head and the body dies. So in this school if I, the head, die…” - He stroked Risa’s head - “Then so will the body...Now my dear, shoot him again and again and again!”

Risa shot Ukai in the head and his body fell. She continued shooting as the smoke plumed from his wounds. Masaru’s other attendants rushed to restrain him while he was still down.

“I didn’t expect him to gain such strong healing powers,” Masaru said calmly, “But I did prepare for such an outcome. What was it your notes said, Sensei? 'The ability gained is determined by a psychological need that the subject has.' By keeping him injured for so long, I presumed he'd had some sort of regenerative ability.”

An attendant rolled in a large tank with a lid.

“Now Sensei, how do you contain a person with constant regenative powers?” Masaru asked.

“What do you mean?” Takeda asked nervously.

“You force them to constantly regenerate to the point where it is all they can do,” Masaru said with a gleeful expression, “Fire is one way, but personally I prefer to use acid.”

Takeda and Madoka watched in horror as Ukai’s body was lowered into the vat. He screamed as his entire body started sizzling.

“Now, make me more of that formula,” Masaru said.

“I can’t,” Madoka said quietly, “I’m missing the last ingredient.”

Masaru’s expression darkened with rage.

 

 

 

“Think he’s angry?” Ikkei chuckled, lifting his sniper rifle and slinging it around his back. He pulled out two pistols from inside his coat.

“Let’s hurry, they’ll be here in seconds after that flashy display,” Rokuro said, pulling out his own weapon.

“Well if Takinoue hadn’t of gotten himself caught, we’d have had more time,” Ikkei said.

There was a whoosh and something barreled into Ikkei’s back. The old man fell but recovered quickly. Behind them, stood Ten, black wings so big they seemed to block out the sky.

“Ahhh, shoulda known you’d pop up, boy,” Ikkei said, wiping blood from his mouth.

“Take the case and run,” Rokuro said to Ikkei.

“You expect and old man like me to run?” Ikkei laughed as he got to his feet, “Nah lad, that’s not happening. Now get a move on, before I scold you.”

“Ikkei-Sensei,” Rokuro said regretfully.

“Go on,” Ikkei said, “Get that case to safety.”

Rokuro turned and ran, swearing loudly. Ten moved to pursue but Ikkei moved faster, and shot where his foot was just about to be. The bullet skimmed Ten’s shin. Ten paused and then turned, his attention now on Ikkei.

“Practice ain’t over yet,” Ikkei said with a grin, "Don't think you can just leave early!"

 

 

 

Rokuro rounded the corner only to be met with an army of the Director’s men. He straightened his back and adjusted his tie.

“I thought you promised to stay out of trouble,” he said quietly as the wind blew.

Yachi landed behind him.

“And you promised to be back by morning,” She replied, "It's morning."

“Yeah,” Rokuro smiled sadly, “I did, didn’t I? Sorry about that, but sometimes, adults lie.”

“So do kids,” Yachi said, “So you adults need to set better examples.”

“You kids sure grow up fast,” Rokuro laughed.

“How can you laugh in this situation?” Yachi said, fighting back tears.

“In situations like these, the only thing you can do is laugh,” Rokuro said, remembering words that Ukai Ikkei had once told him. “Now, Hitoka-Chan, I have a big girl job for you.”

“Don’t kid me,” Yachi said, “I’m here to fight!”

“Not this fight,” Rokuro said, throwing her the case.

He threw down his pistol for the automatic rifle that was hanging at his side. Yachi hugged the case, tears falling as she looked at his back.

“Take to the skies, Hitoka-Chan,” Rokuro said, firing.

Time felt like it slowed for Rokuro. He could see the wave of bullets heading for him and thought, _‘So this is it. The end of the road for me. But I always knew it would come to this. I have no regrets.’_ Then he felt himself get lighter and his body lifted into the air. The bullets splayed the ground where he used to be.

“Wha!” Rokuro looked back.

“Stop moving!” Yachi said, struggling to hold onto him as she flew higher and higher. They sped into the clouds, above the range of bullets.

“Now what’s your plan?” Rokuro shouted.

“I don’t know!” Yachi replied.

“I was afraid you’d say that!” Rokuro said.

Just then, the clouds parted and the nose and windshield of a huge cargo plane appeared before them. Yachi screamed and dodged, just avoiding crashing into it. Then, for a heartbeat, she felt something. A strange emotion that reminded her of Kiyoko’s outstretched hand the first day she met her.

“We’re getting on that plane,” Yachi said.

“We’re WHAT?” Rokuro shouted, but Yachi wasn’t listening. She flew after the aircraft, racing to catch up with it again.

“How?” Rokuro shouted.

“I don’t know, but it’ll let us on,” Yachi said, exhilaration filling her, “I know it will!”

“You’re crazy!” Rokuro shouted.

Yachi flapped harder and her wings grew in size, propelling them forwards at an insane speed. Rokuro’s jaw dropped as they neared the back end of the plane. For some unknown reason, the rear cargo door was opening.

Standing there in the hangar was a slim figure with outstretched arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abilities update
> 
> Ukai Keishin - regeneration, his cells quickly regenerate, healing him completely even from deathly states
> 
> The plane type is an Antonov An-124 Ruslan, on loan from the Haiba family


	19. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi flies again. Suga and Daichi need to sort out their shit and frankly, Michimiya is tired of it.

A few days ago

 

Kiyoko’s phone rang. She looked at the number suspiciously.

“Is it Karasuno?” Kageyama asked, eyes narrowed.

“It’s from Narita,” Kiyoko said, “But it might not be him on the phone.”

“Answer it,” Nekomata said, “We’re not going to learn anything from ignoring it.”

Kiyoko answered the phone and held her breath.

“Kiyoko?” Said a hushed voice. “Are you there?”

“Narita?” Kiyoko said.

“Oh thank god,” Narita sounded relived, “I was worried you were caught too.”

“Too?” Kiyoko said suspiciously.

“Sawamura, Asahi, Suga, Michimiya, Hinata” – Kageyama’s heart stopped – “Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and I think the new girl too, they’ve all been captured by Karasuno,” Narita said, “I picked up Ennoshita and Saeko at the Nest. Everything’s been destroyed.”

This was all information they already assumed but the confirmation still felt like a crushing weight.

“We’ll meet you at that place,” Narita said, “I’m glad you guys are safe.”

“Same here,” Kiyoko answered before Narita hung up. She grabbed her jacket and helmet.

“Where are you going?” Nekomata asked.

“There’s only one place Crows go when they’re in trouble,” Kageyama answered, “The trash.”

“We’re going to meet up with our other members,” Kiyoko said, “I promise, we’ll bring back your family.”

“They’re our family,” Nekomata said, “We will not stand by and do nothing.”

“But you’re…” Kageyama trailed off.

“What, old?” Nekomata laughed, “You’re right about that, boy! But luckily, there are some wonderful children who help out an old man like me.”

Nekomata had a strange glint in his eye. He handed Kiyoko a card.

“Whenever you’re ready to launch this rescue mission, give that number a call,” he said, “They’ll be happy to help with supply you with whatever you need.”

“Thank you, Nekomata,” Kiyoko said with a bow. “We are in your debt.”

“Nonsense! Debt? Ha!” Nekomata grinned, “This is called working together, my dear. Cooperation, not debt!”

“Cooperation…I like the sound of that,” Kiyoko said with a small smile.

“Travel safely, youngsters,” Nekomata said, seeing them to the door.

Kageyama revved his engine as Kiyoko mounted her own bike. They sped off without a word to each other, knowing exactly where they were headed.

The junkyard was the same as ever. At the outskirts of the city, it was full of garbage and rusted metal from old cars and other things. A stray dog chased a cat across the lot, the two scruffy bodies disappearing between mountains of trash.

Kiyoko and Kageyama dismounted their bikes and walked through the heaping mountains of scrap until they came to a small shack. Outside the shack, Narita waved at them. Kinoshita, Ennoshita and Saeko sat in old lawn chairs beside him.

“Glad to see you’re all safe,” Kiyoko smiled.

“Likewise,” Ennoshita said, returning it.

“Do you have a plan for saving the others?” Kageyama asked them.

“We need information first,” Ennoshita said, “Karasuno’s bound to have changed since the last time you were there.”

“We also need a method of communication,” Narita added, “If I know anything about the others, its that they’re not going to just sit around waiting to be saved.”

“Likely, we’ll bust in just as they’re busting out,” Kinoshita joked.

“I’ve gotten in touch with the old man,” Ennoshita said, “His group is going to make a delivery tomorrow night. If we can be in the air, Kageyama can send them a communication device for them to get to the others.”

“How high in the air should we be?” Kiyoko asked.

“Something they won’t detect…maybe like 40 thousand feet?” Ennoshita said.

“You want an aircraft then,” Kageyama said, rolling his eyes.

“Is that too hard a shot to make?” Ennoshita asked him.

“Too easy,” Kageyama retorted.

“I think I can get us that aircraft,” Kiyoko said, looking down at the card Nekomata had given her. It was a business card with neat gold lettering and a red logo in the shape of a family shield.

It read, HAIBA KORP.

 

 

 

Papers fell from the sky, like rectangles of snow. They fell continuously, always flitting in front of Suga’s face and hiding it from his view. Daichi wanted to rip them all to shreds.

“Tell me how you really feel about me,” Suga’s voice was soft, not sarcastic the way it had been when he actually said the words.

“I love you,” Daichi said.

The papers continued falling. It was so easy to say it here, while he was dreaming.

“I love you, I love you, I lo-” BANG.

There it was, that terrible gunshot that ruined everything. The papers turned red and Suga’s body fell with them, slumping to the ground almost weightlessly. A single page draped over his face like a sheet placed over the deceased.

Daichi knelt and reached for it with trembling fingers. It blew away just before he could touch it and the suddenness of seeing Suga’s face – the gaping hole in the middle of his forehead and the dark blood running from it – made him gasp for breath and his blood run cold.

 

 

 

Daichi jerked awake, covered in sweat as his heart pounded.

There was a clicking noise as someone unlocked the door to his cell. Daichi flinched as the door opened slowly.

“Daichi,” Said Michimiya’s voice. Her outline was faint in the light coming in from the doorway.

“Yui?” Daichi said, his voice hoarse from unuse.

“Let me uncuff you,” She said, rushing over.

“Wait!” Daichi croaked, “It’s dirty here so I’ll come over there.” His face was hot from embarrassment as he shifted. his joints hurt from being in the same position for so long. He stood up and hobbled over to her. He looked haggard, covered in filth with sunken bloodshot eyes.

“Whoa, what…happened?” Michimiya asked, her face filled with concern.

“I puked,” Daichi said, averting his face. The first day he'd sat, frozen in disbelief. The tears came during the second day, after hours of seeing nothing but Suga's face in his mind. It was near the end of the second day when he'd thrown up all over himself in his grief, as if trying to forcibly expel it from inside him.

Michimiya’s face hardened. She unlocked his cuffs and threw them on the floor.

“Lift your arms,” She instructed. Startled, he did as he was told. She quickly yanked off his shirt and threw it where the cuffs landed.

“Hold it!” Daichi shouted as her hands went to his belt. He was covering his nipples like a scandalized girl.

“You’re disgusting,” Michimiya said scathingly, “Wait here.”

Daichi waited in stunned silence as she left him there. Okay, granted sitting in his own vomit was pretty disgusting but what exactly what was he supposed to do about it? It wasn’t like he’d had any place to shower.

Michimiya’s head popped back into the doorway.

“The coast is clear, follow me!” She ushered.

Daichi followed her down the hallway. As they walked, the memories of this place rushed through his head. The grim hallways and the cold empty dorm rooms that used to be theirs when they were still just experiments.

They were headed towards the boys bathroom. Michimiya led him to the showers.

“I’ll look for something for you to wear,” Michimiya said, turning away.

“Thanks, Yui,” Daichi said, taking off his pants and turning on the shower.

The water was cold but turned hot quickly. He welcomed the scorching heat of the shower. It felt like it was hot enough to burn away the memories of this place. Daichi ran his hands through his short dark hair. There wasn’t any shampoo but there was a bar of soap. The water ran dark with grim as he scrubbed away at himself.

“Sorry, but this was all I could find,” Michimiya said, placing an old school uniform on a chair by the shower.

Daichi reached around the curtain for it. His face turned grime when he saw it but he forced cheerfulness into his voice.

“Thanks Yui, this works perfectly!” He said.

He was still wet but there weren’t any towels so he pulled it on anyway. He left the top couple buttons of the shirt undone and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. The front of it clung to him wetly. He didn’t bother with the tie but shoved it in his pocket anyway. He emerged from the shower looking disheveled but clean.

Michimiya looked at him, then blushed and covered her face with a groan.

“What?” Daichi looked down and realized his shirt was practically see-through from being wet. He blushed and crossed his arms. “This was not on purpose.”

“Can’t you let a girl give up in peace?” Michimiya complained.

Daichi’s heart skipped a panicked beat.

“What do you mean…?” He asked, but he already knew the answer to his question.

Michimiya took a deep breath.

“We’re friends, Sawamura,” Michimiya said, clasping her hands together behind her back, “But you don’t care about me the way you do about Sugawara.” – She felt like trembling but held herself together with all her willpower – “I can tell. I’m in love with you, so I know better than anyone how you really feel towards him. You look at him the same way I look at you. He’s the only one you can see.”

“I’m sorry, Michimiya,” Daichi lowered his head.

“Don’t be,” Michimiya roughly flicked his head up, “That’s how you are, straightforward and loyal to a fault. I don’t regret falling in love with you, Daichi. But I don’t want you to fall in love with me just because you feel sorry for me or because I’m a girl.”

“I love you too,” Daichi said with a small sad smile.

“That’s not the same,” Michimiya punched the center of Daichi’s chest and grinned. “We both know who you’re really in love with.”

Suga's face flashed through Daichi's mind. He wished he could see him smile again, just once more. 

"Let's go get him," Michimiya said softly.

The image of the hole in Suga's head shot through Daichi and he froze. His force fields shot up and Michimiya fell onto the floor as they pushed her away.

"I can't," Daichi said. his face looked stricken with fear. "What if he's..."

"Are you going to just stand there then? Rooted to this spot with fear?" Michimiya said, getting to her feet. Daichi flinched at her words. 

"I can't..." Daichi said, inwardly cursing at how pathetic he was.

"Wait there then," Michimiya said determinedly, "I'll get him myself."

She stormed out the door and shut it behind herself. Daichi heard a small click as she locked him in.

"Hey!" Daichi rushed over and jostled the doorknob. "Yui!"

 

 

Healing the hole in his head took a very long time. And it hurt like a fucking bitch.

Suga had slowed his heartbeat and his breathing, keeping them to a minimum while he concentrated on healing the bullet holes in him. He could see the Crows in his mind, their backs to him, walking slightly ahead. He just needed to focus on catching up to that back with a large white 1 on it.

There was a sliding noise and then a bang. Suga felt himself being jolted.

“Bingo,” Said a familiar voice.

“Michimiya?” Suga said, forcing his eyes open. His voice was raspy.

Michimiya shimmered into sight, her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

“You look terrible,” Michimiya said.

“I feel terrible,” Suga replied honestly.

"That looks painful,” Michimiya said, staring at the bullet wound in his forehead.

“It is,” Suga said.

“But aside from that, you’re alive…you’re goddamn alive,” Michimiya’s voice was choked with emotion and tears glimmered at the corners of her eyes.

“I am,” Suga said, emotions welling up inside him as well.

Michimiya threw herself over him and squeezed him tight.

“Don’t ever make me worry like that again!” She said softly, “Or I’ll punch you really hard.”

“That’s a terrifying threat,” Suga laughed through his tears.

“You made Daichi so worried,” Michimiya said.

Suga stiffened. Michimiya pulled away and looked at him angrily. Suga averted his gaze.

“What you did…sacrificing yourself like that…” Michimiya’s voice was low with anger and sadness, “That was uncool on so many levels…but I know why you did it…and I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same.”

They both fell silent. The weight of their emotions hung in the air.

“I’m sorry, Michimiya,” Suga said in a whisper. His voice felt choked but he forced the words out. “For running away all this time.”

Michimiya silently pressed a small metal key into Suga’s hand.

“You have someone else to apologize to,” She said quietly, closing his fingers around the key.

“I’ve been a real idiot, haven’t I? A complete ass,” Suga smiled sadly, “He deserves better than someone like me.”

“Shut up!” Michimiya jabbed Suga directly in the middle of his chest.

“Ouch,” He said, more out of surprise than actual pain.

“I’ve had enough of you indirectly forcing Daichi onto me,” Michimiya said sternly, “Don’t I get a say in all this?” – Her voice softened and she smiled at him – “I’d never date a guy who wasn’t completely head-over-heels for me, and especially not a guy who’s in love with someone else.”

She pulled Suga to his feet and winked at him.

“I deserve better than that,” she said confidently.

“Much better,” Suga agreed, smiling with tears in his eyes.

“Now come on,” Michimiya said; jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the door, “He’s waiting for you.”

 

 

 

“KIYOKO!” Yachi shouted as they barreled into the plane.

Rokuro was dumped unceremoniously on the floor as Yachi jumped into the arms of a beautiful black-haired woman.

“Hitoka-Chan,” Kiyoko’s voice trembled slightly as her arms tightened around Yachi’s body. “How…?”

“Holy crap you flew!” Exclaimed Saeko from near the doorway. She rushed over to them. “I thought Kiyoko was crazy when she suddenly ran off shouting at me to open the hatch!”

“Ye-yeah,” Yachi blushed.

“Those sure are impressive!” Saeko said, looking Yachi’s wings over.

“I thought they’d captured you too,” Kiyoko said quietly, gazing down at her.

“Hinata helped me escape,” Yachi said, burying her face in Kiyoko’s shoulder.

A small sour feeling shot through Kiyoko at that. Was it…jealousy she was feeling? Ridiculous. Kiyoko pushed away the feeling, focusing instead on how soft Yachi was and how nice she smelled.

“Um, Kiyoko,” Yachi pulled her head away and looked over at the man she’d dropped. “This is Adachi Rokuro-San, he’s a friend of my mom’s.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kiyoko said, offering her hand. “I’m Kiyoko Shimizu.”

“I know,” The man smiled awkwardly but kindly, “Madoka has told me all about you and your friends. I’m here to help in any way I can.”

"So are you Yachi's mom's boyfriend or something?" Saeko asked Rokuro.

Rokuro blushed immediately.

"I-I'm just her colleague!" He stammered, waving his hands in protest.

"Hmm," Saeko giggled, "Suspicious~"

“Hey Kiyoko, who’re our new guests?” Asked a young woman from the doorway. She was very tall and had long silver hair that fell to her waist and she smiled brightly at them.

“Alisa, this is Hitoka-Chan and Mr. Adachi,” Kiyoko said.

“Nice to meet you, Hitoka!!” Alisa swept Yachi into a giant hug, spinning her around. “You’re so cute and small! Ah you remind me of Akane-Chan!”

“Alisa provided us with this cargo plane,” Kiyoko explained, “She’s a friend of a friend of ours.”

“Psshh, you make me sound so distant,” Alisa complained, “Any friend of Lyovochka’s is a friend of mine~!”

Yachi wondered who 'Lyovochka' was.

“This is an Antonov An-124 Ruslan, isn’t it?” Rokuro said, “How on earth did you-?”

“I own it,” Alisa answered, grinning at the surprised look on his face. “My family company deals in aircraft manufacture and production. This model is one of my father’s.”

“Your father…” Rokuro looked ready to faint.

“This Himura bastard really crossed the line, kidnapping my little brother,” Alisa said, suddenly turning fierce. She smacked her fist against the palm of her hand. “I wanted to bring an entire fighter jet fleet but Kiyoko said stealth was more important.”

“Are we going to save everyone now?” Yachi asked, breathlessly.

Kiyoko seemed surprised by her words.

“What is it?” Yachi tilted her head in confusion.

“You said ‘we’ just now,” Kiyoko said.

“Of course,” Yachi said, “This time, I’m coming with you!”

“It isn’t safe,” Rokuro protested weakly.

“I’m going because it isn’t safe,” Yachi said stubbornly. She turned back to Kiyoko. “I’m not letting you leave me behind, not ever again!”

“Do you know how to fight?” Kiyoko asked.

Yachi grinned.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kiyoko said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a trio of cowards we have here! Like I said in a previous chapter (with Takeda-Sensei as my spokesperson), the powers the Crows develop are determined by their psychological state and personality. 
> 
> So Suga's endurance survival is a result of his fear of being left behind by the others and not being able to keep up. 
> 
> Michimiya's invisibility is from her insecurity and the fear that she is not as important to Daichi as Suga is (Please wait eagerly to see how that develops with her new confidence!). 
> 
> This means, that Daichi's force fields are not just inspired by his desire to protect everyone, but also his desire to protect himself.
> 
> Ahh these cowardly children~! Sorry I couldn't include their reunion in this update. Please look forward to it in the next one!


	20. Hear no, See no, Speak no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you can't see can hurt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been....a while....

Suga’s hand hovered in front of the door, the key to the lock stiff between his fingers. Michimiya’s footsteps had long disappeared down the hallway, already moving onto the next stage of the plan. And yet, here was Suga, rooted to the spot out of sheer cowardice. He took a deep breath. Come on, how hard is it to open a door? But Daichi was behind this door. Daichi who probably thought Suga was still dead, who probably would never forgive him for almost dying. 

There was a loud crack and the door suddenly leapt forwards at him. 

Daichi hadn’t expected the door to break so easily and he was surprised when it only took one hit to fall back from his kick. It was lying on the ground at an awkward angle, almost as if there were someone underneath it.

“…You sure know how to make an entrance,” drawled a voice. Daichi paled. He’d know that voice anywhere.

“Suga?” Daichi said in disbelief. He knelt down and threw the door off to the side, revealing a bruised and battered, but otherwise alive, Sugawara Koushi. Suga smiled at him guiltily. 

“Hey, Dai-” Suga was interrupted by Daichi’s hands roughly grabbing him by the sides of his head and pulling his lips against his. Suga’s eyes widened and his throat made a muffled squawk of surprise. 

“Wha…what was that?” Suga asked dumbly after Daichi pulled away. 

“Had to do it fast, before you go off and die on me again,” Daichi said with a wry smile. His thumb rubbed against Suga’s cheek. “And I’m going to do it again if you don’t move.”

“Wait a minute,” Suga said, putting his hands over his mouth. Daichi pouted against his fingers. “This is all so sudden, I just came back to life and already my heart has stopped and restarted and now it’s trying to pound out of my chest.”

Daichi leaned forwards and rested his forehead gently against Suga’s. He could feel the rough scarred circle of the bullet wound. 

“Your heart? Think about how mine feels,” Daichi muttered. 

“…Sorry,” Suga said softly. 

“Me too,” Daichi said. 

 

 

Michimiya heard footsteps behind her, lots of them. She quickly turned invisible and stood still. Some of the Director’s men were carrying a man dressed as a grounds worker. He was badly beaten and Michimiya held in a gasp as she caught a glimpse of his face. 

It was Takinoue. His eyes seemed to focus on where she was standing but his facial expression didn’t change. He slowly pointed one finger up and then folded it back down and stuck out his thumb and pinky finger. It was an old symbol, one that people stopped making once cellphones became more common than house hold phones, but Michimiya recognized it’s meaning. 

She turned and headed for the roof. 

She broke the lock on the door and ran out. She looked up wildly, searching for something, whatever it was that Takinoue had been trying to tell her about. There was a niggling thought in her mind, a small possibility…but if it were true then that meant she’d have to reveal herself and risk getting caught. 

“Kenma…can you hear me?” She whispered. No answer.

“I can,” said Tsukishima’s voice. Michimiya jumped.

“Wait, but I’m on the roof! Aren’t you in the basement still?” Michimiya asked.

“I am, but I can hear you,” Tsukishima said. That didn’t really answer her questions but right now it didn’t matter. 

“I might be crazy, but somehow, I’m going to get in communication with Kageyama and Kiyoko.” 

“…How?” 

“I don’t know, but when I do, I need you to relay everything to the others,” Michimiya said.

There was a long pause as Tsukishima fought the urge to give her a snarky response.

“Alright.”

Michimiya steeled her nerves. Her image shimmered into view. She looked up and raised her arms. 

“Director, one of the Crows is on the roof,” an attendant said. Himura pulled his attention away from the acid tank containing Ukai. 

“Which one?” He asked.

“The invisible girl,” the attendant replied.

“Kill her,” the Director said, “I don’t need that one.”

“Yes, Director.”

Michimiya waved her arms frantically. She could see the cameras pointed in her direction and knew she didn’t have much time.

“Michimiya, they’re coming,” Tsukishima said. 

“I know,” Michimiya said. She kept waving. See me, she thought desperately, come on Kageyama! SEE ME!

The door behind her burst open and armed men surrounded her.

“Keep her in your sights!” One of them shouted as they all pointed their guns at her. 

“Sorry, Tsukishima,” Michimiya said, gritting her teeth.

Two things came hurdling down from the sky at Michimiya. One was a small bubble-wrapped bundle that landed at her feet. The other stabbed her in the arm and she cursed out in surprise. 

“What the hell…?” She pulled a needle dart from her arm and stared at it in confusion. 

Her heart beat loudly and her body felt lighter. It was like her mind cleared and suddenly she felt like she could do anything. 

Unbelievably, she felt like laughing. 

“You’re all so fucked,” She said before disappearing completely. 

“Spray cannons!” The men shouted. The rooftop exploded in a spray of paint as they fired. 

“Where is she?” one of them hollered. 

“One.” 

One of them collapsed on the ground. The men went silent. He had a bullet hole under his chin but his helmet was undamaged. "What the bloody hell?"

“Two.”

Another fell. 

“She’s armed,” one of them said. Then he got shot in the head. 

“I’m not,” Michimiya said from in the middle of them. She shimmered into view, completely covered in paint and raised her empty hands above her head. 

40 thousand feet in the air above her Kageyama smiled. He loaded a single bullet and aimed his sniper rifle downwards. He fired and watched the bullet on its way down. Black wings flared from his back.

“FIRE!” The remaining men shouted.

A bullet burst through the bottom of one man's chin and then disappeared, re-appearing again milliseconds later from the bottom of another man's chin. The men fell one after another, like a delicate display of dominoes only they didn't even touch each other. They made a nearly perfect circle around Michimiya. Michimiya pulled out the bubble wrapped package and unwrapped it. Inside was a smartphone. It rang.

"Hello~?" Michimiya answered.

“I saw you,” Kageyama grinned.

 

 

Kenma focused. It was hard to keep track of everyone in the building. Sugawara and Sawamura were both in the infirmiry, Lev was still in his isolation tank, Yaku was rapidly freeing members while Taketora was backing him up. He’d lost Michimiya when she went up to the upper levels and that was worrying him. 

Just then, two words drifted into his ear.

“Backup’s here.”

Typical Tsukishima style, jus straight to the point with no beating around the bush. But those two words lifted his heart.

“I’m going now.” Kenma knew it would be useless to stop him.

‘Yeah, we’re all getting out of here.’

With that, Tsukishima’s presence also disappeared, but Kenma wasn’t worried. 

‘Lev,’ Kenma said.

“Yeah?”

‘It’s time.’

“Finally!” Inside his isolation tank, Lev couldn’t feel it, but he’d pumped one fist above him in excitement.

 

 

Tsukishima kicked the door of his cell open, not caring if anyone was on the other side. He turned right down the hallway and started running. The medical ward was on one of the upper levels, above the infirmary. 

To his surprise, no one stopped him. In fact, they almost seemed to jump out of his way and avoid his gaze. Tsukishima passed his reflection in the window and remembered that right now, he looked a lot like Akiteru. That was the point wasn’t it? No use getting shocked over a reflection. Tsukishima tightened his fisted hands and kept running. 

He burst into the medical ward, startling the doctor and a few nurses. 

“Get out,” he growled.

“Ah…ahh…Akiteru-San…why are you here?” One doctor asked, backing away from him.

“I said, Get. Out.” Tsukishima repeated, leaning over the man menacingly. 

“We…we can’t,” the doctor swallowed, “The Director has ordered us not to or else we’ll lose our lives.”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed.

“Because of that collar around your necks?” 

The doctor nodded. 

“I’ve already deactivated the security cameras,” Tsukishima said. A lie, but it was a small one. Technically, Taketora had taken out the cameras. “Just let me see him and I won’t tell the Director anything.”

“You what?” The doctor squeaked. 

“Look, the red light isn’t there anymore,” Tsukishima pointed. It was true; the red light indicating the cameras were on was out. The doctor nervously moved aside. 

Yamaguchi looked almost peaceful. His eyes were closed and his body didn’t move save for the slight rise and fall of his chest. A tube was shoved down his throat to keep him breathing and he was hooked up to a heart monitor and other various tubes.

“…You’re not Akiteru-San,” the doctor said softly. 

Tsukishima turned and glared at him. 

“I’ve known Akiteru-San for the past 3 years and he’s never shown concern for anyone other than his little brother,” the doctor said, “The little brother who was taller than him with lighter hair the color of sunshine and golden eyes that were as sharp as an eagle’s. He talked about you very much in his lucid moments.”

“Will you tell the Director?” Tsukishima asked coldly.

“I will not,” the doctor said.

“Why?” Tsukishima asked. “He’ll kill you.”

“And if I stand in your way, so will you, won’t you?” The doctor smiled.

“…Yes,” Tsukishima answered.

“That look on your face as you came in was just like Akiteru’s when he was going crazy,” the doctor gestured at Yamaguchi, “He’s very important to you, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima said softly. 

“None of us here like to Director, of course none of us want to die either, but if I’m going to die anyway, it might as well be for doing something I believe is right,” the doctor smiled, “It’s going to take a while, but we’ll wake him up for you.”

The nurses gathered back around Yamaguchi’s cot. 

“How long will it take?” Tsukishima asked. 

“For a normal human the shortest amount of time would be 12 hours,” one of the nurses replied, “For him however, it should take about 6.”

“That’s too long,” Tsukishima gritted his teeth.

“Margaret, Harada, you two barricade the room,” the doctor ordered, “Rena, help me unhook the medications from him.”

“Who are you?” Tsukishima asked the doctor.

“My name is Sadayuki Mizoguchi,” the doctor replied.

“Thank you…” Tsukishima said, bowing properly. 

“No thanks needed,” Dr. Mizoguchi replied, “This is my duty as a doctor, one I’ve neglected at this rotten job. I’ve got to do something to make up for the sins I’ve committed in this place.”

“We’ve all sinned,” Tsukishima said.

“How old are you kid? You look barely in your twenties,” Dr. Mizoguchi laughed, “Isn’t that fucked up? Making super-powered assassins out of teenagers? I heard about you on the news, the Crows, a big bad criminal syndicate that for some reason, only ever targeted other big bad criminal syndicates instead of innocent civilians. You may not be heroes, but you’re sure as hell not villains either. I should know; I’ve worked for one for 3 years.”

“All the doors are barricaded,” Harada, the male nurse said. 

“So are the windows,” Margaret added.

“Now, we just need to wait for him to wake up,” Dr. Mizoguchi said.

“All I wanted was an internship to put on my resume,” Rena muttered, “And now I’ve got some death collar around my neck.”

“Funny how things turn out,” Harada shook his head. 

“I suppose anime gave me enough of a warning,” Margaret remarked. “You know, I always wanted to have superpowers and be a hero or some magical girl…hey don’t laugh!” She punched Harada in the arm. “But this…this is some Neon Genesis Evangelion shit, forcing kids to do what adults can’t.”

Tsukishima suddenly held up his hand and raised a finger to his lips.

“…Someone’s coming, they’re at the end of the hall,” Tsukishima said quietly.

Everyone fell silent.

“I’m going to wake him up,” Tsukishima said. 

“How?” Dr. Mizoguchi mouthed. 

Tsukishima stood up and leaned over Yamaguchi. He brushed the hair gently away from his ear. 

"Yama...Tadashi, can you hear me?" 

 

Kageyama adjusted the settings on his modified sniper rifle. It was outfitted to shoot what looked like tranquilizer darts that were filled with the cure Yachi and that man had brought them. He had one loaded and the rest were hanging from his ammunition belt.

“Have you taken yours already?” Kiyoko asked as she loaded her own guns.

“I have,” Kageyama replied. His blood was racing with excitement and adrenaline. He felt at peak performance. 

“I’ve never felt so free before,” Kiyoko said, crossing her arms slightly, “It’s almost scary.”

“What is there to be scared of when we’re like this?” Kageyama asked.

“Ourselves,” Kiyoko answered, “Don’t forget that.”

Kageyama felt chastised by her words and nodded at her warning. They were beings without limits now and no matter their intentions, this came with responsibility.

“We will not lose ourselves,” Yachi said, speaking up. She stood next to Kiyoko and took her hand shyly. “As long as we have each other to ground us, we do not need to fear losing our humanity.”

Kiyoko looked surprised. Her cheeks felt warm but her hand felt hot. She squeezed Yachi’s hand. 

“Will you hold on tightly to me then?” Kiyoko asked with a small smile. 

“Of course!” Yachi smiled brightly and Kiyoko blushed. She hadn’t expected such a straightforward answer. 

“Alrighty, Ladies and Gentlemen!” Saeko said, cocking a gun, “Let’s break into high school!”

The hatch opened and Yachi wrapped her arms around Kiyoko. They jumped out of the plane, Yachi's wings spreading magnificently as she flew. Kageyama disappeared, re-appearing several feet below before disappearing again. Saeko nudged Ennoshita playfully.

"Guess we have to do this the boring way!" She said, grabbing his hand.

"This is the boring way...?" Ennoshita said weakly, looking down at his skydiving suit. He cast a final pleading glance behind him as Saeko pulled him out of the plane. 

"Japanese men sure scream a lot," Alisa remarked cheerfully. Beside her, Rokuro grimaced in sympathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abilites update:
> 
> Michimiya - invisibility, only now she can extend it to things that are touching her. Before, she could vanish her clothing since it made direct contact, but not paint or powder that was only touching her clothes since she was not in direct contact. however, with the cure, her ability is stronger now.
> 
> Kageyama - dude can see shit even better now, he can teleport his bullets too


	21. Note from the author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter.

I'm loath to say that unfortunately, this is not a chapter update, but rather and update on my situation. 

About a week ago my laptop started having problems, making the turning on sound without actually turning on. I naively hoped it was the fault of my frayed charger not working. I took it to the Apple Store (it's a MacBook Pro) and was informed that the motherboard is - colloquially speaking - toast. 

I've had that laptop for the past five years and regrettably, have lost everything that was on it. "Oh but notgregarious, all your fanfics are uploaded here! You can still continue!" You might say, and you're correct. I can and will continue this fic...just not right now. I might not have lost the fic, but I've lost all my planning and progress for it, as well as everything else. 

It might be just words, but they were all my words and I'm mourning the loss. 

So please bear with me and patiently wait for when I can resume my writing. As I am. 

Thank you all for your continued or new support. 

Sincerely,

Notgregarious


	22. Regrouping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my files recovered! (ノ^∇^)

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a coward. He was lying on the ground, head ringing and watery eyes. He was pretty sure his nose was bleeding too. The worst was the taunting, the cruel laughter from the kids he’d wanted to be friends with. 

“Lame.”

The jeering stopped, as if shamed into silence. Tadashi turned his head and a saw a pair of dispassionate eyes looking down at him. 

“Hah?” The bullies who’d pushing Yamaguchi down tried to intimidate the new kid. The kid turned to them with the same cool gaze. He loomed over them and then smiled in a way that was even scarier than a glare. The bullies faltered, and then ran. 

Wow…Yamaguchi thought to himself. The kid didn’t offer Yamaguchi a hand up, instead he just looked at him as if to say, “You can stand. You’re not that weak.” 

And from that moment on, Yamaguchi was hooked. Line and sinker, he would have walked straight into Hell if Tsukishima led him there. From that moment he wanted to mean something to those cold eyes. 

But that was wishful thinking. Yamaguchi was still weak. He couldn’t do anything when Karasuno attacked the Nest. Akiteru had rushed in, like a dark storm cloud descending upon them. Yamaguchi remembered the sheer hate that had been directed towards him and the moment he knew that Akiteru was going to kill him.

Was that what had happened? Was he actually dead now? Just a lost soul wandering through memories? Like a ghost haunting its past?

Yamaguchi stood, dusted himself off and then wiped his nose. “Who are you?” He heard himself ask the kid, but he already knew the answer.

“Tsukishima Kei.”

The boy turned and Yamaguchi found himself following him. It happened over and over again, the same scenario playing out. Beaten up, saved, and then following. If I really am dead, Yamaguchi thought, then I’d at least like to stop getting beat up by childhood bullies.

“Tadashi.” The kid version of Tsukishima stopped walking. 

That was weird. Tsukishima had never called him that before in real life, let alone a dream like this one. 

“Wake up,” His voice was gentle, a rare thing for Tsukishima. Yamaguchi could count on one hand the number of times he’d heard Tsukishima talk in a soft voice and never had he heard such...tenderness in it. 

“Please, Tadashi, I need you.” Now Yamaguchi knew he was dead. There was no way Tsukishima would ever say such an enticingly misleading thing. 

The kid version of Tsukishima turned around but the brightness of the sun obstructed his face. He reached out his hand towards Yamaguchi.

“What are you doing?” Yamaguchi asked.

“I’m here to pick you up,” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi took his hand. Tsukishima turned back around and pulled him along behind him. As they moved, a fog set in, weighing them down. Yamaguchi felt heavy and he could barely see in front of him. 

But Tsukishima’s grip was strong. Yamaguchi closed his eyes but kept walking forwards with Tsukishima. 

“Tadashi.” 

Yamaguchi opened his eyes and immediately felt like throwing up. Several heads hovered above him and he blinked rapidly as the dizziness in his head subsided. The heads converged into just two, one Yamaguchi didn’t recognize and one that made his jaw drop. 

“Holy shit, what the hell? I feel terrible all of a sudden,” A stranger said. Oh right, Yamaguchi struggled to regain control over his projection. 

“Tsukishima?!” Yamaguchi croaked out. His throat was hella dry. Waves of relief slammed into him and the room spun again for a few seconds.

“I’ll get him some water,” the stranger said. 

“How are you?” Tsukishima asked, not bothering to hide his concern, not that he could from Yamaguchi anyway. 

“I feel like death,” Yamaguchi answered. 

“We’re all gonna feel like death soon if we don’t get him on his feet,” Said another stranger, “I’m Dr. Mizoguchi by the way.”

The doctor returned with some water. Tsukishima helped Yamaguchi into a sitting position and the stranger steadied Yamaguchi’s hand as he drank. 

“Can you stand?” Tsukishima asked. 

“He’s gonna have to!” Dr. Mizoguchi said, helping Tsukishima support Yamaguchi. 

“Hold him, for me,” Tsukishima said, his voice sounding serious. Yamaguchi leaned on the doctor as Tsukishima let go.

Yamaguchi then noticed the intense banging coming from the door. There was a beeping sound and then suddenly the wall exploded. Several people screamed and Yamaguchi could sense their panic. 

Tsukishima appeared through the smoke and took down one of their attackers in a brutal attack that smashed his head against the wall. The next one was sent flying with a heavy kick. Tsukishima could hear their movements; each rustle of their clothes and each breath.

But there were too many of them. And they had guns. And Tsukishima had people to protect. He heard the gun point towards the inside of the room and he could only throw himself at it. The bullet shot off into the ceiling, but it grazed a long cut into his bar arm. Tsukishima cursed at the burning pain. 

A second bullet shot through his waist. Tsukishima gasped. He grabbed the gun and ripped it out of the soldier’s hand. He smashed him across the face with it before throwing it away in disgust. How many of them were left? Tsukishima scanned the hallway. There were three on each side. He was surrounded. 

It was then that he realized he’d made a mistake. There was nothing to prevent them from shooting him now that he’d taken out all the men near him. He wasn’t Hinata, he couldn’t dodge that many bullets. He smiled wryly and held his hands up. 

“Shoot.” One of the soldiers commanded.

Tsukishima suddenly felt an immense pressure from behind him. The soldiers froze and their bodies began to tremble. A wobbly hand gripped Tsukishima’s shoulder but he was just as unable to move as the soldiers. 

“Don’t you dare touch him,” It was more than a request, it was a command. One that they physically couldn’t disobey. 

From inside the infirmary, Dr. Mizoguchi watched in awe. Despite having barely been able to stand, Yamaguchi had rushed to Tsukishima’s side through sheer force of will. Huge black wings had spread from Yamaguchi’s thin shoulders, as if shielding them both. The soldier’s dropped to the ground, clutching their heads in the fetal position. Dr. Mizoguchi could feel it even from across the room, the sheer intimidation and panic that was radiating off of Yamaguchi and feeding into the soldiers. 

“It’s enough,” Tsukishima said through gritted teeth, fighting against the pressure he could feel from Yamaguchi. He raised his hand and placed it over Yamaguchi’s. He squeezed as much as he could. “Tadashi.”

The pressure eased and Yamaguchi’s hand started to slip away, but Tsukishima held fast, pulling his arm over his shoulders. He held Yamaguchi around the waist so that he wouldn’t fall. 

“...Tsukki…” Yamaguchi said, struggling to stay upright.

“You did it,” Tsukishima said, “You’re alive, I’m alive, we’re all goddamn alive!”

“...You’re bleeding...idiot…” Yamaguchi said. He could feel Tsukishima’s blood seeping into his shirt.

“Both of you get back over here so I can fix you up!” Dr. Mizoguchi ordered, “Harada, Margaret, Rena! Help me!”

Yamaguchi drank an apple juice as Mizoguchi and his team patched up Tsukishima fairly quickly. 

“We have to get to the Director,” Tsukishima said, “That’s the only way to end things.”

“What are you going to do?” Yamaguchi asked, turning to Mizoguchi. 

“Help them,” Dr. Mizoguchi said, gesturing towards the fallen soldiers.

“They might imprison you, or hurt you when they wake up,” Tsukishima said.

“Ha! I’m a doctor,” Dr. Mizoguchi scoffed, “What are they gonna do to me when I have them by the balls on a cot?”

“You’ll be alright then?” Yamaguchi smiled, “Thank you for taking care of me all this time.”

“Aww! You’re such a cutie!” Rena said, ruffling Yamaguchi’s hair, “It’s too bad you were unconscious for that whole time. It would have been nice to get to know you.”

“After this is all over,” Yamaguchi began, he glanced at Tsukishima, “Let us thank you again.”

“See you next time,” Tsukishima said, pulling on Yamaguchi’s arm. Yamaguchi waved as they left. 

“Think they'll manage to take down the Director?" Margaret asked.

"I fucking hope so," Harada said, grunting as he dragged on of the soldiers into the infirmary. 

 

Nishinoya bashed his head against the padded walls of his cell. The impact did little except make his dizzy from the exertion. He felt like screaming, but the gag in his mouth prevented that. It was so damn frustrating, here he was all bundled up in a straightjacket like an invalid trapped inside a giant marshmallow, not a scratch or bruise on him while his friends were probably being tortured or killed or worse. 

His head bounced off the wall and he lost his balance, falling over awkwardly. The door clicked and he glared at it as it opened. He hoped it was the director so he could headbutt him to death. He figured his skull was a decent enough weapon if he had nothing else.

“Whoa, good to see you haven’t given up yet!” Said a familiar voice. Nishinoya’s eyes widened in shock. 

Tanaka grinned in the doorway with Taketora behind him. 

How did you get you? How’d you find me? Where are the others? Are they safe too? Nishinoya tried to say, but all that came out of his mouth was garbled yelling. 

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!” Tanaka said, rushing over to untie the gag. “Tora was the one who freed me, and we’ve been getting everyone else out too!”

Tanaka untied the straightjacket and Nishinoya slid his arms out of it with relief. 

“Man,” he said, stretching, “Thank fuck that’s off!”

“No shit, this is some freaky shit they had you wrapped up in,” Tanaka said, making a face at the straightjacket. Come to think of it, it probably didn’t smell the best from all the buckets of sweat Nishinoya had poured into it from his efforts at injuring himself. Tanaka tossed it onto the ground.

“Let’s go,” Tanaka said, standing up, “We need to get our Ace!”

“We should split up,” Taketora said, taking the keys off the ring. “I’ll get the rest of Nekoma, you guys get the Crows.”

Taketora ran down the hallway as Tanaka looked at the two keys in his hand. He handed one of them to Nishinoya. 

“I’m leaving our Ace to you,” Tanaka said with a smile. Nishinoya clutched the key tightly. 

“Who are you going to get?” Nishinoya asked.

“Our shorty,” Tanaka said with a grin.

Asahi’s cell was down a different hallway. Nishinoya ran as fast as he could, feeling lighter than air. He turned the corner and suddenly there was a thundering crash as a door flew off its hinges and bashed against the opposite wall. 

Nishinoya’s jaw dropped as Asahi stepped out, wincing and rubbing his knuckles.

“Holy shit…” Nishinoya blurted out. Asahi whirled around and he froze in shock.

“Nishinoya…?”

“I guess you don’t need this,” Nishinoya laughed, tossing the key into the air and letting it fall behind him. 

“I wish you’d arrived sooner with that…” Asahi said, wincing. 

“Do you want me to kiss them better?” Nishinoya winked. Suddenly Asahi was centimeters from his face and before he could react, their lips were being pushed together. He felt his face flush immediately and was speechless even after Asahi pulled away.

“Thanks,” Asahi said, smiling down at Nishinoya. 

“Wha...Where did that come from?!” Nishinoya said, covering his face and sinking down into an embarrassed crouch. “You’ve always been such a big coward and all of a sudden…! With no warning…! I smell you know!!!”

“It’s a good luck charm,” Asahi said. There was something weird with his voice and Nishinoya peeked up at him. Asahi’s entire body was red and he was covering his face with his arm. “For the fight...to make me brave…”

Nishinoya swiftly slapped himself in the face. Ah, that was better. He could think a little clearer now.

“Eh!? Nishinoya! Are you alright?” Asahi said frantically. 

“One more…” Nishinoya said quietly, “Once the fight’s over, do that one more time.”

“...Alright,” Asahi said with a smile. 

“Let’s go!” Nishinoya said, pumping a fist into the air, “Time to punch the Director in the face a lot!”

“Amen to that,” Asahi said, clenching his fists. 

 

 

Kageyama landed on the the roof where he’d sniped the guys from earlier. It was a little unnerving seeing the results of his work so close up. These men had been people. Even if they were his enemies, they had still been people. 

“I’m sorry,” He murmured. He understood now, what Kiyoko had meant earlier about fearing themselves. The fact that he had done all of this was terrifying. He could feel his pulse rise and his breath was stuck in his throat. He began gasping, unable to draw in enough air. 

“Hey,” a hand on his shoulder startled him. He whirled around to see Michimiya. She wordlessly pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay,” She said softly, stroking his back. She could feel him trembling. She had never seen his eyes so diluted and panicked before. They reminded her of Suga and Daichi’s the first time they had come back from one of the Director’s missions. Kageyama always acted like he was fine during missions, they all did. It was what they had to do in order to survive. But this was the first time he’d killed so many people and seen them up close like this. 

“I didn’t know,” Kageyama said shakily, “I’m such an idiot...I’m a murderer...a mass murderer.”

He pulled back from her.

“I was giddy, shooting all these people,” His eyes were desperate. As if they were pleading for something; punishment, absolution or damnation. All Michimiya could offer him was the truth.

“If we don’t stop the Director, we will have to kill more,” Michimiya said, “And he will make more of us; others will have to kill just like this.”

“I don’t want to kill anymore,” Kageyama said, unclipping his ammo belt and letting drop to the ground. It landed in a puddle of blood.

“Then don’t kill,” Michimiya said, taking his hands, “Don’t use your power the way the Director wants you to. You don’t have to kill with it.”

Something about those words seemed to resonate with him and Michimiya could see him calming down slowly. His breathing evened out and his hands felt less clammy. 

‘Kageyama, Michimiya, sorry to interrupt but we have a bit of a problem.’

“What is it, Kenma?” Michimiya asked.

‘Tanaka just told me that Hinata’s not in his cell,’ Kenma sounded worried. ‘I can’t sense him anywhere.’

Kageyama felt his heart freeze. 

“We need to get to the Director,” Michimiya gritted her teeth, “He has all the answers.”

‘I think I know where he is,” Kenma said, ‘I can sense a large number of people in the gymnasium.’

“He’s probably making a last stand of some sort,” Michimiya said. She looked at Kageyama. “Are you…”

“I’m fine,” Kageyama said, bending over to pick up his ammo belt. He looked at the blood and furrowed his brow before putting it back on. 

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been imagining Tsukishima and Yamaguchi combining their powers to be like Pan's scream of panic. In this chapter tho, Yamaguchi's effect is more like haokshoku haki from one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, what will Yachi do??? i'm sure her heart's going 'doki doki' right now!


End file.
